A New Adventure
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: Black or Blue's sequal. Cryptor has plans, BIG plans. And Jay is involved. And this tiny adventure that goes on twists up Jay's life by a LOT. (JayxNya) (OCxOC). I know bad summery, but story is better.
1. The Jay-naping

Black or Blue 2

The Rescue

_Nya's pov_

_Flash back_

_"Black or blue, oh why is it so difiuclut to choose?" In the junk compacter I heard Jay scream_

_"JUST CUT ONE ALREADY!"_

_I knew I had to make a choice if I didn't they would both die, I looked over and Kai who was getting his butt kicked by sensei who some how has been turened evil.I looked back at the wires _

_"black or blue, ugh." Blue was my favorite color so I went for it and it worked.I decided to keep that a secret._

_End of blash back_

Well if I chose it then should I choose it walked back out to the deck. What is he doing out all of a sudden I heard a BOOM!

I imeditly(did i spell that right im to lazy 2 look for a dictionary)ran to the deck to see what made that noise. I guess the guys heard it took cause they were already out on the deck.1,2,3,4,5- wait were is Jay?'Oh no' I thought to myself. I made my way towards them. I heard an evil laugh come from the front of it sounded like a robot laugh, oh no could it be?

"Put him down!"I heard Cole yell at who ever was on the I made around the guys I saw him. Cryptor was holding Jay by the back or his suit lifting him off the ground, and he was unconscious he has blood stained on his suit.I was about to run up to Cryptor and give him a piece of my mind, but then Zane stoped me.

"YOU HEARD HIM LET JAY GO,NOW!"This time Kai was the one who was yelling.

"Hahaha now what would be the fun in that? It took my this long to find you im not just going to quit my mission all because the young fire starter and mud maker tell me to."

"MUD MAKER!WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUD MAKER!"

"Hahaha as much as I love to fight you I have some unfinished business to take care of."Then he runs to thr edge of the Biunty and jumps off.

"JAY!" Everyone screems and we see a gaint mech flying away from the Bounty. We backed away from the railing and I said

"Jay, don't worry we'll find you."I said

"Alright guys looks like we might be stay a little while longer, we have to get our btother back."Cole said with depresion and anger in his voice.

"I'm in." Kai said

"Me too"said Lloyd walking up to us

"So i'm I" I said looking at them

" No your not Nya your staying here were your safe."

"To bad Kai im going and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I can't beleve i said that, but I meant it. I may not know who im going to choose yet but I at least want them to be my friend if not my boyfriend,and alive.

"Fine but becareful, once we find out what Cryptor wants with Jay this could get complecated."Kai was always so over protective, but in this case I see why.

"Dont worry Kai, I will."

"Guys lets get to the bridge so we can track down that mech." Cole ordered. If we dont find Jay will I have to pick Cole? The perfact match thing did say he was. In my defence who woulnt want a strong guy like him. He can lift 100 times his own weight, Now thats strong. But right now we need to focous back on getting Jay back.

_**Ha ha ha I left you guys a cliffie so did you enjoy, I hope you did. Why dont you guys give me some ideas on why Crypto kidnaped Jay I could use the help. READ MY LATER BYE!**_


	2. Were am I?

_Chapter 2_

_Were am I?_

_Jay's pov_

I open my eyes and I come to see im not on the Bounty anymore im in a small room, or cell. Oh man, I feel like I was hit by a truck. My ninja suit is stained with blood, my blood. Holy crap I feel so weak. Were ever there is a rip, there is blood, and ther are a lot of them. I try to stand up but end up completely failing. So i start to take in my suroundings. Im siting on a bunch of old blankets, the entire cell is made of iron, so there is no way im digging my way out. Then I see a door, I dont even bother getting up because unless your an idiot the door is probly locked. I try again to stand up using the wall for suport. Then I here foot steps and I know the are defently not mine. Then I see him._Cryptor_.

"Great your awake,once you get your strength back thats when the real fun begins."he tells me laughing envily.I try to respond but I can beraly make a 3 word sentence without sturding. Not that im scared, it's because I lost so much blood. I needed to get patched up real bad some of the blood is still wet.

"What...do...you...mean?"Jeeze it's hard to beleave a chatter box like me can't say 1 sentence now.

"Oh thats right you don't know."He said in a sly voice.

"Know what?" I asked him.

"Ha ha ha, the whole thing going on with you, the girl, and the leader of the team." What is he talking about, is he talking about the fight me and him are haveing over Nya.

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Because she thinks that the leader is a better match when he is not, that was just a set up by the 's actually you."And when I heard that was was happy,sad,and angry at the same time.I was happy because once Nya found out about this she would pick i'm sad because I may not see her again, because of my being here.

"Then what do...you need me...for?"I was actually cerious about this,_'what does he need my for'_ I asked myself.

"Because im going to use you to destroy the ninja for destroying my master!"he said that like he was REALLY ticked off.

"So what...are you going to do?"

"We can't use it on you yet, but we manged to go back to the dark island and bring back a bring it in!" Then I saw fun size bring in some purpleish-black no dark matter!

"This is the last of the dark matter from the dark island, and I already know who to use it on,ha ha ha."Then him and fun size walked away. I was so mad, he used my simi x-girlfriend, my brother, and me for is stupid . What im I going to go?I need to find a way to warn them. But how.I knew it wouldn't work but I still did it, I tried to bend the bars on the door I may be strong but im not The Hulk. Then I heard someone screem.


	3. authors note

Authors Note:this is important!

Guys the person that screemed is going to be a new charcter. Do you think is should be a long lost reletive, an old friend, or just some random person. Plz send me names and tell me if u want him/her to be a friend or would be awesome thx ME LATER BYE!


	4. The Plan & The New Evil

**The Plan **

**and**

**The New Evil**

**_Nya's pov_**

We were all in the bridge going over the plan to save Jay. We managed to track down that gaint mech so right now we set the course to follow it, we are only a few more hundred miles so we are almost there.

"Ok does everyone understand the plan?"Cole asked everyone he had his gameface on. Even though him and Jay are fighting over me he still loves Jay as a brother.

"I do"Kai said

"Me too"Said Lloyd

"So do I"I said

"So Cole how do you know this plan is going to work?"asked Lloyd

"For 2 reasons, one have any of my plans failed before, and two... it's the only plan I got."I dont care if it's his fith plan I just want to get Jay back.

"I hope Jay is doing ok, who knows whats happened to him over the days?"I asked

"Nya its only been two days im sure he is alright, he is a tough guy, he will pull through."Kai said

"I hope your right."I was so scared I really do hope he is ok.

_**AT THE PRIZON CELL**_

**_Jay's pov_**

It's been two takes sinse I was kidnaped by Cryptor, ans I have a strong feeling that he is going to use that dark matter on me to know why, he had a test on my so see how much strenght I have regain. My arm still hurt from swinging on thoes ropes. I moved my shoulder but that only resembled a little more pain.

Then I heard a moan. That kid must have woken up now.I walked over to the edge of the cell to let him know he wasn't alone. He slowly opened his looked like aqua blue,they reminded me of the ocean. He sat up from the blankets he was laying on then he looked around.

"Oh geez were am I?"From the sounds of it he was about to freak out.

"Great I spend 10 years in an orphange and now black robots kidnap me! What else can go wrong!"Aww poor kis 10 years without a family,reminds me of Zane.

"Well you could be me right now."I told screamed and turned around and spoted me.

"Who are you?"He asked me.

"I'm Jay,Jay Walker and you."

"My name is Jack.I don't know my last name, at least not yet."He told me.

"What do you mean?"I asked him.

"Well aparently my parents died when I was a year old, then an old man took care of me untill I turned eight, then I grew up in an orphange ever since."

"Didn't you say earlier that you were there for ten years?"I asked

"Yeah,Im eighteen, I ran away from the orphange to find my real family. Apperently the didn't for about 3 years now I have been traviling around Ninjago to find them."

"Well once you get out of here I wish you good luck,and you want to know whats funny, im eighteen as well."I told him

"Heh cool."Then thats when I heard footsteps coming our way.' Oh crap not today' I thought to myself. Then I saw Cryptor stand by the cell door, with funsize behind him holding the dark matter and 2 other droids probly to keep me still.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. It's show time."He said in an evil voice then he had the 2 droids open the door and they started walking towards me.

"HAY, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I warned them, but it did no good.

"Jay whats going on!?"Jack asked from the other the the 2 droids grabed me by the arms and tried to keep me from moving.

"LET ME GO! I mean come on maybe we can work this out right?"Im guessing the answer was a "no" because after that the stuffed an apple in my funsize walked over to me with the dark matter.

"Don't worry this will only take a few seconds."Cryptor the dark matter was in front of me, one of the droids bent my head down enough to were the apple was touching the matter. Then I come to notice the apple was slowly turning purple. Then no sooner after that the entire apple had lost its color and was now completly purple and then I could the dark matter going through my blood and veins. The nindroids droped me the apple fell out of my mouth.

"Jay are you ok bud?"I heard Jack call from the other cell he sounded worried.I dipped my head to wear I was staring at the floor. I was on my hands and knees shaking.I closed my eyes I was just to scared to see what was going on around me. I could hear Cryptor evily laughing in the background. I then started to stsnd up with my eyes still closed. I fianly come and open them, and imlooking at things a whole new way. The _evil_ way.


	5. Now They Know

**Now They Know**

_Nya's pov_

Once we got there, we were right over the giant mech. For some reason they were in the Sea of Sand, so not far from Jay's parents. Judging since nobody was inside they took Jay somewere, but we are going to find him.

"AGH WERE ARE THEY?!"Kai yelled from the back.

"Ya good job Kai make so much noise that you blow our sneek attack!"Cole whispered to him.

"Sorry. But serously were did he go, Cryptor wouldn't just park the huge mech in the middle of nowere an-." Kai was stoped because we found foot prints it the sand. We started to follow them, then we came to a cliff and the footprints stop.

"Maybe they flew to the top?"Lloyd guessed

"No, they would have started flying once they got out of the mech, ans plus the mech would be on top of the cliff."I told him.

"Goog point."Lloyd said

"So that means there is a secret passage somewere here?"Kai asked

"Guess so."Cole said"Lets start looking."He ordered. I started rubing my hands over the stones to see if maybe you had to press a loose stone or something.

"Hey guys I think I found it!" Kai said, he was be a big boulder. Once all of us were there he pulled a small lever hidden in the big rock. Then i heard a _click _and a door in the cliff all walked through the door then it emeditly closed on us.

"Well I dont think we are coming out the way we cme."Cole protested.

"What is this place?"I asked

"I dont know. It looks like a hidden base."Kai said I gave him a shut-up smirked.

Then I heard something that sounded like crying.

"Guys do you here that?"I asked them.

"Oh thats not you?"Lloyd asked them I jack slaped him.

"OWW!"He moand

"SHHH!" We all said

"Come on that could be Jay."Cole said, then we WAS JAY,oh im so happy I thought I woul-,wait a minute thats not Jay, he looks a lot like him, buts its not I can tell because this guy does not have the cut on his right eyebrow._' If it's not Jay then who is it'_I asked we got closer I was able to see what he looked was wearing dark blue jeans, a red Citar Legend shirt with a white and aqua blue jacket. His hair was brown like Kai's but a little bit darker, he had the same hair style as Jay too. He was locked in an iron cell. For some odd reason he was crying, so I go up to him and ask

"Umm exuse me but why are you crying?"I asked, then turned around and freaked out. I guess he didn't hears us.

"Who are you?" He asked with tears stil on is face.

"Oh sorry, im Nya and this is my brother Kai, My friend Lloyd, and the leader Cole. We are here to find a friend of owers has he been in here by any chance? I asked

"Ok first hi im Jack, and is your friends name Jay Walker?" He asked. OMG WE FOUND all we need to know is which cell he is in.

"Yes that is our friend, were is he!"Lloys exclaimed

"He **was **my friend too." he said in a quiet voice with more tears coming out of his eyes.

"Wait wht do you mean **was**? What happened to him?"Cole asked

"He-" Jack was cut off my an evil laughter.

"Cryptor"I said in an angry voice.

"Oh it's so good to see you again. What brings you to my humble lair?"He asked as if he didn't even know.

"WE WANT JAY BACK!"I screamed at him

"Umm guys Jay isn-"I cut Jack ff with a

"SHHH"

"What did you do to him!"Cole yelled

"Ha ha ha ha, Oh you mean the blue boy that you are haveing a fight with over the girl?"

"YA HIM!" yelled Kai

"Ok first off befor I show him to you, the whole fight was a set up."WHAT! Cole isn't my perface match.

"While the Overlord was in the hard drive he was able to controll **any **of the electronics in Bork Tower, so the girl just fell into the trap the Overlord set up for her, HA HA HA HA!" So all this time Jay was my perfact match. I knew i should have never listened to that dumb machien.

"WHAT EVER JUST GIVE HIM BACK!"Lloyd yelled

"Oh right I forgot. JAY COME HERE NOW!" Cryptor yelled and 5 seconds later what I saw scared me. Jay's eyes were no longer electric blue, but a dark purple, his blue ninja suit was entirly made of black or dark greyish I remembered,only dark matter does this to a person. Oh no my boyfriend has been turned evil.

"Jay you have to listen to me, we have come to help you!"Lloys told him

"What do I need help with, I have evrything I need right here, This is my home now!"

"Jay?" Jack asked in a surprised tone, but I turned my atteion back to Jay.

"Jay you have to come home with us we-"Thats when Jay cut me off.

"SHUT UP NYA!WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO BACK AND BY TOURTERD BY YOU GUYS AGAIN?!"

"Jay what are you talking about?"Kai asked

"Lloyd is alway pranking me,Kai you kept getting mad at me when I was still good and was with Nya, Cole your taking Nya away from me, and Nya, your about to pick Cole.

"No Jay I found out the truth about the perfact match console, it was all a set up."I told him but he still didn't seem happy.

"Oh I know now, but the thing is if you really did love me you would know at the snap of a finger that it was you didn't, you were second guessing your self. I dont want to be with a girl that doesnt want to be with me, or goes on cheating on me with my own brother."I felt the tears swell up in my eyes, that hurt. I really hope thats the evil side of him talking and not the good side.

"Jay."Cryptor said

"Yes master cryptor?"Asked Jay

"Finish them!"He called out

"Yes master cryptor."He said with an evil smirk on his face, then he jumps down from the ledge he was on and started walking towards us.

"Jay, buddy come on snap put of it, we dont want to hurt you!" Kai called out,then all of a sudden Jay teleports and he comes out behind Kai, he flips his legs so he was on his knees,and kicks him in the chest.

"Thats ok, makes things easier for me."He said.I really didn't want to fight Jay what if I hurt him,then again he dosen't have a problem hurting I just come to notic that he is now wearing his new ninja suit,he is wearing the old one that Sensei got them,why is he wearing that one.I didn't have to wait for long,Cole uses his techno blade and lundges it at Jay, but all it does is hit the armor on his left really steped up his game for this. Jay's head turns away from thr fallen Kai and turns to Cole,he has one of those evil grins like from the movies whan the bad guy has won,yeah that kind of grin. Then next everything happened so fast,literlay Jay was using his super speed to fight Cole,next thing I knew Cole's techno blade is at my feet and Cole lay on the floor breathing really fast with an evil Jay standing over him.

"Jay, Stop This!"I heard Lloyd yell at him from behind,Lloyd had his power ready for what ever happened,Kai maneged to get back up, and Cole slowed down his breathing.

"And if I don't?"Jay called back.

"Then I have no choice but to do this."Lloyd said,then he shot a green lazer at Jay,I could feel the tears form in my eyes that had to hurt really Lloys stops the green energy leaving him a little weakened, we all come to find that Jay is not there._'where did he go'_I asked my self, then out of nowere Jay comes falling through the celeing landing on was on his stomach trying to control his breathing.

"Anybody else!"Jay called out but nobody I did.

"I will fight you Jay."I told him with tears rolling down my cheek.

"Aww come on I want a real challenge!"Jay called out

"I'm the only one left standing."I told him

"Pft what ever lets just get this over with."After he said that I pressed the button on my bracelet and not about thirty senconds later my samurai suit came crashing through the wall.

"Ok maybe I am fighting a challenge."He said a little suprised."Then again maybe not beacuse I know you to much. I know you woulld nevr hurt me."Jay said plastering and evil grin on his face he charges at me.I pull out my samurai's katana and swing it down,but he jumps out the way.

"Jay did you really mean what you said."I just needed to know.

"Well yeah now less talking more fighting."

"NO JAY YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS!"Wow I cant beleave it's me talking hear.

"Why do I need to hear you talk, when I was still on your side ever since that stupid match consul you never talked to me the same way!Why should I listen to you now. You didn't even love me, and you wont love me now!?"He yelled out.I got out of my samurai suit, took off my helment, and walked towards needs to know I still love him...and that I have chosen gets out if fighting stance and askes

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You need to know."Was all I said

"Wait wh-?"He was cut out of his thoughts becaused I was kissing him I could hear Cryptor yelling in the background.

"STOP IT! STOP KISSING HER!"He yelled out. I pulled away and what I saw shocked me(ha ha get it lighting ninja _shocked_)Jay was back to normal,his suit was no londer a greyish purple but a electric blue,same goes for his eyes.

"J-Jay?"I manged to studer out.

"So... you choose me?"He asked

"YES YES YES YES YES!"I screamed out and wraped my arms around his neck and huged him really tight.I was about to speak when I heard a sounded a lot like Jack.I turn around and Cryptor was holding Jack by the neck.

"Jay do you want your brother back?"He asked.


	6. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

_**Jay's pov**_

What did he mean do I want my brother back?I don't have any brothers,well brother in blood.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh you don't know,heh heh heh. Jay meet, Jack Alex Walker.' WHAT I HAVE AN ACTUAL BLOOD RELATED BROTHER!" And you can have him back, if you come back."What does he mean come back, like go back to being evil?

"What do you mean come back?"Nya asked

"Ha ha ha, your kiss might have turned him back,but the evil that is still inside him can come out on my command."

"WHAT!?"Kai screamed

"Maybe a demonstration should help you understand. Jay get the Techno blades!"He boomed at me.I felt me heart twist and turn inside me, it hurt so much. I fell to my knees and put my hand on my heart.

"Whats happening to him!"Nya cried out

"He is responding"Cryptor called out

**_Nya's pov_**

Jay fell to his knees and grabbed his chest, he looked like he was in pain.

"Whats happening to him!"I cried out.

"He is responding"Cryptor called what does that mean.I can see his skin tone start to turn grey a little bit,his eyes were squeezed tight, and he was let out a cry of pain and fell on his hands looking at the ground.I can't watch him in pain.

"Come on Jay you cot to fight it!"Lloyd called to him

"Yeah don't let the evil take you over!"Cole told him

"Fight it Jay,remember who you are Jay Walker, the master of lighting,wolds funniest guy!Come on Jay don't leave me again!"I cried to him.

"Jay...Walker...is."Dont leave me again Jay.

"GONE!"He yelled out, OH teleported next to Cryptor with the evil smirk on his face boyfriend gone, look at Jack who had tears in his eyes.

"I have no use for you anymore."He said and trew him to us."Jay, take this place down."He said.

"Yes master." He said and looked at the ceiling.

"JAY DON'T DO IT!"Cole yelled out

"Heh heh. You always needed to be taught a lesson anyways might be strong, but lets see how strong you really are."Jay said and shot a lighting bolt at the ceiling and a giant boulder came falling down on top of him. Then something happened he switched from his evil self back to his normal self and said

"SORRY COLE!" Then turned back to his evil self. I looked back at Cole, but he was no longer there. I giant rock was now resting in the spot that he once stood in.

"COLE!"Everyone shouted all tried to pick up the rock,but it was no ure,we weren't strong enough. But apparently one of us was because the boulder slowly began to rise. Cole was lifting the boulder off of him.

"Cole are you ok?"Lloyd asked

"Yeah...just...give..me...a second"He said and throws the boulder in the opposite direction of us.i run over to him and give him a hug. He scared the ever-living crap out of me,but then I quickly let go when he said

"Oww"he said

"Are you ok"?Kai asked

"No I this my arm is broken"He said

"We got to get out of here"Kai said

"NO IM NOT LEAVING JAY HERE!"I yelled out, I just got him back I am not leaving him.

"Don't worry Nya I got it."Lloyd said and shot an unexpected beam at Jay. Once Lloyd stopped Jay lied on the floor passed out,Cryptor was gone and Jack was just to scared to talk. Kai walked over to Jay put him on his shoulder and we started walking back to the Bounty. Once we got there we but Jay in a Venge stone cage so he couldn't escape,and we were letting Jack stay with us that way once we find a cure for Jay him and Jack can hang out together like brother was in his room,he has not come out since we showed it to him. I was in the room Jay was in watching him that way if he woke up good he wouldn't freak out. I have been in here for about 2 and a half 30 minuets Kai keeps coming in here to check up on me. I turn to Jay I think the dark matter might be leaving is body because he has his regulate skin tone back,and his suit is back to normal.I smile at the thought of him not being evil. He must be waking up because he lets out a moan.

"Mmm,oh my head is killing me."He said,I smiled at least he was ok,but I had to be carefull just in case.

"Hey"I said to him

"Huh, oh hey"He said he gave me a cute dorky grin.

_**Jay's pov**_

My head hurt so much, I felt like I was run over by a truck multiple times.

"Mmm,oh my head is killing me."I said, I started looking around and found I was in a cage and judging since I felt weaker than last time the cage was made out of venge stone. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the most beautiful voice ever,Nya's voice.

"Hey"She said

"Huh, oh hey"Even though I was around her a lot I still felt nervous being around here, especially when we are alone.

"How are you feeling?"She asked me

"Umm im ok I guess, my entire body stings and feels numb and I have a major bad head ache,but other than that im good."I said.I got to stand up hopefully to put some feeling in my legs a pit.

"I'm sorry that you're in a lot of pain. I'm going to go tell the guys that your awake,ok."

"Ok."I said, then she walked out of the door. I started walking around my cage to wake myself up and plus some hoe it helped out with my head ache. As I walked around my cage I heard footsteps coming to the room,it was Cole,then came in Lloyd,Kai,Sensei,then Nya.

"Hey bud."Kai said

"It's good to see you're ok."Lloyd said

" It is good to see that you have recovered."Sensei told just stood there, he must still be mad at me from the boulder incident.

"Uhh guys."I said puting my hands on the bars of the cage.

"What is it Jay?"Nya asked me.

"Umm, can I come out please?"I asked because this thing is not that roomy in everyone looked at sensei and then Cole.

"Let him go."Sensei said,and then Cole came up to the door and unlocked it.

"Thx."I said

"What ever"He said, man he really is mad at me. Nya walked up to me and greeted me with a hug, which I gratefully excepted and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you're back."She said, I was about to tell her something when Jack appeared at the door. Me and Nya released from our hug and I looked at the brother I thought I never had.

"Hey"I said

"Hey"He said

"Its good to finally meet you."I said with a smile

"yeah, me too. Umm guys can you leave me and my...'brother' alone for a minuete?"Jack asked

"Oh sure"Nya said and everyone walked out of the then walked up to me and hugged be.

"It's so good to see you brother. I thought I had no family left but, I guess I thought wrong, heh."He said

"It's good to see you too,Jack."We pull apart from our brotherly hug and I ask him

"Do you keep calling my brother just because you don't know my name?"I asked with a smirk.

"Umm, eh heh ya."He said a little embarrassed.

"My name is Jay, like the bird, but my full name is Jayson Max nick name is Jay the guys laughed at me because my last name is Walker."I told him.

"Why would they laugh at yo- OH, FFPP, ok ok, I can do this, Jay im sorry I really shouldn't-"

"It's ok I'm used to it."

"But I shouldn't laugh at my brother."He proclaimed

"Hey, it's ok Jack."I told him.

"Oh ok Jay, who are our parents?"He asked

"Oh you'll get to meet them tomorrow, but let me tell you right now, Nya is off-limits."

"Jay I know, I know she told me." He said

"Ok as long as you don't hit on Nya I think you and my are going to get together just fine.

So how did you guys like it. MAJOR twist with Jack being Jay's bro right, well thx guys for the idea. READ ME LATER BYE!


	7. Another authors note

**Guys im glad that u THINK Jay and Nya are together now... but guess again. Don;t forget Jay still has dark matter inside of the question is "What is the evil side of Jay going to do?".**


	8. Can I Controll Myself?

**Can I control Myself ?**

* * *

_**Nya's pov**_

Jack asked all of us to leave the room so he could talk to Jay. So once we left the room and closed the door I heard Kai say

"What do you think Jack is talking to Jay about?"

"Well since Jack found a member of his family he is probably going to ask about him and his parents. I mean if I was a long lost family member I would sure ask a lot about my real parents."Cole said

"Well you can ask them once they come out, I'm going to the dining room, I'm starving."

"I'm gonna see if I can beat Jay's high score in guitar hero, did you see how many notes he hit on the drums!OMG!"Kai said while walking into the game room.

"I'm going to get a few hits on the punching bag."Cole said going to the deck while I was going to the dining room. I was eating the sandwich that I made and was siting in my usual spot that was next to Kai and across from Jay I always sat on the end closest to the door for some odd reason. Not that I'm complaining. _ha ha ha_, I was knocked out of my thoughts when Jack and Jay came out from the room they were talking in. Then came in Cole, he _WAS _happy untill he saw Jay he put a frown were his smile was then he left to the game room.

"Hi Nya."Jay greeted

"Sup Nya."Jack said trying to act all cool like what Jay tries to do when he tries to impress Jay slapped him on the arm and said

"Dude what did we just talk about?"He said with a tone of frustration, Jack just laughed. Is Jack supposed to be Jay's twin I mean he doesn't act like Jay, the only simulates is the hair style( I can't think of anything else, what do you expect LEGOs don't have much detail )Jack's Eyes were an aqua blue, he had surprisingly chocolate-brown hair, not chestnut like Jay's, and I also come to notice that Jack does not have the scar like Jay has over is right eye,hmm I'm going to have to ask him once I get the time on how he did get the scar.

"So what did you guys talk about?"Kai said walking out of the game room with Cole beside him.

"Oh ya know, just typical brother stuff."Jack said

"Well what was this 'brother talk'?"Kai asked

"Look I know we just met so I don't want to get off on the wrong foot here but, I don't think it's any of your bissuness."Jack said sternly

"Dont worry Jack he was always a bit nosey, he always has to know whats going on."Jay said then he walked out to the deck. Jack was about to go follow him when Kai asked

"Hay Jack, do you play any instruments?"

"Are you kidding! I used to be the best guitarist in my school!"

"So do you want to play?"Kai asked holding up a guitar hero guitar.

"Sure"He said and walked to the game room, along with Kai and Cole. A part of me wanted to go outside with Jay and talk to him, but I stayed. I got up and started to go to my room when I heard a scream. A scream of pain. _JAY! _I thought to myself.

* * *

_**JAY'S p.o.v**_

Jack was arguing with Kai when he asked what me and Jack talked about in my room.

"Dont worry Jack he was always a bit nosey, he always has to know whats going on."I said to him and started to walk to the deck because I didn't want any part in the fight that might start. And knowing Kai he was going to land the first hit. I stood in the middle of the training deck looking up at the dark sky, that twinkled with the shining stars. I smiled I remembered the last time me and Nya sat on the deck and started looking for some constellations.

_**Flash back starts**_

We were laying down on the deck to get a better view of the sky when I happen to notice Orion's belt.

"Hey , it's Orion's belt."I said to her

"Oh yeah I see it, and look the big dipper."She pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I didn't see that one."I said

"Hey Jay."Nya whispered

"Yes?"I whispered back

"I thing Thor sees you because the stars over to the left of Orion's belt, that looks huts like a lighting bolt."

"Really?"I asked trying to find it."Oh I see it, heh heh that's so cool."I exclaimed. Then Nya says

"Jay, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."I teased

"Jay."Nya said a small bit annoyed

"Heh heh Yeah you can ask me is it?"I asked, then that when I panicked."What is something wrong? Did I saw something? Is it too cold outside because we ca-"My sentence was cut short because Nya's lips were pressed up against mine and

_**Flash back ends**_

I felt the same feeling in my body again when I turned evil while fighting Cryptor my heart was hurting much worse than last time. I put my hand over my heart._ 'Could this just be a scitifect to Cole's cooking'?_ I asked my self. No. The heart burn isn't as bad as this. I was turning evil again and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. You know that feeling when a rock hits you in the head, well try that times 100 and put that pain in my heart area, yeah that's how bad it hurts now. I heard rapid footsteps coming from inside the Bounty I closed my eyes knowing whats going to happen next.

"JAY?!" Everyone screamed.I opened my eyes and I knew that they were no longer the electric blue they used to be, I knew they were now a dark purple not dark enough to mistaken it for black, but a good dark shad of it. I got off of my knees and face my fellow team mates who were now gasping at my new apperience. My clothes changed color as well ( IDK how, just seemed natural for this part )and I saw the sadness and fear in everyone's eyes especially Nya's hers were the most sad of all. I could see a tear form in one of them. And out of nowere for some reason I lunged at Kai. He was not ready for this sudden attack and neither was I. Then he dropped to to the floor dead._ Oh no what have I done!?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**heh heh heh, did Kai really die? Any ways I hope you liked this chapter SO SO SO SO SORRY it took my forever to finish it. I had a small case of writers block. BUT IM CURED NOW! YAY! Now all of you Kai fan girls out there don't stop reading I have something installed for Kai. So i really hope you liked this one read and review if you wish, I will try to post new chapter every week.**

**READ ME LATER BYE!**


	9. Good Bye Evil For Now

**Goodbye Evil...For Now**

_**Guys I am so sorry for making you wait a long time but I had school and stuff. And I also got caught up in a fan fiction story I was reading. Here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy it.**_

_**Jay's pov**_

I looked at Kai who lay on the floor. I can't beleave I did that to him. But to my surprise nobody screamed his name, then I saw his eyes wide open filled with anger and hatred. He wasn't dead, all I did was push him._ Phew. _But it looks like Kai wasn't going to return the favor. I was surounded by my former friends. Nya wasn't in the circle.'I guess she thinks there is still good in there is I just can't get it out yet'I thought to myself.

"Jay I know you can here me!Just stop this and no one will get hurt!"Cole called out to me. I felt the pain in my heart lessen and I called out

"You think im trying to do this!?"Then the pain returned.I let out a sharp cry of the evil side of me talked

"Good guess Cole, because I am and I'm enjoying it!"I knew that was the evil side of me.I would never try to hurt my friends.O.k maybe Cole a litle bit but thats beond the point.

"Jay we don't want to hurt you! Your our friend we can help you but you have to try to control this!"Lloyd cried out.

"Ha ha ha ha!That make think so much easier for me then!"A voice called. Cryptor. Then Kai and Cole both lashed at me. I maneged to dodge Kai's sword but unfortitly I ended up with a pretty deep gut at my left side from Cole's scythe. I was losing a good bit if blood, but I could still fight.

"Jay,true potental!"Cryptor called to me evily

"Heh heh heh, this is going to be fun."My evil side said. I felt energy swell up inside of me.I was activating my true potental.

"JAY STOP!"Kai telled at my as I stood there powering up myself.

"I...I CAN'T!"I called what I was about to do was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I was loking at Nya, with my lighting the ready.

"Heh, I always wanted to know what you sounded like screaming in pain."My evil side said to her, then pain lessened again and I yelled out

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, NYA!"Then the pain came back. It's a good thing Nya is a good listener because when I shot the lighting at her she was Kai came out of nowere and tackled my to the ground. I lost consetration and snapped out of my true potentl._'Thank GOD!'_ I said to my self, but I dont think Kai was going to take it easy on me. His eyes are still filled with anger and pinned me to the floor and I think he was trying to severly hurt my because he was putting a LOT of pressure an my right arm.

"GET OFF OF ME!"I called out both of my side calle out, I was in real pain now, I think Kai is trying to break my pain in my heart did't feel as bad anymore now it's my arm thats killing me.

"KAI, PLEASE LET GO YOUR BREAKING MY ARM!" I called out, this time being the good side.

"I'm keeping you here untill you turn back to normal! I'm not going to let you kill my sister, Jay!"

"Kai that wasn't me that was the dark side of me! OWW AGGHH!"Kai just put more pressur on my arm and I could have sworn I heard a _SNAP_. I looked over trying to avoid the pain in my arm, Cole and Lloyd were fighting Cryptor. Nya was nowere to be found.

"Kai where is Nya!?"I asked really scared

"Jay I'm not stupid I'm not falling for that!"

"No Kai I mean it I can't find her, just look!" And that what he did but he put more pressure on my arms to make sure I couldnt escape.

"NYA! WERE ARE YOU!"Kai called out. Then I heard it and I knew Kai heard it too. We heard Nya scream.

_**Nya's pov**_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, NYA!"Jay called out to me. I am so glad I listened to him because a huge lighting bolt was shot out od his hand. I had to find a way so stop this, so I ran to my room so I could get my samurai gear ready to look for sensei because for some reason he was at Mystake's tea shop,since she always has tes for everything else she might have some tea to fix Jay.I was runing to my room and I was anout probably about five more feet away when something grabed me and pulled me back. I hit its foot and I saw a small driod that Jay, I guess calles fun size. I got into a fighting stnce and so did the mini droid. I pulled out a dagger that I always carried with me for self the droid got out of its fighting stance and stood there,stiff as a board, he then started pressing some buttins on his arm and befor I could react a small red lazer cam flying towards me. It was so fast that I could't jump put of the way. It hit me in the stomache and I let out a sharp, loud scream of pain. I colapesed on the floor and I saw nother but darkness.

_**Jay's pov**_

I knew they did something to Nya because I know that scream anywere. I was snaped out of my thoughts when them pain in my right arm grew worse, Kia was still holding me down but every few seconds he would look up and search for Nya. I would also look up every once in a while and look for her, after that scream I felt scared that something really bad happened to her. I didn't have to look much longer because, funsize walked out on the deck draging Nya by the arms behind him.

"LET MY SISTER GO!"Kai screamed at him, then Cryptor answered with

"Ok I will make you a deal, give me my solider backand you get your sister back. If you really care for you'r sister you will know what choice to make."Cryptor said with a more evil tone. So he is after me, but what does he want with me? I'm already hurting my family because of the dark matter inside of me. What else does he want with me?!I asked myself.I then come to notice Kia gets off of me and holds onto my shoulder.

"Give me my sister back then you get Jay!"Kai calls so Cryptor.

"WHAT!"I screamed, I really didn't want to go back there.

"YOUR NOT TAKING MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME, I JUST GOT HIM BACK!"Jack called out, he had a few broozes and he looked like he ws limping. But I was snapped out of my thoughts when Cryptor answered with

"It's not your disiction, it's the fire starter's"He said looking over to Kai and I (Hey that rymed )

"Kai, no don't do it!"Nya yelled to Kai, funsize tied up Nya and stood beside her, he maybe short but he is actuall pretty I guess the evil inside me wanted loose because out of nowere I jerked my shoulder from Kai, kicked him in the stomacke and ran towards Cryptor. Funsize then let go of Nya, she walked over to Kai, he untied her and started talking to her, but I couldn't make any of it out. I looked over at Jack who was shedding quite a few tears, but Nya was worse she was bauling her eyes out. We walked over to the giant mech that kidnapped me last time and took off to where ever we were going. While we were in there Cryptor looked at me and said

"Let me see your arm."I then turned to him and put my hand on the broken arm. He reach out his hand and grabed my broken arm and held it firmly. It flippen hurt, he then messed with some of his buttons on his chest and flipped some swiches and then looked at my arm again. He then shot a lazer at my arm and the pain just disapeared."Does that feel better?"He asked me, I noddd my head because I was too shocked to talk. Then I heard some sort of battle cry then out all of a sudden Cole, Jack Lloyd and Kai came into the some odd reason Nya was not here. "WHATS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU NINJA TO QUIT FIGHTING!?"Cryptor yelled, then me, him and the others got into fighting stances.

"F.Y.I IM NOT A NINJA!"Jack yelled and charged at Cryptor, who was too shocked to move and then all of a sudded Cryptor was scream in pain.

"THAT WAS FOR MY BROTHER!"Jack yelled at him. I didn't know how to react, but then I flinched when I heard Cole say

"So you guys know what to do right?"And everyone nodded. What was this so called plan?I asked my self. Lloyd started taking on the nindroids while Cole, Kai and Jack took me on. Cole and Kai did the same moves like they did last time on the Bounty and this time Kai sword cut my same side, I started bleeding and then Cole, Kai and Jack ran up to me and pinned me on the floor. I then here a _zroom. _I knew that sound anywere, it was Nya's samuri X suit. It came in through the missing roof of the mech. Sensei Wu was in the modified part me and Nya made when all of us was trying to get the fang blades back from Pythor.( _**Im not going to put in Nya's pov on what she did I will have her tell you later **_)she and sensei came out of the mech sensei as usaill had his tea pot in his hand, but there was something weird, sensei didn't drik some of it befor he got os the samurai suit and he ALWAYS takes at least one sip befor he does anything. But I was shoken out of my thoughts when Jack, Kai , and Cole pulled me to my feet but still held me in place. 'Whats going on?'I asked myself.

"So how are we going to get that into his body sensei?"Cole asked, 'get whan into who's body?' I asked my self.

"He is coing to have to consume it some how."Sensei said, Nya then looked at me with worried eyes, the evil inside of my took me over again and I ended up saying

"You think I am going to take that!I'm not an idiot I like being evil, you will NEVER get me to drink that!" OH so its a specail tea that is suposed to take the dark matter out of me. I started feeling light headed, I must have been losing a lot more blood than I thought. I was about to break free and try to run away but I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head an then I blacked out.

_**Kai's pov**_

While Jack, Cole and I were keeping Jay on his feet and yelled out  
"You think I am going to take that!I'm not an idiot I like being evil, you will NEVER get me to drink that!" We all knew there was no way Jay was going to drink the tea so we had to forcefuly do it. I hit him on the back of his head with the hilt of my sword and he fell asleep like a light bulb blew calls out to Lloyd and says

"LLOYD WE GOT JAY LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"Lloyd then stops fight the nindroids and we escape through the roof that was gone because Cole ripped it off. I had the sleeping Jay on my shoulder as Nya carried all of us on her samurai suit back to the Bounty. I set Jay on his bed.(In this story the ninja have seprate rooms)We had to forcefully give Jay the tea in his sleep. Nya took the tea pot and cup from sensei and sat down beside Jay and started to pourthe tea ino the cup. She opened his mouth and poured a good bit of it into his mouth and closed it, she the started to rum his throat in a downwards motion. Some how it worked because the tea she poured in his mouth was gone. Now all we had to do was wait, and I hated doing that. Nya said she was going to stay here and watch over Jay just in case if Cryptor tried to kidnap him again. Me and the guys left to start fixing dinner. We forgot who was making dinner tonight so we had to flip a coin. Since Jack was now going to be staying with us, he was included. It was me and Cole vs Jack and Lloyd I won and so did Jack. I flipped the coin and he called tails, it landed in my hand and I looked at it. It was tails. I really hope Jack is a good cook we dont need 2 Coles on the ship.

_**Nya's pov**_

I was in Jay's room sitting on his bed watching him sleep. I wanted to make sure this tea would work. So far his skin tone has not changed, he still had the really really really dark shade of chestnut for his hair. Every once in a whil he would whince, I wouldnt know why though. He did it again and I stroked his hair. He was so cute in his sleep. He smiled while sleeping, I can't tell if its from me or, what he was dreaming about. All I knew is I was wottied about Jay. I got up off his bed so I could tell the guys nothing has changed. I walked to the dining room were suprizingly the most delightful smell found its way to my nose, I looked over to the table and Kai, Cole, Lloyd were there. Ok either Zane has come back to life or Jack is making diner. Im going with the Jack thing.

"Hey sis."Kai said with a happy tone

"Hi Nya"Cole and Loyd both said

"Hey guys."I said and I just had to ask"Who is cooking?"  
"OH, beleave it or not Jack is making dinnder. I cant beleav how good that smaells."Kai exclaimed

"So how is Jay doing?"Cole asked

"Thats what I came out here for. Nothing has changed so for. I- I dont think it worked," I said trying to hold back the tears. I didnt want my boyfriend to be evil. Jack walked out of the kitchen hold some plates, I guys he must have heard us talking because he then said

"Dont worry Nya, if it didnt we will find a cure. I promise and if you knew me better, you would know thats I **never** break my promises," He said smiling "Trust me I want him to turn good again just as bad as you do," Then he walked over to the table and but down a few empty plates. He walked back to the kitchen to get the food I guess, I didn't stick around to find out because I went back to the room the 'guys' shared to check up on Jay. Once I was inside what I saw shocked me.(hehehe I did it again lighting pun) Jay was sleeping on his bed he looked like he was scared, he must me have a bad dream, but the thing that freaked me out was that he had his chestnut colored hair back, his electric blue ninja suit that sensei made gave him was back to its origanal color, and his skin tone was no longer grey the tea worked all the dark matter is gone I think. All I know is that Cryptor wont give up so easily. The dark matter might have left Jay's body but we still have to keep an eye on him just for save keeping. But goobye evil...for now.


	10. A Family Problem

**A Family Problem**

_**sorry guys if I took forever, I was trying to make the new chap for the new story I posted. And I have school and stuff, so I hope I can make it up to you with the new and leave a review on how much you like it and if you have an account then PM me some ideas that's one of the reasons it takes me so long to post the chapters is because I don't have any ideas. so enjoy this chapter READ MY LATER BYE! JAYA OUT!**_

_**JAY'S POV**_

I woke up with a pounding in my head. It's like every time I wake up from sleeping I feel like I got hit by a truck, it's actually getting annoying. I put my ands on my head hoping that's it will help with the pain. It doesn't of course. I sit up from what it looks like im in my bed. I take in my surroundings, I am in my room. That means im on the Bounty. I look down at the foot of my bed to see the most beautiful thing ever. Nya sleeping. I guess she was watching over me while I was asleep. Well now its my turn, heh heh. Nya looks cute when she sleeps. I then look away from Nya and take a look at myself. I was asleep in my ninja gi and **its blue and not purple! **I take my gloves off and notice that my skin tone was normal. What did they do? _**(They changed you back that's what they did, stupid)**_ How did they change me back, not that im mad or anything but how is my question. No time to ponder on that, I come to notice that Nya was waking up. I put my hands at my sides and wait for her to take notice of me. After about 10 seconds she looks at me surprised and says

"Oh my goodness it worked and your awake!" She says pulling me into a tight hug

"Its good***gasp***to see you***gasp*** too Nya"I couldnt breath Nya was squeezing me too tight. She then realeses me and says

"Oh sorry, are you ok, are you hurt?"She said smiling

"The only thing that hurts is the back of my head. What happened any way?"I asked I just needed to know why I felt like I was hit by a Volvo.**(only car type that I know how to spell)**

"Oh, well what happened was while Cole, Kai, and Jack were restraining you, we were all trying to figure out how we were going to get this special tea in your digestive system so we could cure you. So Kai decided to hir with in the back of your head with is sword and then we would give you the tea and wait to see what happenes"she said moving a little closer to me. "I was really worried about you Jay, I thought I would never see the real you again."She says holding my hand

"Heh, well you can't get rid of me that easily. And I guess that explains why my head is killing me."I said rubbing the back of my head with my other hand because Nya was holding the other one,_ pretty_ tight too.

"Jay I know this is a bad time to bring this up but... I wanted to tell you that I choose-"Nya was cut off because Jack came into the room.

"Nya, Kai said he needed to talk to- JAY!"He looked surprised and excited at the same time.

"Hi"I said causally

"Oh my gosh your ok!"He says pulling me into a hug, he realeses and askes

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better"I said holding my head with my hands. I was feeling light-headed, I'm pretty hungry.

"Jay?Are you alright?"Nya askes me

"Umm sort of, im pretty hungry."I said letting go of my head

"Oh well dinner is done you guys that's what Kai wanted me to tell Nya.I will be sure to tell them that your awake"He says walking out of the room leaving me and Nya alone once again.

"We better get down there before they eat all the food."She says standing up

"Depending on who made the food." I said standing next to Nya

"OH, your brother did!"She says wide-eyed like she had just won the lottery

"Really, I never expected him to be a cook. WAIT, is his food edible?"

"Hmm hmm, yeah actually, it smells really good from my guess he cooked cheese burgers."She says with a smile.I guess it's because I'm becoming my normal self again. SHe looks down at my hand and takes it gently then looks back up at me. I gulp, is this a sign that she is going to pick me? We walk to the dining room and I here the others talking. I see Jack in the kitchen trying to grab enough cups in one try. Nya let's go of me hand and sits in her usual spot at the table and I sit in mine. Jack returns to the table with the cups and sits down next to me. Then the next thing I know all eyes are on me.

"What?" I asked

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Jay?"Lloyd askes me

"What do you mean?"I honstly don't know what they are talking about

"You didn't say anything come to he dining room, you didn't say 'Hi' to us, and you didn't instantly start talking when you sat down. Are you ok?"Cole asked me, I didn't really feel like talking after trying to kill my family from that stupid dark matter.

"Umm I just don't really feel like talking right now"I said, but I think that's the worst excuse ever because usually I just have to say whats on my mind.

"YOU not wanting to talk!What kind of parallel universe are we in now?"Kai jokes which gets a few laughs and im one of them.

"Can we just eat the food before it gets cold please"I aske wanting to change to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess"Lloyd says with I little suspicion.

During dinner while everyone was talking about what they were going to do if the saw Cryptor's face again. But I stayed quiet, nobody noticed to I just stayed like this for a good bit untill I my phone rang. Everyone stopped talking and tried listening on what was happening.

"Hello?"

_"son its your mom the is an emergency at the hospital"_

"whats wrong"

_"your father... he may not be leaving the hospital"_

"WHAT"

_"just come by and visit your father because this maybe the last time you will see him"_

"o...ok I'll be...right there"I said hanging up the phone with tears pouring down my eyes.

"Jay whats wrong?"Jack askes me

"Jack umm, y-you may not get a good relationship with d-dad"I said trying to not make my voice studder

"Oh Jay"Nya says giving me a hug trying to comfort me.**( remember in the one shot Jay talked about his parents getting attacked by the nindroids)**

"What do you mean?" Jack asked a little loud

"There is a problem at the hospital"I said with a few tears running down my face

"WHY IS DAD AT THE HOSPITLE!"Jack asked me really upset and angry

"He was attacked at the house and I didn't get there in time ti help him, but mom wants me to come by the hospital to see dad and I think we all should too."I said still will tears in my eyes

"Well, I sejest we get going"Kai says. I look over at Jack who has tears forming in his eyes. We start packing for the trip. Me and Jack are the most depressed, I just wish I could have made it there in time to help them. Maybe I'm not meant to be a ninja if I can't even keep my parents save. But I have to stop thinking about that now, the problem I need to be worried about now is the family problem. My dad, please make it you made me who I am. Please don't leave, not when you havent told me about Jack.


	11. A lost Member

**A Lost Member**

_**Hey guys Jaya here!Now I know it took me a while to make this chap. If you didn't know I started a new story called The 5 Elements, im going to do a flip-flop kind of thing. I post a chap for this story and post a chap for the other story. It seems to be working so far. And I know you were dieing to see the next chap because I left you a HUGE cliffie in the last chapter. So what do you thinks going to happen to Ed. Is Jay going to blame him self only one way to find out and that's to read this new chapter. ENJOY THE CHAP! READ ME LATER BYE!**_

_**JACK'S POV**_  
We were getting ready for our trip to the hospital. I'm excited and depressed all at once. I'm finally going to get to meet my real family, but...one of my family members could possibly die today. I walk into the bridge were everyone sat in silence. Nya was typing stuff on the monitor, Cole, Kai, and Lloyd were sitting down playing a game of cards. Sensei Wu is standing right next to me and Jay, my brother is the acting the worst of all of them. He was pacing back and forth his hands kept rubbing against each other like he was freezing to death, and is eyes were blood-red from crying. Granted I was crying pretty hard as well but why is Jay taking it worse than me is my question? I'm still waiting for him to explain how dad ended up in the hospital in the first place but he refuses to tell me. I walk up to Jay and place and on his shoulder to try to calm him. He stops in his tracks and turns around and looks at me. I then tell him

"Jay, even though I don't know dad that well just know that you can't put this all on youself."I tell him forcing a smile on my face. Is eyes start to fill up with tears again and he says

"That's where your wrong Jack. I have to put this on myself. It's my fault that dad is in the hospital." he said and then he walked to the window. I was going to go try talking to him again but Nya stopped me.

"I'll talk to him." She told me." When he gets upset like this im the only one he wont take is anger out on." And then she walked to Jay. He turned his head the turned back to the window he was looking out of. I walked over to the table where Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were playing their card game.

"Got any kings?"Kai asked Lloyd.

"Go fish"Lloyd responded and Kai leaned in and took a card.

"Hey Jack"Cole says to me. "How is Jay doing!"He asked me.

"When he gets upset does he get emotion problems or something?"I asked twirling my finger near me head show that Jay was acting a little crazy.

"No. But I know someone who has anger issues"Lloyd said smiling

"Who?"I asked. He then pointed to Kai. Kai turned to face Lloyd and then pushed him out of the chair he was sitting in. The three of us started to laugh a bit. Then this awesome flying ship started to rock back and forth.

"We are here"Sensei says and Jay bolts through the door. We all follow him but with half the speed. Once I made it outside I see Jay on the railing od the ship and he jumps off. I gasp as he just committed suicide. Kai walks up to me and asks

"Whats wrong Jack?" I was about to answer when I heard someone say

_"HEY YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT!" _It was Jay. I walk over to the railing where he jumped and come to find that we were on top of a building.

"Oh heh, heh never mind"I say and jump down next to him. Once everyone is off the ship we jump off the room of the building and walk inside. Jay walks up to the desk clerk and asks.

"Hello ma'am we are here to see my dad." He says kind of fast but still able to understand

"Whats the patient's name?" She asks putting on glasses

"Ed Walker" He says. The clerk types in the name on the computer and says

"You will find him in room W3C" She says

"Thank you" Jays says and takes off through the doors. Oh my gosh he is fast! We follow close behind when we get to the room dad is in Jay stops in his tracks. _Is he scared?_I asked my self. I walk up to him and I place a hand on his shoulder. I give him an encouraging look to open the door. He takes a deep breath and starts to open the door.

_**JAY'S POV**_

My brother gives me a look to open the door, I take a dep breath and slowly open it. The door is fully opened and I see something I never ever wanted to see. My father was asleep on his bed with bandages on his face with a few red spots on them. His arms gave a about two to three huge cuts on them, not bad in depth but mad in length. He had a cast on his left leg. I felt so bad for my father, apparently he also his two broken ribs but you can't really tell because of the hospital cloak thingy he was wearing.**_(sorry guys I don't know what its_ _called)._ **I shed a few tears. My mother was asleep next to his bed sitting in a chair she had bandages go all the way up from his hand to her shoulder. Other than that she was fine. I walk over to my mom and dad and I sit in another chair on the opposite side of my dad. Jack stands by mom and he takes notice of her. He then looks at dad and a few tears run down his face. The others walk in and they take notice of the two of us crying. So Kai decides to try lighting up the mood by saying

"Hey come one guys, I'm sure he'll pull through. He's a Walker."He says forcing a smile on his face. But it just quickly disappears and he face palms and shakes his head in disappointment and embarrassment. I didn't take notice that Nya walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. If she is trying to comfort me for the very first it's not working. She pulls a chair over and sits next to me. The hand on my shoulder travels down my back in a upwards and downwards motion. Even though I'm still upset, the rubbing on my back makes me feel a little better. I just still wish I could have gotten there in time to help them. To protect them. I choke back a sob and I come to realize that my mother is waking up. Her head lifts off my father's bed and she looks around the room. She takes notice of me and says

"Jay honey you came."She said still a little tired. Her voice filled with sadness.

"Of course mom, why wouldn't I. If you or dad are in trouble I'll always be here." She smiles at me and then takes notice of Jack.

"Jay who is your fr-?"She was about to ask but for some reason she stopped.  
"J-Jack?"She askes with tears in her eyes  
"Yes"He says

"OH, Jack you have come back!" She says getting up out of her chair and hugging my brother. Which he gladly returns.

"I'm glad I was captured nindroids"He says with tears running down his face. He doesn't even care if he doesn't look manly anymore.

"Jack what are you talking about?"My mom asks pulling away from the hug.

"I will explain later I'm just so glad I finally get to meet you!" He says with a big smile on his face still pouring out tears of happiness and hugs mom again. I smile as well has everyone else with the family reunion. I hear I low groan and I instantly look at my father. His eyes slowly open and the first thing he notices is me.

"S-son?"He askes. I knew he was in a lot of pain, just by looking in his eyes and the way he spoke.

"Yes dad?"I said walking up to him. He takes my hand and smiles at me. I smile back, I don't like the looks of this. Most movies I saw when someone close to you heart is about to die they hold your and smile and you and they tell them that they love you. Then the movie ends and everyone gets angry because of the ending. Why im I thinking this!? Jay dad is going to live! He has to!My dad looks over to my mom and brother.

"J-jack? I'm so h-appy to see -" He was cut off by a bunch of violent coughing. I try to sit him up but Im scared I might hurt him more. He stops coughing and looks and my brother again. Then he tries saying his sentence again.

"Jay,could y-you go stand n-next to you brother pl-ease."He says trying to catch his breath

"Sure dad" I say walking over to Jack. I make it to the other side of the bed and my mom stands where

* * *

I once stood.

"Sons I j-just want you t-o know... that I-i love you so mu-ch and don't let anyone t-tell you different. O-ok"He says. I can tell he is have trouble breathing and all the big gasps he is taking.

"Edna I l-love you. I l-love you allllllll"He says and his eyes drift shut and I hear the non-stoping beep from the heart monitor. Doctors rush in with a bunch of supplies._**( you**_ **know**_** how in the movies everything is in slow motion. picture this next part in slow motion. it makes it more dramatic the slow motion parts will be in italics) **the doctors start talking to my brother but my eyes dont leave my father. I then hear_

_"You all have to leave at the moment" My vision goes blurry. I have tears forming in my eyes. I look down away from my father. I feel strong arms wrap around my arms pulling me back from my dad._

_"No dad! No!" I start screaming. I didn't want to leave my father's side. It's all my fault this happened_

_"Jay lets go"It was Kai pulling my away. I try breaking free from his grasp but he was too strong for me right now._

_"DAD!" I scream once more before the door closes and Kai let's go. I run to the window to see what happening._

_"Clear!" I hear just before I make it to the window. I look inside and see doctors surrounding my dad. One of them is rubbing the shocker together to charge them again._

_"Clear!" He says again but nothing happened. The doctors stop what they are doing. The start puting the equipment away. One of the nurses walks over to my dad and pulls the sheet over his head. 'No this can't be happening'! I say to my self._

* * *

We are all on the Bounty now. We are all in the living room sitting in silence. Its been two hours since my dad died. I get up and everyone looks at me

"Where are you going?"Cole asks

"I'm getting some fresh air"I say and I walk out of the room heading to the upper deck. I hear footsteps behind me. I really don't care who it is at the moment, I just want to be alone now.

"Jay I know your upset I am too. Don't forget he is my dad too"Jack says trying to help me

"ITS JUST NOT FAIR!" I said walking over to the railing " I'M GOING TO GET THOSE NINDROIDS BACK IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO" I said slamming my fist on the railing. Lighting shot through the sky. I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder.

"And I'll help you"He said with anger in his voice. We may have lost a member very close to our hearts. But I'm going to get revenge on those nindriods. AND I SWEAR ON MY FATHER THAT I WILL DESTROY EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM! THEY ARE GOING TO REGRET MESSING WITH OUR FAMILY!

* * *

_**PSYCHO! HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IM SORRY THAT I DID THAT I JUST HAD TO. BUT DONT WORRY THE STORY GETS BETTER. HEH HEH REVIEW IF YOU WISH, PM ME IF YO WANT ME TO PUT IN AN IDEA. I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. I HOPE YOU ENJOIED. I TRY TO UPDATE ONCE EVERY WEEK. SO READ ME LATER BYE!**_


	12. After The Death

_**After The Death**_

_**HEY GUYS IT'S ME JAYA! SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER?IM SORRY IS I MADE YOU CRY *COUGH AKWARDKITTY COUGH* BUT DON'T WORRY THE STORY WILL GET BETTER SOON. I HOPE I GRABED YOU ATTENTION SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER WITH ALL YOUR HEART IF POSSIBE**_

_**JAY: I STILL CAN'T BELEAVE YOU MADE MY DAD DIE**_

_**JACK:YEAH**_

_**JAYA:SHUT UP! ALRIGHT GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER IF POSSILE AND REVIEW IF YOU WITH AND SEND ME PMS IF YOU WANT**_

_**NYA'S POV**_

I feel terrible, Jay and Jacks father died yesterday. And Jay is taking it the worst. He keeps saying that its his fault and none of this should have happened. They have been very devastated lately. Jay wont train, play video games, talk, or invent anything any more. He has completely changed since yesterday. I just wish there was something I could do to help him. I tried talking to each of them today but this is what happened

_**FLASH BACK 1 STARTS**_

_I walked into the game room to find Kai, Cole and Jack sitting on the couch. Jack was sitting and the end looking out the window, and Kai and Cole eyes were practley glued to the TV playing Fist To Face 2 or what ever. I wanted to see how Jack was doing to I walked up to him._

_"Jack" I called to him but he didn't turn around. So I called again_

_"Jack" this time a said slightly louder. But still no movement. I began to get a little freaked out to I started to shake him. He finally comes to and says._

_"What did you say Nya?"He asked_

_"I didn't say anything. Are you alright?"I saked. It was like hee didn't know where he was. He just blocked out the entire world._

_"What?"He asked. Whats going on with him I didn't even say anything_

_"What do you mean?"I asked. I was really confused. Is he hearing voices?_

_"I could have sworn that you said something."He says to me folding his eyebrows down_

_"No I didn't say anything"I said I was just a little freaked out so I just walked out of the room_

**_FLASH BACK 1 ENDS_**

And I thought that was weird. I always thought Jay always had to say whats on his mind. I guess I thought wrong because my 'talk' with Jay was completely unexpected.

_**FLASH BACK 2 STARTS**_

_Since my talk with Jack didn't go so well, I decided I wanted to talk with someone who always did. Sure he might me sad still but I know he would turn dow a chance to hang out with me. I walk in the kitchen but nobody was there. I check the dining room no one. His bed room was empty as well. I then start to get a little scared. I run to the upper deck and I find him balancing on the poles we installed for Lloyd when Jay was teaching him balance. I slowly walk up to him so I don't disturb his consecration. He was on one foot and was perfectly still. No part of him body was shaking, he was as stiff as a board. He had anger planted on his face. He didn't notice be because his eyes were closed. It kind of upset me a little that they are shut, I could stare into his eyes forever if it was possible. This is the closest I have ever seen Jay come to meditating. He then starts to move into a fighting stance still looking into darkness. His foot that he had lifted in the air was now planter firmly on the one behind the one he was originally standing on. He looks like he was about to pretend to fight when I accidentally say._

_"Smooth moves"I say his eyes open as quick as lighting, he loses balance and falls off the poles he was standing on._

_"Oh im sorry are you ok!?"I asked him and he nods. He was on his feet dusting him self off._

_"Ok so I talked to your brother earlier and I think something is wrong with him."I say to him and he gives me a look of saying What-are-you-talking-about_

_"He kept thinking I was saying something. I think he is hearing voices"I explain to him and he just nods. Why isn't he talking? 'Oh come on not again' I say to myself. Jay was closing himself off again._

_"Is there anything you want to talk about?"I aske him. He just shakes his head and starts walking to the railing. I follow over to him._

_"Jay I know your upset about what happened. But that doesnt mean that your alone." He then looks at me with tears slowly forming in his eyes. He gives me a look that not only says I-know but its mixed with a look of saying could-you-leave-me-alone-right-now. I nod to him and I walk into the Bounty, but before I do I take one more quick look at Jay. He sinks to his knees and puts his head in his hands. I knew I should go over there and comfort him but I knew he needed to let it out for right now. So I walked to my room and then that when I start telling you guys about the flashbacks._

_**FLASK BACK 2 ENDS**_

I know that Jay and Jack are taking this really hard but they have to get over it pretty quick if we want to save Ninjago. It then hits me I know I probably shouldnt bring this up again but maybe after we defeat Cryptor I'm going to tell Jay that I choose him. He will toadly forget about his dad dieing and will be happy agian. I _hate_ seeing Jay sad. And now that I found out that Jack is Jay's twin brother it dosn't help that it looks like 2 Jays' walking around the place. Thats what I'm going to do. Not only will it make Jay happy but it will also solve my problem.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW I PROBLOBY DIDN'T PUT SOMETHING IMPORTENT IN YET BUT DONT WORRY IT WILL COME. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT PM IF YOU WANT AND HELP ME OUT. READ ME LATER BYE!**_


	13. Jay? :(

**JAY? [:(**

_**Hey guys. Guess what I'm not dead. Im sooo very sorry I didnt update for a While stuff happened. I will tell you all about it at the end of the story. :)**_

_**"KAI'S POV**_  
As usual, me and they guys woke up to the stupid sound of the alarm clock. I tried covering my ears with my pillow, but I could still hear the ear ringing BEEP BEEP! I threw my blanket off of me. I sit up to find the blinding light of the sun shine through the window. I rub my eyes and stand up while yawing. I stop rubbing my eyes and take in my surroundings. Lloyd was still laying on his bed, Cole was heading to the bathroom, and Jack was standing next to his bed while yawning. We managed to cram a bed in here that way if Cryptor came after him of something there would be safety in numbers. But I then come to realise that there is only four of us in here. There should be five. 'Where is Jay?' I asked my self

"Hey guys where's Jay?"I asked. The guys just looked at me with confusion. Then we all looked at Jay's empty bed. It was neatly made with no evidence of him sleeping in it. OH WHY THAT LITTLE! HE BETTER NOT HAVE! I turned to the door and stormed out of the room heading for Nya's. When im about two feet away from her door I feels hands and arms being place on my arms and shoulders. The guys were holding me back and Cole tells me

"Kai lets not jumps to any conclusions! Remember the lesson sensei taught us!" I then start to cool down a bit. Maybe I took this a little far. I was just getting angry at what I thought. But I still walked over to Nya's room. Once I got there Cole placed a hand on my shoulder I guess to keep me in place if Jay was in here. I knock on Nya's door waiting for a response.

"Just a minute!"I hear her call from the other side. After about a minute she opens the door.

"Hey Kai, whats up?" She was still in her pajamas. I guess she was getting ready because she had her hair brush in he left hand.

"I was wanting to know if you knew were Jay is?He was't in our room when we woke up."I tell her. Her face turns from tired and happy to scared and sad.

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday. You don't think something bad happened to him do you?" She asked trying to hold back a few tears. I know that she is scared because of something I did when my mom and dad died. I just missed them so much I wanted to be with them

_**FLASH BACK STARTS**_

**_I was about 12 and Nya was 9 at the time. She was in her room doing her home work and I was in the living room looking at the pictures of my mom and dad. I missed them so much. I missed my dad giving my pointers on how to make swords. I missed my mom baking her famous brownies. I missed the hugs they gave us. I missed every thing we did together. SO that's when I walked in to the blacksmith shop my dad owned. Or used to own. I looked around the room and found what I was looking for. A sharp knife. I took the knife off the rack it was handing from and I looked at it. It was a little dull but still pretty sharp. I turn it around to when the blade was pointed at my heart. I will see you soon guys. I said to my self and pulled the blade up and then pulled it down. I then suddenly stop. The blade pierced my skin and a trickle of blood comes down. I then come to realise that im being selfish. If I kill myself who will take care of Nya?_**

**_"KAI!" I hear someone scream. I turn my head and I find Nya standing at the door crying. I pull the blade away and drop it to the floor. I run to my sister and tall her that im ok and stuff like that. After that day she has always been watching me. It was kind of freaky._**

**_FLASH BACK ENDS_**

She must be scared that Jay commited suicide. When someone close to your heart dies It make you do weird stuff. I know how he feels to have a family member you love, die right in front of you. I walk up to my sister and I give her a small hug she then hugs me back and I can feel some tears hit my pajamas.

"Don't worry Nya. We'll find him, I promise." I tell her, giving her a smile. I know that she is upset, she has always been in love with Jay. Seeing him crushed hurts her just as bad as him. I release her from our hug and I look to the others.

"Alright boys no matter what happens we have to look for Jay! Now let's get to it!"Cole orders and the rest of us nod. We all run to the bedroom and we quickly spinjitsue into our ninja gis. We all split up. Cole goes to the game room, Lloyd calls him mom, Jack checks the kitchen, and I check the upper deck. Once the door comes to sight I hear something crash down. It sounded like a body falling to the floor.

"Oh no" I said and I started running towards the door. Once I make it out onto the deck I saw something I never expected to see. Jay?

_**JAY'S POV**_

I got up extra early today to train. I have to be ready when I beat the shit _**( im sorry for the language its the only way I thought it would make him sound really ticked off)**_ out of the nindroids. I got out of my bed and I checked the digital clock. 4:00, perfect. The alarm doesn't go off till 6:30 so I'll have plenty of time to train, lots more once the guys wake up. I can't explain why but for some stupid reason we all have our own room but we all choose to sleep in one. Which I find kind of weird but know that my brother is here there is a reason to be in one room. He is not a ninja so he can't protect him self. BUt anyways I walk to the closet and I pull out one of my older ninja gis. I have always liked the one I used to combat the surpintein with, it makes me feel more protected with all the metal. I wanted to get started on training as soon as possible. I folded up my suit and walked to the door carefully stepping on boards that didn't make a noise that sounded like a nindroid moaning in pain. Heh heh I wonder what nindroids sound like screaming in pain. An evil smirk crept up on my face. I put my hand on the door knob and look back at my sleeping brothers. I open the door just enough for my to squeeze out, and I slowly close it. I start to walk for the upper deck. Once im at the door I spinjitsue into my ninja gi, silently as possible. Once im in my gi I set my pajamas on the floor next to the door and I set up the training equipment. But then I hear a voice that I though I wouldn't have to worry about till after a while.

"Jay" Was all that was said. I got so angry, apparently angry enough where lighting shot through the sky. The entire bounty brightened up and I saw him. He was standing on the left railing of the Bounty.

"What do you want?"I asked, my voice was full of hatred. I swear if I had my weapon, I would kick his ass right now.**(****again**_** sorry for language only way to make him sound mad)**_

"I only came to take back what is mine"He says as maniacal as ever. I swear I think my blood is literally boiling. I felt my entire body start to warm up. It kind og hurt a bid, but the angry that's consuming me at the moment is blocking out the pain.

"You think I would go back to you after you killed my dad!"I yelled out, I saw another lighting bolt strike the sky.

"Ah yes. I forgot about that... then I guess I will have to take you by force again. SHOW YOURSELVE!"He calls out to me. Then in a blink of an eye nindroids were everywhere. They all stood on the railings of the Bounty. They all started closing in on me. They all pulled out their katana and charged at me. Then there was lighting in the sky, and light shines everywhere.

_**Sensei Wu's Pov**_

I sat on my floor meditating watching the spirit smoke. Now that the nindroids are back I fear that something more tragic could happen. But im sure Jay will be ready, I watched him go by my room, I didn't say anything, He appeared he was training. I then opened my eyes as I saw a blue light lumenate from upper deck, then the spirit smoke started to react.

_**What sensei sees in spirit smoke**_

_**I see... the ninja. They are all cornered and the nindroids are closing in on them. Nya was asleep on the floor. Then out of no were a nindroid falls through the ceiling and lands next to Nya. The nindroids have grabbed the ninja and turned them around so they can face the face that Nya was going to die. The nindroid pulls out his katana and... he is dead on the floor. Jay has disappeared. Everyone looks up to see Jay in the sky glowing blue. He was wearing a blur top that comes down all the way to his knees but half of it was covered with metal that has the lighting symbol on it. His lower half he was wearing a dark blue which could me mistaken for black. This is made out of a special material that could attract and energy and Jay could use it as a weapon. His eyes glowed just like they did when he found is true potential . No this is not is true potential... this is his ultimate form. Only one of the ninja can upgrade to 2 different forms. And it seems that this time its the lighting ninja.**_

_**END OF SPIRIT SMOKE**_

Jay is going to unlock great power some day. But I must keep an eye on him. He must learn to control it before it controls him.

_**KAI'S POV**_

I can't beleave what im seeing right now. If I didn't see this with my own eyes I wouldn't beleave it . There were nindroids scattered all around the deck in a full circle. And right in the middle was. I guess you could call my brother? But this isn't the Jay we all know and love. This Jay looks like he tried to give these nindroids a _ slow_ and_ painful_ death. There was this weird red liquid staining his ninja gi and looks like blood, oh I hope it's not his . He has this wild look in his eye, which kind od scared me. It looks like if you get on his bad side it will be the last thing you'll ever do. His eyes looked like they had a lighting bolt right were the pupil should be. And they were glowing!

"Umm Jay? Are you ok?" I asked. He then turned his head so fast it looked like it would fly right off.

"Never been better" He says. His voice was hoarse and he was panting. He had an evil smile on his face. It kind of looked like the dark matter took him over again. But none of his aperiences changed. He then just causally walks on top of the nindroids walks over too me and then says.

"Never been better"He says still having the evil smile plastered on his face. He walks out the door and into his room. I look back at the most scariest thing I have ever saw. I then hear foot steps, but this time there was more that one person.

"Where could he be?"It was Cole. I quickly turn around my eyes full of surprise when I just realise whats going on.

"Guys I found Jay! I think!"I said

"You did?! Where is he?" I was about to tell him when out of no where he appears behind him.

"Some one call my name?"He says with the same creepy smile. Everybody flinched. Jay didn't have all the weird blood on him any more so I guess that why he went into his room.

"Jay, where were you!?"Nya crys out grabbing Jay into a hug. Jay hugs her back, but I could tell he wasn't giving the same amount of affection as Nya was. She releases him from the hug and asks again

"Where were you? We looked every were for you. You had me worried Jay" She protests.

"Oh. I just got up early for training, that's all." He says still smiling creepy.

"Jay? What's with the creepy smile?"Lloyd asks. Jay's smile turns to his original happy-go-lucky smile and says

"What do you mean?" He asks "I have always smiled like this." He says. 'Yeah but you never smiled like _that_ before.' I tell my self.

"Yeah but you were smiling like- forget it."Lloyd says and he walks to the kitchen. It's a good thing he is not a kid anymore unless this argument would go on for hours.

"Well I sejest that we forget this ever happened and wait for breakfast and then start trianing."Cole sejests. Everyone one nods and walks into the dinning room. Before we make it into the dining room I grabbed Jay's shoulder and tell him

"You and I need to talk" He then looks at me a little suspicious then nods. The both of us walk into the room we all share and I closed and locked the door behind me. I turn to Jay. He was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. He looked like he was irritated.

"So what do you need to talk about this time?" He says. I know that I shouldnt bring this up, but I need to protect Nya

"Jay I know that you love Nya. And I know that we had this conversation before, but... something is wrong with you."I tell him I didn't want to come across being rude to him but I think I did because he said this

"You-. We'r-. I knew it! I knew that you couldn't let her go! What's it going to take for you to let her go and do what she want!?"He yells at me "And somethings wrong with me? Like nothings wrong with you!"And he just kept going on and on and on about how I said something was wrong with him.

"JAY! I didn't mean it that way!"I yell at him. He stopped talking and looked at me and I swear that is eyes got a shade darker. I could tell he was really angry.

"It sure sounded like it!"He points out. And I agree, but that was the first think my brain came up with.

"Look Jay I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But after your dad died you changed. For peats sake man I found you this morning covered in blood surrounded by dead nindroids smiling evilly. seriously man are you ok?"I ased him. I don't think I should have mentioned Jay's dad because a tear fell down from his face. Then after about thirty seconds of silence Jay's sad mournful face turned angry and furious.

"It's Cryptor's and the nindroid's fault that my father is dead and im going to avenge my dad!"He yells out with so much anger that hundreds of lighting bolts struck the sky. "One Way. Or Another."He says. Then walks to the door unlocks it and walks out of the room. Great now Jay has gone coo coo and he hates me now perfect. Then again I shouldnt blam him. People do or say stupid stuff when someone close to your heart dies. I should know.

_**JAY'S POV**_

Thanks a lot Kai! I was in such a great mood but you just_ had_ to talk about me an Nya's relationship. Man it felt good to kick those nindroid's butts. Oh I loved it when the begged for mercy, ooh ooh ooh it was so much fun. Problem is now there are less nindroids to kill. Aww well that means im closer to getting Cryptor back for taking my dad away from me. Don't worry dad im almost finished. I Will Avenge You.

_**Ok guys looks like you got suuuuper lucky. I managed to finish this chapter the day befor I leave to go some were. Did I turn Jay OCC yet. If I did YES! If I didn't aww I was trying to make him act crazy. I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you wish and PM if you wish. OH and Pm me some truths and dare too while your at it. Remember I have a truth or dare story.( hint hint ) :)**_

_**- Jaya 4ever**_


	14. Cryptor's Plan

**Cryptor's Plan**

_**sorry guys that it took my so long to update. I have school, writers block, and so many other things that kept me from updating. So i hope this chapter makes you happy**_

_**Zane's girl friend yes, yes he is.**_

_**Ninja meap Im glad you like it so far.**_

_**Enjoys this chapter and one more thing**_

_**I do not own Ninjago. GOD I WISH I DID!**_

_**Jay's pov**_

After my talk with Kai, and my promise to my dad I was out on the deck with the others. Kai was at the punching bag, Cole was twirling is scythe around Jack said he wanted to try to be a ninja. At first I refused but sensei insisted I let him. He seems to have gotten pretty good with whips so he has tried to slash at the poll mast. Lloyd was using his power to hit some targets and I was doing tipple back/front flips.

"Hey I think I got it this time!" Jack says getting into his stance. He pulls back the whip and swings it forward. OH MY GOODNESS HE... tied himself up. I sighed as he tried to untie himself but ended up falling face first on the floor.

"Umm can I have a little help here?" He says laughing nervously.

"I'll help you bud" I said I was doing my last two flips and landed gracefully on me feet and made my way to my silly younger brother. "Dude it helps if you let go of the handle." I say to him.

"Oops heh." You can defiantly tell that we are brothers. We look a lot alike and we like a lot of the same stuff too. Oh Jeez having a brother is hard. Just imagine what Kai has to go through. No offence Nya. I wonder what it's like to have a sister.

"Where did the end go?" I say searching for the end of the whip so I could unravel him.

"Uhh" Was all I got out of him.

"Hey Jay, Try to get him to use that Constrictie trick. Just loosen up a bit." I hear Cole call out. I guess Jack knew what he ment because he instantly stopped struggling and started to slip out from the whip. I found the end of the whip and started to untie him. After I finished freeing him he stood up and I could tell that he was really embarrassed.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen."He says

"Hey it's ok stuff like this happens."He say to him giving a small smile. I walked back to the area I was training in but instead of doing flips I was going to work on my speed. I pressed a board that was sticking out and a tread mill popped out. I modified it that way it could go up to 100 mph or possibly higher. I stepped onto it and started messing with the controls. I was going to start it off with 5 mph and every minute it would go up 2 miles. I pressed start an I instantly start jogging.

**]- 1 HOUR LATER -[ **

I was running 125 mph and im not even breaking a sweat. Everyone went inside about 40 minuets ago but I wanted to keep training. Every once in a while I would turn around and start running backwards and every time I did I saw Nya in the bridge watching me. I would always give her a smirk and turn back around then go back to running. I was about to turn back around untill I heard

"Hey Jay." That caught me off guard . I ended up tripping over my own feet, and falling onto the tread mill. Then I used my teleportation power so I could make sure me and the person behind me couldn't get hurt.

"Omg my gosh Jay I'm so sorry!" Nya said covering her mouth with her left hand. I turn around to face her. Even in my worst of days Nya could never ciest to amaze me.

"I'm fine Nya it's ok." I tell her giving her a smile. Though she probably can't see it because my hood was covering pretty much my entire face except my eyes of course. She put her hand down and says

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I said

"Well you took a pretty bad fall are you positive you're ok?" She asks me taking a step closer to me. She has a smile on her face. Not one of her normal ones either.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not like that was the first time I fell on my face."I tell her taking a step closer to her giving her the same kind of smile. I pull off my hood for 2 reasons, 1 It's hot out here and 2 If I didnt Nya would have done it herself. We were about 2 steps away from each other. Nya decides to take the last two. We were so close that we were chest to chest. I started to gaze into he chocolate-brown eyes. Nya was the most beautiful thing I have ever saw in my entire life. I don't know what I would do with out her. Since I was in my thoughts I didn't notice that Nya's hands traveled up my arms. I could tell she was looking in my electric blue eyes. I can't really explain it, but I guess my eyes were originally a light blue but once I discovered my true potential they turned into the electric blue. Just when I was about to close the gap between us I heard the noise I didn't expect to hear for a while.

**WEEP WEEP WEEP!**

Some evil activity was happening near by. Nya let's go of me and steps back. I quickly walk up to her give her a quick peck on the lips then I run into the bridge with Nya by my side. Once we make it into the bridge Jack was already inside looking at the map. Shortly after me and Nya walk in Cole comes in, then Kai, then Lloyd, then sensei. Nya walks over to the computers clicks and press a few things then says

"Guys a few nindroids were spotted in Jaminakai village. But the bridge also picked up the nindroids in some abandoned facility that looks like hundreds of years old!"

"It appears that you 6 are going to have to split up." Sensei says with a calm tone as usual

"6!?" I say

"Yeah sensei I may not be good at math but shouldn't there be 5. Me, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Jack?"

"Excuse me but who said that my brother was coming?"I asked. There was no way I was going to let my brother join such a dangerous mission.

"I'm not letting my sister out on this dangerous mission!" Kai says in a pretty loud tone.

"Well I'm not letting my brother come on a dangerous mission!" I say in the same tone ."I _can't_ let my brother go. You want to know why. Because he can't fight, he can't even swing his whip around without tieing himself up!" I point out

"Knock it off you two!" Cole shouts to both of us." Kia I'm sorry but Nya has to come with us. Jay is right, Jack hasn't had any experience in battle, Nya has."Cole points out. I know that Kai doesn't want to let her fight and neither do I. But I know that she can protect herself, I can't baby her like her brother does. I see it in Kai's eyes that he understands.

"Jack. You and Jay are staying here." Cole says. 'WHAT! OH THE HELL I AM!' I scream in my head.

"Cole I can't stay here I _need_ to fight these nindroids." I say to him.

"I'm sorry Jay but you're the only one that can keep up with their speed so you will be a better protector for your brother." Cole says. I felt my eyes start to get warm. Yes im crying but not from sadness. From anger, Cole knows I want to fight the nindroids but he won't let me. I _have_ to avenge my know when someone is dying and and once they die you make a promise on their grave that you will do something, well that's what this is. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a loud

**BOOM! **

Uh oh. That sounded offley close. Correction. Ah yeah. A smile creeps up on my face with I see the dented, scared, and rusted face of Cryptor because I know that _I _caused all of that.

"Cryptor." Nya says from behind me

"I see you got a new look. You look better, what did you do?"I ask trying to get on his nerves. And I succeed. He growls in anger at me.

"What are you doing back here?"Cole asks slighty stepping in front of me.

"Normally I would tell you I want me soldier back. But now I want... He put in a dramatic pause perfect.

"Revenge. I know that you want revenge too Jay. So I'll make you a deal. You go to the facility, we fight." Something has to be going on because he knows he is no match for me anymore.

"What's the catch?"I ask.

"I'm not finished. We fight...to the _death_." He then turned invisible and left the ship.

"Well guys. Looks like a change of plans. Lloyd do you think you can take out the nindroids in Jaminakai Village?" Cole says turning to Lloyd

"Hey I may not be able to move mountains any more, but I can still take out a few droids." Lloyd says confidently.

"Then it's settled, Cryptor get's his fight today." I say. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun' I say with a smile. I snap out of my thoughts with I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Jack.

" Jay be careful will you. Your the only brother I got, I already lost dad I don't want to lose you."He says pulling me into a brotherly hug. I hug him back, I know that he's scared that I'm going to get hurt but I need to avenge dad. I'm not letting the nindroids get away with this so easily.

"Don't worry Jack. I'm a trained ninja I'll be ok. I promise." I tell him. After about 10 more seconds we realese from our hug and I look at the others.

"You guys ready?"I asked putting my game face on

"Ready as I'll ever be."Lloyd says

"I got your back."Kai says

"Ditto."Cole says. I look to Nya, she gives me a nod telling me that she is ready. Sensei walks up to us.

"Be wary ninja, I fear that the nindroids are planing something. And it seems that, Jay is their target. Watch over each other." He says then he looks at me and says

"Jay before you go may I speak with you. Alone."He asks. 'ok talking to you is ak. BUT ALONE! WHat did I do? OH man' I say inside of my head.

"Yes sensei."I say walking out of the bridge and into the hall. I was about half way in the hall untill sensei puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turn around to face him and he says

"Jay over the past days I have watched you very closely. I know that your father has passed, but be careful when you are in battle. Do not become like Kai."He explains, I give him a nod and I walk back into the bridge. Everyone is gone. I walk out onto the upper deck and everyone is there waiting for me.

"Alright guys Jay is back you already?"Cole asks everyone nods including me. We bring our weapons and techno blades with us just in case. When we are all ready we jump off the side of the Bounty ono the roof of the facility Cryptor wants to meet us at. We slowly make our way to the windows an doors and creep inside. Nya was right, this place _is_ hundreds of years old. We all make our way into the middle of the room.

"So Cryptor said he would be here. But where is he?" Kai asked I start walking towards a wall a bit untill I hear a faint, echoing

_click_

Uh ho. Nindroids come out of no where and surround us. Then I hear the most hated thing of all.

"Heh heh heh heh. I see you fell for my plan." Cryptor reveals himself _right _in front of us. He was holding to metal katanas.

"I knew there was a catch." I say under my breath.

"Did you really think I would make a deal to do something I could do right on the spot. Are you ninja that gullible?" He says The nindroids start to close in on us backing us up into a corner. I then hear a scream that stardles me, Nya was by my side and now she is gone, I start franticly looking around the room when I see Cryptor holding Nya with a katana inside of her stomach.

"NOOOO!" I scream

_**dun dun dun. Oh I am so evil. Will Nya die, will she live you have to wait to find out. I fooled you didn't I. YOu thought Jay was going to get that new form here didnt you. Hee hee hee. Review and PM if you like. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ don't hate this chapter just because Nya is hurt.**_

_**-Jaya 4ever**_


	15. Untold Secrets

**Untold Secrets**

_**Hey everyone I made the new chap. Im not dead just in case if you were wondering. I left you a cliffie now lets see iffire Nya will be ok. HEE HEE HEE! ENJOY! :)**_

_**Nya's pov**_

Pain swelled up inside my stomach, I saw blood quickly drip down from me. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. My vision grew blurry and I welt extremely weak. I grew drowsy. Then I heard someone scream my name. It was faint

"NYA!" I couldn't tell who it was. I saw a figure run up to me, it was a blue figure. Jay. He was the last sight I saw before darkness consumed me.

**_Jay's pov_**

I heard her, Nya. She screamed in pain. I electrocuted the nindroid in front of me and ran towards my fallen love. I screamed her name, when I got to her she fell unconscious. Somehow Cryptor escaped but I didn't care. I had to help Nya, but how? I held her in my arms trying me best not to cry. I looked at her open, bloody stomach. It's was slowly rising and falling so that's a good sign. I looked behind me and saw the others fighting the nindroids. About 10 of them have fallen, leaving 30 more to deal with. But the problem is the guys already look tired. I looked back at Nya. This probably wont help much, I ripped the sleeve off my ninja gi and wrapped at around Nya hoping it would stop the blood flow a little. I was so angry, first Cryptor uses me to get to the others, he kidnaps my brother, kills my dad, and now he kills the love of my life. I'm not letting another person die, not now. I set Nya aside and I look to the nindroids again. I put my mask over my fave and scream

"NINJA GO!" I spin around all over the place. The next thing I know I'm next to Nya again and 3 nindroids are left. And they get taken out my Kia, Cole, and Lloyd. I turn my attention back to Nya who was breathing even slower now.

"We need to get her to the hospital. ASAP!" I tell them. I pick her up brutal style and I run out of the building with the others slowly falling behind. I was speeding up with every step I took. I was activating my super speed. I was running through a forest, the birch wood forest to be exact. I would pass a few tree horns here and there, and sometimes I would have to move left or right a bit so I didn't hit a tree. I felt a rumbling noise in the ground as I ran. I looked up and saw the Bounty following me. I looked back down and saw that I was almost in Ninjago City. I started to build up more speed. I dodged through the trees, signs, cars, buildings, and then I made it to the hospital. I immediately when I saw the building, I ran through the doors and started yelling

"HELP PLEASE HELP! SHE IS LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD! SOMEONE HELP HER PLEASE!" I scream. 4 nurses come, they take Nya from my arms and they put her on a stretcher, I try to follow but they stop me and say

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go beyond these doors!" I stopped at the doors and I look through the small window, Nya kept going through a straight hall, untill she was turned left and I didn't see her anymore. I turn around and saw the guys come running through the doors. They see me and start running towards me.

"Jay where did they take Nya!" Kai says really in a real scared tone. I pointed to the doors behind me and didn't say a word. Then I heard something that I didn't expect to hear in a long time.

"Jay!" It was my mother, but whats she doing here? My mom sees me and walks over to us. and asks

"Jay whats going on?Why are you here? And I see Jack is with you. But where is Nya?" When she asked that it took every bit of energy I had not to cry. Then my brother joins in the conversation

"Nya is umm... she has been injured in battle. She's been stabbed in the stomach and Jay ran her all the way over here." Jack explains. My mother gasps and looks over at me.

"Jay, baby are you ok?"She asks me but I don't say anything I just turn back around and I look out the window again waiting for a doctor to come through the hall to tell me that Nya will live, that she wont die, that she has enough blood. I don't hear much behind me but I think I hear my brother ask

"Umm mom I've wanted to ask you, do you think you can tell me what happened to me and Jay. How come we never grew up together?" I hear my mother sigh and she says

"I suppose you have a right to know. And so do you Jay."My mom says. I turn around to face my mom who is now sitting in one of the waiting chairs. My brother is sitting by her left and I sit by her right.

"Ok here is what happened to you two."

_**Flash Back Starts**_

_**When you were still only 2 years old of course you needed a baby sitter. But Debra was away on vacation so we had to get you a new one. His name was Derek. Me and your father had to do a lot of things that day so we wouldn't get back till late and night. And I remember it like it was only yesterday that Jay wouldn't let go of your father.**_

_**"DADA!" He would scream.**_

_**"Don't worry son I'll me back I promise. Now go play with your brother."He said as he set Jay down. He walked over to me and said**_

_**"Honey out of all our inventions there two are our greatest."He said with a smile.**_

_**"Mm-hmm I already know dear." We waited for about 3 minuets for Mike to arrive. Once he got here he said he would take good care of yo two while we were away. We got in the deloppy and drove off to the store. We needed to get food and we noticed that you two had a nack for a few instruments. Jack would always make small tunes on a guitar and Jay would drum on anything he could tap on. **_

_**We were gone for about 5 hours. But once we got home with all the groceries and instruments it broke my heart to see what I saw. The room was a mess Jack and the baby sitter were gone and Jay was in the corner crying with blood on his hands. **_

_**Flash Back Ends**_

?And after that we never hired a baby sitter ever again. And Mike left a permanent scare over your eye Jay. That's how you got it." My mother tells me.

"You see son that's why we didn't want you to leave the house to go places. I really am sorry me and your father didn't let you go on school field trips, we just wanted to protect you." She says. My and My brother were astonished, Lloyd looked sad, Kai looked like he was about to break down, and I couldn't read Cole's expression he was always hard to figure out.

"So after all there years I was kidnaped." Jack says. Then for some reason Lloyd, Kai, and Cole find something funny and start bursting out laughing.

"Umm whats so funny?"I asked because I found nothing funny about my brother being kidnaped.

"You you... p-play the... drusm!"Lloyd manages to say in between his laughs.

"And whats the problem in that?"I asked

"We HA HA didn't expect you HEE HEE HEE to play an instument."Cole says speaking like Lloyd. After the laughing fest was over we sat in silence.

"So mom what are you doing here?"Jack asked

"I just came to see your father one last time."She says. A tear slips down from my eye.

**]- 1 Hour Later -[**

I was pacing in front of the doors were they took Nya. I was so scared, it's all my fault my dad died and now it's my fault that Nya might die. I stopped pacing and I looked through the window again. I see a doctor. NYA'S DOCTOR! I stopped pacing and I backed up from the door so I didn't get smacked in the face by it. The doctor walks in with a smile on his face. THat _has_ to be a good sigh if he is smiling. right? He walks up to me and says

"Are you the person who brought in Nya Flamly?"** (sorry I don't know her last name and I see this one more often)**

"Yes."I tell him

"I have good news and bad news." He says. uh oh

"Whats the good news?"Kai asks

"The good news is that she is going to live. The bad news is she lost so much blood and we don't have her type."He explains. CRAP! For some odd reason Im here blood type and Kai isnt. And I **_HATE_** needles, man why does Nya have to be O positive?

"Do any of you by chance have here type?"He asks

"I do." I said I really didn't want to do this but if it meant helping Nya I would do anything for her.

"Are you willing to give up two pints of blood for her?"He asks

"Is that all you need?"I asked because I didn't want to e out of here then have to do it again.

"Possibly 3 pints. The quicker the blood gets into her body the quicker she can come home."He explains.

"I guess I'll do it."I said

"Ok follow me."He says while waving his hand to his direction, commanding me to follow him. We walk through a long hall way. Just like the one Nya was sent through. I walk by a lot of penitent's doors. One of which I'm going to visit in about 10 minuets. We walk up to a door that says '**Blood Donation**', we walked in and there were plastic bags in a box, a chai next to a table, and some strange matches.

"Sit in the chair please."He says pointing to the chair next to the table. He walks over to a small desk and pulls out a few papers.

"I need to ask you a few questions before we start."He says

"Ok"I say just wanting to get this over.

"Whats your name again. I need your full name."He says

"Jason Max Walker." I tell him. He writes some stuff down.

"Whats your age?"

"17"I say

**]- 30 minuets later -[**

"Ok im sure Nya will be out not to long from now."The doctor says. My arms are killing me, like I said I _HATE_ needles. I was back with the guys and if looks could kill Kai would be given the death penalty. The doctor just kept talking not letting Kai ask him the question he needs. Now I know how the guys feel when _I_ don't shut up.

"CAN WE VISIT HER!" Kai yells out. Oh look at that doc you cracked him, now he is going to have an attitude all day.

"Oh why, yes you can. But I would suggest only one or two people visit her now. She is still sleeping and she needs her rest."He says. He then walks to the desk clerk and starts talking and writing down stuff. Everyone started talking about who was going to visit Nya first. Then after about 30 seconds everyone looked at me.

"What?"I asked. Granted I _really_ wanted to see Nya but I think Kai should see her first.

"Jay it's come down to either you or Kai so see Nya first. And I suggest that only one person goes in today."Cole says. Oh great what do I have to do fight him?

"And I think you should see her first Jay."Kai says. My eyes go wide. I never expected Kai to give up his chance to find out if Nya was ok. Well im not turning that down. I give them a nod and I walk behind the doors again and head towards the room Nya is in. I come up to room 8D then 8E then 8F, BINGO!

I look through the window and I see Nya sleeping peacefully in her bed. I open the door and walk inside and slowly close the door so I don't disturb her. She is so peaceful in her sleep, and cute too. I smile. I pull a chair next to her bed and hold her hand. I know that she is going to be ok. She is a strong, independent woman, I know she'll pull through. Even if she doesnt I'll see her not to long from now. Along with my dad.

**]- 30 minuets later -[**

_**NYA'S POV**_

I woke up with pain in my stomach. 'Why does my stomach hurt this much' I asked myself. I come to realize that im in a hospital. I look to my right and I see someone holding my hand. I look further to the left and see Jay sleeping while holding my hand. Aww that's so cute, he fell asleep waiting for me to wake up. I turn my hand over so I can hold his hand. His hand was warm, which was good because the room was freezing cold. I pull my hospital gown up look at my stomach, and I see bandages covering it, there was a few small red spots and I think its blood. I pull my gown down and look back to Jay. He has a smile on his face and his other arm he was using for a pillow. I smile at him, it was really nice if him to stay here with me. I bring his hand to my face for two reasons. 1 my face was cold and 2 this is something I do to wake him up from sleeping. His head starts to move and he groans. He looks up at me half tired. He quickly gets his energy back and says

"Nya your awake"!He says with a big smile on his face. I giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Hey Jay. Sleep well?"I tease him. He chuckles neversly and hubs the back of his head as usual. He blushes.

"Yes."He says giving his silly chuckle. **( You know that weird laugh that he uses in Can of Worms and in The curse of the golden master. Yeah that laugh****)**

"Where are the others?" I ask him. His big smile shrinks down into a small smile.

"The umm... the doctor said it would be safer if only one of us visited you today. He did say the others could visit you tomorrow depending if you get out today or not."

"What do you mean?"I ask him. What does he mean by 'depending'.

"Well enough blood was put back into your body so they could do more tests on you and it turns out you werent that badly damaged. The sword didn't reach more that half way."He tells me. But how was blood put back into my body? I have a special blood type there are only a few people I know that have it and Jay... Oh no. Did he?

"Jay where did the doctors get the blood?"I asked. If Jay donated im going to be so upset with him. I know that he hates needles and I don't want him to have to encounter one because of me.

"The hospital didn't have your type so I had to donate."He says rubbing the top of his left arm.

"How much did you give?"I ask him. He stops rubbing his arm and says

"3 pints."He says. 3 PINTS JAY YOU IDIOT! No wonder he was asleep when I woke up.

"Jay why did you do that?"I say putting a hand on his. He looks up at me with sad eyes.

"If I didn't who knows what could have happened to you. I don't know what I would have done if you died."He talls me. Awww he really does care for me. I take my other hand and I cup his left cheek to make him look at me.

"Jay that is probably the most dumbest and nicest thing you have ever done. You would really do anything to keep my safe wouldn't you?" I asked him. He smiled and nods. I give him a loving smile and lean in to kiss him. It was a slow and loving kiss. I can't remember the last time we ever kissed like this before. I wish I could stay like this forever. After about 30 more seconds air was a problem. I was the first one to break the kiss. We look into each other's eyes. The smile was still on Jay's face. I know that I should tell him but now is not the time. Before even thinking I say

"I love you, Jay."I say his eyes grow a little bigger. But the go back to their original sizes and he says

"I love you too, Nya." He says leaning me into another kiss. This kiss had more passion in it. Jay's tounge grazes my lips in a teazing way. I slowly move my hands to the back of Jay's neck. connect my arms that way he can't leave. He pull apart for air again but Jay dosent go far because he notice the small trap he was in. He smiled down at me and gives me a peck on my forhead. Jay's hands slowly travle up mine to were my hands are and disconnects them. He puts my hands on my chest and stands up. I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted him to stay. I grabed his hand and he smiles at me.

"Im going to tell the others that your ok. I'm gonna find out if you can come back with us today alright."He says. I give him a nod. I let go of his hand and he heads for the door. He opens it takes one last look at me the slips out the door. And I was alone, with nobody to talk to. I already miss Jay. I hope he comes back soon. I should probably get a little more sleep. Jay might be a while so I should get a little shut eye untill he gets back. I close my eyes and I start to remember moments me and Jay spen together. Then sleep consumed me once more.

l

l

V

_**Alright guys I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for not getting angry when I had Cryptor stab Nya. Now I bet your wondering. Am I going to make a chapter were Jay and Jack play the drums and gutair. Well actually I am pretty soon too. Reviews would be apperactied and Pm some ideas if you want me to put in some ideas of yours. On a scals from 1 to 10. 10 being good how was this chapter? In my opinion I would give it an 8 1/2. READ ME LATER BYE**_

_**- Buttergriffin332**_


	16. Nya's Night

**Nya's Night**

**_Here the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I have a special internet connection to were if I run out of down load it takes forever for anything to load. So I was kicked off the computer by my mom. But enough about me, I hope you enjoy this chap. READ ME LATER BYE!_**

_**Jack's pov**_

Jay has left to visit Nya an hour and 30 minuets ago, whats taking him so long? Did he get hurt? Did he fall asleep? Did Nya live? So many questions so little answers. I keep pacing in front of my new friends waiting for my brother.

"Relax Jack. I'm sure Jay is fine, maybe him and Nya are having a moment right now."Cole says

"He better not be." Kai says bawling a fist and slamming it into his other hand.

"Kai if you hurt my brother I swere I'll-." I was cut off because Jay comes in through the doors. He has a smile on his face and he has a dreamy look in is eyes like he was staring at someone he loves.

"Jay? You ok bud?"Cole asks waving his hand in front of Jay's face trying to snap him out of his 'trance'.

"Forget about him! Jay is Nya ok?!"Kai asks. He has a really scared expression on his face.

"Huh. OH Yeah! Nya's fine, she's going to be outta' here in no time."My ninja brother says with a cooky smile. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now that the scary part is over what happened with you?" Lloyd says with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?"Jay asks raising up his notched eyebrow.

"I mean, what took you so long?Did you and Nya." Lloyd starts to make moaning and kissing noises. Jay rolls his eyes and shakes head.

"Lloyd, if your going to look 18 act like it why don't ya." Everyone, even me starts to get a few laughs out of that.

"While the laughing carnival is going on again I need to tell Nya that you all are being mean."Jay says turning around while putting on a sad face.

"LOOK WHO NEEDS TO ACT LIKE THEIR AGE NOW!"Lloyd calls before the doors close. I could tell my brother was laughing because is head tilted down and his shoulders moved up and down.

"JUST GET NYA SOME CLOTHES SO SHE CAN COME HOME!" He says before the doors close. Jay disappears behind a left turn and everyone one looks to me.

"What?"I ask them

"So you play gituar."Kai says

"Little bit, yeah."I say. I have no idea where they are going with this.

"After all this blows over how about you and Jay play a little concert?" OH! They just want me and Jay to play some music.

"Umm sure why not. I don't have a problem with that. As long as Jay wants to play with me I don't have a problem with it."I say with a smile. For some reason Cole fist pumps. Kai smiled, and Lloyd laughs. What did they do make a bet?

"We better leave so we can get some stuff for Nya."Kai says heading towards the door with the rest of us following.

_**Jay's pov**_

After talking to the guys I started walking back to Nya's room. But I bumped into his doctor so I started a quick conversation with him.

"Hey doc when do you think Nya will be out?" He looks at his clip board and says

"If she wants to she can come home with you today. We just need her to come back in about a month to get some stitching that way the wound doesn't get bigger for her sake." I was releaved that Nya could come home today. I shivered when he said come home with me. It kind of sounded like he thought we were married. Oh well what ever not that I wouldn't mind that but I have to head back and tell her that the guys were happy that she's ok.

I walk up to her door and slowly open it. I step inside a silently close the door behind me. I walk up to her and I come to find that she fell asleep again. She must have been really tired. I smile at her, she always looks adorable in her sleep. I put a hand on her shoulder and slightly shake her.

"Time to wake up Nya."I whisper to her. She moans and turns her head to the side. I chuckle as she tries to attempt to go back to sleep.

"Nya I know your tired, but once we get you back to the Bounty you can sleep for as long as you want ok."I whisper to her. She turns her head back to me and opens her eyes. She smiles at me, she takes my hand and says

"Once we get back to the Bounty will you stay with me?"I'm not 100% sure what she ment by that. But im sure I'll find out later. I smile and I give her a nod.

"Thank you"She says to me. I let go of her hand and pulled a chair next to me and sat down beside her.

"When do I get to come back?"She asks

"Well that depends, do you want to wait untill tomorrow or come back today?" I tell her

"Today, I want to come back today."She says

"Ok. I told the guys to head back to the Bounty so you had something to wear. They should be back pretty soon." I tell her. She gives me a loving smile and nods. I know now is not the time but I think whats she's doing right now is it a sign that she'll choose me?

"Jay, Im really cold."She tells me while shivering a bit. And I was wearing my ninja gi so I couldn't give her my jacket. OH what do I, do what do I do, what do I do. Hmm. I realise that there were blankets at the foot of the bed. So I unfold them and bring them up to wear her shoulders are.

"Is that better?"I asked her. He nods and pulls the blankest a little higher. I hear someone knock on the door, im not sure Nya heard it because once I got up she grabbed my gi.

"I'm just answering the door."I tell her. She releases me and tries to get comfortable in the hospital bed again. I answer the door and I see the guys standing there. I tell them to be quiet and I bring them in.

"Nya."Kai says and runs to his sister.

Nya smiles and tries to sit up. She embraces Kai in a big hug. Jack was the last one to walk in. He had a bag in his hand, im guessing it was Nya's clothing. After about 5 minuets of talking Kai says

"Alright guys I think we should give Nya some space so she can change. Ok out, out, out." I'm the last one out the door, before I leave I tell Nya

"I'll be in the waiting room."And I walk to the waiting room. I sit down next to my brother. I feel horrible, it's all my fault Nya is here, if I had paid attention better this wouldn't have happened . I'm guessing Jack doesn't like silence just like me because he tried starting a small conversation with me

"So... whats it like being a ninja?" He asks. I didn't answer, this is the first time in my life that I didn't want to talk.

"Jay are you ok? The others told me that sometimes you keep talking and wont shut up. But now you're not talking and its scaring me."He tells me so I decide to tell him whats on my mind.

"She almost died Jack! I couldn't help her, I didn't get to her in time, Cryptor got to her while I was off guard and I couldn't do anything about it. It's all my fault this happened." I tell him trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Jay don't put this on yourself. I know I didn't see much, but I'm sure you did what you could." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. I was about to say something but the doors open and Nya walks into the waiting room with a smile on her face. The clothes the guys brought her was her usual red, phoenix kimono. I always thought she looked beautiful in it.

"are all of us ready to go?"She asks. I jump up from my chai and make my way to her. Everyone one joins behind me, and we head for the doors. I turn around facing the others once we were outside, so they could tell me were they landed the Bounty. Everyone other than me and Nya turned around. Nya looks at me and I shrug. I then come to notice that the Bounty was on the roof of the hospital. We all start to climb to the top, I help Nya so she doesn't hurt herself.

"Jay I'm fine."She tells me, but I know she is trying to look strong. We get on the Bounty, and I_ just_ come to realise that's its night-time. Sensei was standing in the door way of the Bounty and he tells us

"From the accoring actions of today, I have brought it to myself to buy you all dinner." Everyone gets excited. Kai and Jack high-five each other and so does Cole and Lloyd. Of course my celebration is different

"Woo hoo!" I say while I do a back flip, Nya giggles, I guess from my excitement.

"What did you get us?" Cole asks

"Why don't you take a look-see." Sensei says stepping away from the door for us to find two boxes of pizza. Everyone starts running, of course I was smart enough to teleport there

"Dibs on cheese!" I say opening the boxes

_**Nya's pov**_

As the guys were wrestling for the pizza I make my way to my room. As I walk into my room I see that it's just how I left it. **Clean**. I walk over to my closet and I pull out a set of phoenix pjs _**( What, every other set of her clothes has a phoenix on there some were why not her** **pajamas)**_I quickly change into them that way hopefully I get at least one slice. I make my way to the dining room and I see **three** pieces of pizza. That had to be Jay's doing. Speaking of Jay, why isn't he here. In fact why isn't anybody here other that Sensei. So I ask him

"Sensei where did everyone go?" He looks up at me and says

"Jay is out on the deck."Amd then looks back down at his tea. It was like he read my mind. _**( who the heck is he? frekin Obi wan**_**_ Kenobi_!)** I look behind me and the only thing I see is the door that leads to darkness.

I walk towards the door, I try to listen for what Jay is doing while my eyes adjust to the darkness, but I don't hear anything other that the faint car horns from Ninjago City. I walk onto the deck and my eyes finally adjust. I start searching the deck for the slightest of blue I can find. I look to the left a little and then I see him, on his back facing the night stars. I walk over to him and I stop about a half a foot away.

"You can join me if you like."He says. So I gladly lay down next to him. We stare at the stary night sky for a while before I break the silence.

"Jay was it you who left the tree pieces of pizza on the table?" I ask him. Even though its dark I can still see a slight shade of crimson red form on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I didn't want you to go hungry."He says turning his head towards me. I give him a smile

"Thank you. But what about you?"I ask him, he turns his head to the opposite side and then lifts up a plate of two pizza crust. I giggle at him, he was always prepared when it came to pizza. We look at the stars and I come to realise that I was snagged up against Jay. Then I remember I got cold. I smile again, Jay is so sweet. I yawn, and he does too. I look over at him and ask

"You tired?" I say turning my head towards him.

"A little. What about you?" He asks turning his head towards me.

"Yeah I am a bit too."I say just before I yawn again. I place my head on his shoulder and close my eyes trying to fall asleep. I'm almost asleep but Jay starts to pick me up bridal style. He takes me to my room and pulls the blankets over me. He turns and begins to leave but I stop him

"Jay. Where are you going?"I ask him. Did he forget that he sais he would stay with me?

"Im... going to my room to sleep. Is there something you want me to do before I do?"He asks me

"Yes."I say sitting up" can you please stay. Im still a little freaked out over being stabbed and all."It takes him a bit to figure out what I meant. He then looks behind him expecting someone to be there. He turns back around and nods. I make room for him on my bed while he closes the door.

_**Jay's pov**_

After I close the door Nya made some room for me. I walk over to her bed and I try to get comfortable. Nya slides over to me, she was right next to me. She puts her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm around me. She was not on her side holding me in other words. I smile at her and I wrap my around her so she was closer to me. She smiles at me. She some how slips my leg in between hers, after that she slowly drifs off to sleep. But befor she was fully asleep I tell her

"Nya."I whisper

"Hmm." She says with her eyes still closed

"Good night."I tell her.

"You too Jay."She says in a faint voice.

"Nya." I say but I didnt get a reply. She fell asleep. I was now stuck in her grasp for the whole night.

"I love you."I say befor falling asleep my self

* * *

_**OMG Jay said the L word can you beleave it. Aww but Nya didnt hear him. I hope you guys enjoied this chapter. Plz review and PM me if you have an account. Can you rate this again plz.**_

_**1=awuful**_

_**2=bad**_

_**3=not good**_

_**4=ok**_

_**5=average**_

_**6=good**_

_**7=great**_

_**8=really good job**_

_**9=awesome**_

_**10=AWESOME!**_

_**- Buttergriffin332**_


	17. Jack and Jay's Fun Day

**Jack and Jay's Fun Day**

_**HEY GUYS IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Sorry it took me so long to post the new chap. I got caught up in other fan fiction stories. And I was making a small one shot for Jay and Nya, I promise I'll will try not to get distracted any more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah I guess you can read now. ;)**_

_**Kai's pov**_  
After we stopped playing video games all of us went the room we shared and crashed. But before we did, I noticed Jay wasn't asleep. In fact he wasn't even here.

"Guys were's Jay?" I asked, everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Maybe he's in his room."Lloyd suggested. For some stupid reason we all have our own rooms but we all choose to sleep in one. I guess to be safe in numbers.

"He could have worked on an invention and just passed out. He's done it befor."Cole says. It is true, Jay has done that. More that one once too. I still remember like it was 3 weeks ago. Jay was so tired that anything we did we couldn't wake him up, not even sensei gong woke him up, since he couldn't wake him up Nya, had to kiss him awake. Which boiled my blood, I still choose to beleave that he faked being asleep to Nya would do that.

"Let me go wake him up so he can sleep in a proper bed." I say walking out the door. I walk down a long narrow hallway to Jay's room. I come up to his door to find it closed. The only time his door is closed is when he's not in his room. That's not good. I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turn it. The door opens with a creak and I look inside. The song 'It's All Electric' starts to play _**(here is link watch?v=I6FVJKC4q8o****)**_ I looks around the room and I see all over the blue walls some blueprints for some later inventions he came up with. Tools were cluttered all over his desk and an empty bed and couch.

"Oh no, not again." I say and run back to the room not even thinking of closing the door. I burst through the room and scream

"GUYS, JAY IS GONE!" And immediately Jack is off his bed ready to look for him.

"Does he always do this?"Jack asks I shake my head.

"Kai go tell Nya we'll start looking."Cole says, I nod a run to Nya's room. I hear footsteps behind me, I stop and turn around to find COle following me.

"What Cole?" I ask him

"Jeez you need to let people finish their sentences. Don't tell her straight away, it might freak her out." He says. I turn back around and head to Nya's room again with Cole still behind me for some odd reason. Once I come up to her door I knock on it but I get no replies.

"She must have fallen sleep."I say to Cole.

"Well we can't let her wake up to find us looking for him. And then sensei will be brought into this so, just open the door and tell her."He says.** WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!** I really don't to walk in on her sleeping, the last time I did I had a black eye for 3 weeks. But I didn't want to scare Nya, so I put my hand on the door knob, I hesitate to turn it

"Go on, Kai."Cole whispers to me. I slowly turn the door knob and I gently open the door so it doesnt open and wake Nya up. Once the door is fully open what I see angers me. Jay was sleeping with Nya! She had her arm around him and his leg tucked in-between hers! OH IM SO GOING TO KICK HIS A-. I feel Cole grab onto me and he pulls me back away from the door. Great now he's taking his side, perfect. One hand is over my mouth so I can't scream at Jay, and the other his grabbing onto my shoulders. He pulls me back into the room and then lets me go. I see the others in here as well.

"WHAT THE HELL COLE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?JAY NEEDS TO GET WHATS COMING TO HIM!"I yell out. Jack leaves the room, I guess to shut Nya's door so I dont wake her up.**  
**

"Kai I know this looks bad, but you knew it was coming. All of us did, when we found out it was all a trick Nya needed some way to express her love to him."Cole explains. 'Pfft coming from someone who was in love with her,' I say to myself.

"Why are you taking his side! I thought you and Jay were fighting!"I yell out only to be hushed by the others. I hear footsteps behind me, Jack walked into the room again.

"I'm taking is side because I know how much he loves Nya. I regret fight over her with him. If she would have picked me who knows what Jay would have done. Not only did Nya pick the one she loves, she possibly saved a life."Cole says. I guess he's right. Jay was in love with Nya the first time he lied his eyes on her.

"I guess your right. This was Nya's decision, not mine. I guess I over reacted a little."I say

"A _little._"Lloyd teases

"OK a lot."I say with a smile.

"Alright now that we know were my brother is and now we know he's not going to die in the morning, let's get some sleep."Jack teases. He really is Jay's brother. We all walk back to our beds and each of us slowly go back to sleep. I know Nya loves Jay, and I love him too. As a brother of course. But I would like warnings before Nya does stuff like this with him. Then again I don't think I ever will. Would you expect Nya to come up to me and say

'Kai im not going to make it to dinner I'll be have sex with Jay.' I'm happy that Nya finally found the one she loves but of all people it had to be the dummy Jay. The irresponsible, loud mouth, immature Jay Walker. But it's not my choice on who Nya loves. All I want to do... is make... her happy. I yawn and sleep takes over me.

_**Nya's pov**_

I wake up yawning, I'm curled up in my blankets and my pillows. I feel a warm sensation coming from them. WAIT A MINUTE, WHY ARE MY PILLOWS BLUE? I raise my head a little to mind I was actually curled up in Jay. I was basically using him as a body pillow. I rest my head back on his shoulder. I don't know why, but I always felt safe in his embrace. I snuggled closer to him, I ended up placing my head o his chest but I didn't care, I was comfortable and happy. I felt a smile creep up on my face. I never knew that Jay was so warm, it was soothing, a little too soothing. I slowly started to get tired again. I almost fell asleep untill I heard

"Are you awake."I look up to see Jay sitting up looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I am now." I sit up and rest my head on his shoulder. I sigh as I get comfortable again and I try to fall asleep but Jay purposely ruins it again.

"We better get up before we're late for training."The lightning wielder says getting up heading to the door. It then clicks in my mind that Kai's probably going to kill Jay when he gets his hands on him.

"Jay Wait!" I call out reaching my hand out to him, even though he's already at the door.

"What?"He asks giving me a bewildered look.

"Kai's not going to be to happy when he finds out about this."I tell him, he nods and slowly opens the door and peeks out.

"Coast is clear."He whispers. I giggle at him. His childish behavior always made me laugh. I walk up to him and I open the door all they way and push him out.

"You're the ninja of lightning, you can out run him."I say and I close the door so I could change. I heard him chuckle from the other side, his foot steps became faint. Once I knew he was gone I began to change into my phoenix kimono. After I changed I brushed my hair and teeth and left my room. But before I did I picked up the bracelet the summons my samurai suit. You never know when you'll magically be in battle. I left the my room and started to look for the guys. I checked the deck first, but they werent there. So I checked the gamerom. They weren't there either. I checked sensei's room to see if he knew were they are. I came up to his room and then I heard a

**"WOO HOO!" **Then I heard something that sounded like spinjitzue

It sounded like the guys. I started to jog o the bridge and everyone was there. Everyone was in normal clothes. Whats going on?

"Thank you so much sensei!" Cole said with lots of excitement

"Aww man I didn't think we would get another one of this in a long time."My firery brother says with just as much excitement.

"Sensei you rock!"Jay says with of course much more excitement than anyone in the room. What happened did they get new suits?

"Hey guys what going on?"I asked. Jack was the first to answer.

"Sensei gave us the day off because of yester day!" He says with a smile on his face."OH, JAY!" He calls

"Yeah, whats up?"He asks

"Not to long ago, the guys asked if you and I could play a little music. I don't like to play alone, so do you think you'll play with me?" He asks. I have no idea what he's asking, and I'm guessing Jay doesn't either.

"What?" He was confused again, he raised his scared eyebrow in confusion and couldn't help but giggle._**(neither can** **I,**** he looks so cute when he does it ok)**_

"The guys asked if we could play our instruments. And I don't like to play alone."Jack explains

"Umm uhh, I havent played in so long."Jay says. Aww I would actually like to see what he plays.

"How long has it been sence you've drumed?"He , JAY PLAYS THE DRUMS! Thats so cool. PLease don't let it be that long ago.

"Uhh, let's see. 7 years."He says shaking his head. Aww I'm not going to see him play. Well that sucks.

"Ok less than 10 that's good, now let's go!" Cole says heading out the door. Jay and his brother look the shrug at each other. I take notice of Jay, he has no bruise, no blood staining his shirt, no black eyes. He looked just like he did when he left my room. Maybe Kai didn't find out. We all walk on the deck.

"So were exactly are we going?" The others except Jack look at eachother and smile."I don't think I like the looks of this."He says backing up a little along with Jack,.

"Don't worry, were going to Ninjago City and were taking you guys to the 'Play Me Music Store'."Lloyd says.

"Excuse me. When did that get placed in?"Jack asks.

"Because of the nindroids, everyone pitched in and built the old Ninjago City. But they installed in some new buildings, and the music store was one of them. No more teconology."Jay explains, he finished the last sentence a litle sad.

"Right, that would make more sense."Jack says shaking his head in embarrassment. We waited for about 10 minuets to get to Ninjago City. Jack spent the whole time with his brother. Thry were going over the songs they wanted to play.

"Hey guys were here!"Cole calls out. The two walk over to the side of the deck ond look down.

"Wow. I've never seen Ninjago City before."Jack says

"Really?"I say walking up to them.

"Yeah. Ninjago City was the next place I was going to go before I got umm...kidnaped."Jack says still looking down.

"Well Jacky now you have."Jay says. Jack looks up at him and then says

"2 things, one, I know I have always wanted to see it. And two, don't you_ ever_ call me that again."He says.

"Heh heh, yeah yeah what ever."He says. Jack shakes his head then lightly smaks him on the arm. Causing Jay to laugh."Weak."Jay mumbles just enough for Jack to hear.

"Oh yeah. Is that what you think?"Jack says getting all tough chuckling a starts to mess around, he raises his ands up in defence and backs away

"Woah take it easy man."He says smiling. I'm glad Jay has a brother. It keeps his mind off of his father passing. I smile at them, they truly are brothers. Jay grabs Jack in a head lock and gives him a noogie. Jack slips out and gets into a fighting stance. He was bouncing back and forth. Jay laughs and gets into one as well.

"You wanna go?"Jay asks. Jack stops bouncing and then walks over to me.

"We should probably play first."He says sitting on the railing. Jay walks over to me as well as the others.

"If you two are done playing around are we going or not?"Kai asks.

"Yeah come on lets see you two jam out!"Lloyd exclaims.

"Alright, alright, alright let's go."Jays says jumping ovet the railing with the others following. I was the last one down. We were on some kind of roof. I jog over to Jay to catch up with him.

_**Jay's pov**_

After we jumped off the Bounty, we were on the roof of the 'Play Me Music Store'. I was in the middle of the building when Nya came up to me.

"You ok?"She asks putting a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well when you said it's been 7 years since you drummed you look a little sad. Why did you stop anyway?"She asks. Should I tell her? I don't know. I don't think I should. I still remember the night. That night was the very last night I drummed. I never thought I would drum again after that night.

_**Flash Back Starts**_

_I was 10 years old. I was still in 5th grade at the time. The only friends I had were my 3 best friends. Adam,Tyler, and Kyle. Let's just say we were a little famous. We were in a band, beleave it or not it was called the 'Four Bolts' as in lighting bolts. We all like the rain. _

_We were at a gig in Ninjago City and lets just say, when you used to be a nobody in school and you magically become a somebody, the kids that bully you get **really** jealousy. Some how the gang of kids that hated me, thy beat the ever-living fudge out of me. My left arm was broken, as well as my right wrist, I had a black eye and so many other injuries that I don't remember. I was in no condition to drum, so we had to let our fans down. They 'booed at us and threw stuff at the stage. And then a few weeks after that everyone had to move away. We never drummed, gutaired, sung, ever again as far as I know._

**_Flash Back Ends_**

"Jay, are you ok? You zoned out on me. You only do that when your thinking or remembering something."Nya says with worry in her eyes. I didn't want to lose her trust so I some what told her the truth.

"I'm just remembering something that happened years ago." I tell her looking into her eyes so she knows im no lying.

"What are you remembering?"She asks me holding my hand. My face got a little warm. I wasn't ready to tell them yet so say

"I'll tell you later." And then I jump off the building. I'm sure Nya isn't going to let this go. I have to find a way to make it up to her later on. But right now I need to get the music issue over with.

We walk into the building and if my band was here they would have living and gone to haven. There were people buying instruments at the counter. Guitars we hung on the walls as well as microphones. A huge flat screen T.V hung on the wall to try out the instrument you were buying, or just to have fun with them. Every kind of drum set I could think of was all over the place with its own set of drum sticks on the symbols. There were key boards on the walls too.

A drum set caught my eye, It was surprisingly the same color as my eyes. It has lightning bolts on the bass part. The drum sticks had some yellow rubber on them for better support. The guys must have seen my check it out because Cole makes a comment

"Found you second girl friend."And every one except me laughs.

"Ha ha very funny seriously though , this set is so cool!"I tell them with my voice filled with awe. Jack walks over to a guitar a takes it off the rack. It was on aqua blue, electric guitar. He pulls the strap over his head and strums it a little. He chuckles.

"Found one you like?"Kai asks. He nods. I sit down in the stool that comes with the drum set and I pick up the sticks to feel how heavy they are. They were a decent weight.

"I really want this for my up coming birthday."I say to my self. But I guess I said it a little too loud because Lloyd comes up and checks the price. The tag says $250. WOW, that's a lot. Well im not getting it for THIS birthday.

"So are these the instruments your going to use?"Nya asks. Jack ans I nod. The set was on wheels so I rolled it over to the T.V. and I waited for Jack to tune his guitar. I started doing a few tricks with the drum to find out how it sounds. I don't know why but the drum set seems familiar to me. Once he finishes tuning we get ready to pick a song.

"So which one are you going to do?"Cole asks.

"I would like to do none of them, if that's ok with you. But I know I'm not slipping out of this one so... Jack what about 'Again' from Fly leaf?"_**(here is the link watch?v=KbdCeWoEH1U) **_I asks him. He nods and I pick the song. Right off the back i'm drumming. It felt good to do this again. I was having fun. Once the song was over I felt something swell up inside of me. I twirled the sticks in my fingers. I lightly tossed them in the air and caught them still twirling them. I was smiling. I completely forgot about the horrible memory of the reason I quit.

"I see your having fun."Kai says "What are you playing next?"He asks.

"We got the hang of this lets pay a hard one!"Jack says. I nod.

"I got one. But I don't think Jay will be able to play it."Cole says.

"WHAT! I can play anything, come on give it to me!" I say. Cole rolls his eyes.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." I picks up the remote and picks a song called 'Through the fire and flame' by Dragonforce._**(here is link**_** watch?v=znpAirp7yds)** Once the song played I knew Jack was going to be tired. I twirled my sticks when ever I had a free spot. HOLY CRAP THIS IS INTENCE! I LOVE IT! It was fast and I liked that. I'm keeping up with the speed of the song. But I thinks it's because of my lightning powers. We started a small crowd. Before me and Jack knew it we were singing the song while we played. We were impressing everybody. It was a 7 minute song Jack was doing a solo with my joining was severely freaked out to see how good I was. we were ant the 6 minute mark. I love this song.

Me and Jack finished the song and Jack would not stop panting. Right when the song was finished Jack stood completely still. Once he was sure the song was over he fell to the floor keeping the guitar protected so he didn't have to pay for it. He fell on his back and started panting. I chuckled and helped them up. The small crowd of people applauded for us. The owner of the store came up to us.

"You two, that was amazing please take the drum set and guitar as a gift if you agree to work here!"He says with excitement. I really wanted the drum set, but I didn't have enough time to work here and protect Ninjago at the same time. And I wouldn't be able to spend much time with Nya.

"What would they do?"Lloys asks.

"Oh, on Mondays and Thursdays they would play songs here for about 2 hours. At 12am and 6pm, if that's ok."He says. I looked to the guys, they were noding. I looked to Nya she had a smile on her face.

"Go for it."She says to me. I look to Jack.

"Well?"He asks. I pause. I mean what would happen if I was working and the guys and Nya had to go to a mission. I wouldn't be there to help them. But the insist I work here. And I do want that drum set. I'm not working the whole week so I can still spend time with Nya. And while im working I can spend time with my brother. We could get to know eachother better like brother should. I heasitated before answering. Then I finaly decide to answer.

"We'll take the job."I say with a smile

* * *

_**How's that for a chapter. Im extreamly sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes up for FIRST LONG CHAPTER WOO! If you remember the rates could you rate me again plz. Did you like the idea of Jack and Jay taking the job? I hope you enjoyed. Leave a revew and PM me some ideas if you want. I like reading the great reviews you lave me. You guys are so nice. I really apperaciet you reading my cheezy stories. :) READ ME LATER BYE!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	18. Unexpected Visit

**Unexpected Visit**

_**Hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter. And I hope you like tis chapter just as much. Thank you Zane's girlfriend, and jaya forever(guest) and Nya246 for the nice reviews. That was such a terrible back story Jay had. If you checked out the songs did it freak you out that Jay could drum to 'through the fire and the flame'? :) PLZ enjoy this chapter. I almost didn't want to post this one. I will tell you why at the bottom. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Jay's pov**_

It was monday, me and Jack were play about 3 to 4 songs after we take our 4 minuet breaks. We finished our 3rd break and Jack was picking the next song. The people around us stated in awe. The song 'Electric chapel' by Lady Gaga started playing. Oh boy, later on Jack is going to have a pretty intense solo. I waited for my turn to join in. I started drumming to one of the easiest songs in the universe.

We were a the 1:55 minuet mark and the song is 4:13 minuets long. Not a long song, lets just hope Jack thinks the same because he looks a little tired. Now we are at the 3:05 mark, time for Jacks solo. HOLY CRAP, FOR A KID THAT LOOKS TIRED HE'S GOOD! I can only do little things with a guitar.

We finished the song and Jack took out some water. The air conditioning wasnt on so it was pretty warm in here. After he finished his drink it was my turn to pick the next song. I picked a song that was mixed with techno, it's called 'Writing on the Wall' by 2-4 Grooves. Other than 'All Electric' this is my favorite song. I can tell that it's Jack's favorite song too because he was singing with the song while smiling. I joined him. WHAT? It's a good song.

It's 5:39 minuets long. The sad thing is when I play this song I feel like it ends to quickly. This is on the list of Top 100 Best techno songs. I wanted to so something different so I stood up and started doing its dance. Still keeping my right foot on the base drum pedal. Then Jack joined in. Now we were play, singing, and dancing to the song. THAT'S NOT EASY!

_**Jack's pov**_

I can't beleave im pulling this off. I'm singing, dancing and playing to this song. HOW IM I DOING THIS!? I feel so AWESOME! Jay stopped dancing and was pressing down on the bass drum pedal for about 10 seconds before he started dancing again. How Jay manages to drum, sing, and dace to this all at once is beyond me. This song is so cool. I can't beleave Jay and I like the same songs. We really are brothers.

"We kept this up for about another minuet untill the song stopped. The song stopped and we were once again applauded by the tiny crowd around us. We both smiled and I set my guitar down. I told Jay I had that I needed to make a much-needed trip. I'm sure you would if you drank a lot of water.

_**Jay's pov**_

After Jack left to use the bathroom, I back down on my drum set's stool and I scrolled down to find any more good songs to play to. I wanted to play a quick song real quick so I picked a song that's called 'Toast'. By Bob and Tom. I played the entire thing on my snare drum. I found this song while I was searching for a toaster because lets just say, I stole the one we originally had for an invention. I made perfect timing because once the song ended, Jack came running towards me.

"Did I miss anything?"He asks out of breath. I chuckle and shake my head at him.

"No Jack, you didn't. Now come on we have 5 more minuets left, the others are going to pick us up soon."I say. He nods and wraps the guitar back around his neck.

"So, what song are we going to do?" I shrug my shoulders in response. I ws about to make a suggestion untill our boss comes up to us.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves. Do you think you can _sing _too?" That was something I **hated** doing. Yeah yeah I sung to that one song but that's because it's a good song. I don't have a good voice ok! But I don't want to get us fired from this _really _awesome job. I was about to ask why we had to sing but Jack does that for me.

"So why do we have to sing? I don't want to come across rude or anything." He says holding his hands up emphasizing that he didn't mean any harm.

"You see, if you sing, you bring in more people. You no sing, no people come. Understand?"Boy I dont know if he actually talks like that or if he does it to get on our nerves. But _boy_ is it annoying. We nod our heads to tell him we understand. The stiny crowd of people leave and Nya comes up to us.

"Nya your here!"I say a little surprised getting up. I didn't expect Nya to pick us up the first day. Espically since she should be resting, im sure she is still hurting from Cryptor attacking her.

"Yeah, I got board on the Bounty. Not allowed to train, and it's no fun fixing my samurai suit with out you."She says with a smile which I greatfully return. "So I just decided I would hang out with you two for a while. The others are too glued to the T.V." She says which causes the tree of us to give out a small laugh.

"Well we just finished our first day of work. I never knew running your fingers over strings could be so hard."Jack says while he sits on my drum sets stool.

"Heh heh, well you better get used to it because we're going to be doing this a lot more."I say kicking him out of the stool with my foot, knocking him onto the floor. He doesn't move other than completly lay on the floor closing his eyes. I shake my head at him and turn my attention back to Nya. She was giggling. I always thought she looked cute when she giggled. She looks cute when she does anything. She stops giggling and then make eye contact with me.

"So how are you guys liking your new job so far?"She asks. I was going to answer put a hand comping in contact with my shoulder stoped me.

"It's fun I guess, we get to hang out together, get paied to hang out together, and we listen/play music. Yeah it's pretty a cool job."Jack says getting up, which causes us to chuckle."But serously the best part about this, is that I get to hang out with him." Jack says putting his arm on my shoulder. It's the best part for me too. I smile as Jack felt the same way, I don't understand why Nya says having a brother is hard. Mybe because shes yonger. Maybe because shes a girl, I don't know. All I know it I see a diffrent side to having a brother.

"If we ended up taking a picture and if Jay didnt have the scar would you be able to tell us apart?"Jack asks Nya. She shrugs her shoulders. I bring my hand up to my right eyebrow. Because of Derrick this happened. He took my brother away from me. If I find him, I will surly make him regret it. I was snapped out of my thoughs when Nya came up to me.

"Jay, are you ok?" I lower my hand and nod my head. Of course Nya wasnt going to let me off the hook that easily.

"I'll tell you when were on the Bounty."I tell her and she nods. Jack pulls his arm back and picks up his guitar. He slings it over his neck and looks at us.

"Do you think we can bring the instruments with us, that way the later customers tont get confused between ours and sellable ones.?" asks.

"Yeah, we should have a spare room. We can put them in there, we evern have enough room for extra practice."I tell him he nods and smiles. There was a problem with me though. Since I play the drums i'm going to have a tough time getting them on the Bounty. I have 3 regular small drums, 1 big bass drum, and 3 symbols. 'This is going to be fun.' I said in my head.

"Befor we load everything on the Bounty, do you think we should get somethng to eat first? Just trying so save your life, Jack."Nya tells him. Well that only means one thing. Cole, is making lunch, perfect. Well hopefully the guys don't notice that were gone. Unless Kai just might take this the wrong way and think me and Nya are on a date. The last thing I need his having a broken arm at work.

"Why whats wrong?"Jack asks

"Jacky, lets just say if you eat Cole's food. It's a death wish."I tell him. His eyes widen in surprise, he slowly nods his eyes still wide."Just keep this in mind.'Stay away from his chilli.'"I tell him with s smile. Nya laughs behind me.

"Alright so were getting food before we go back?" Nya says. Jack and I nod and we start for the door. I just come to realise that my drum sticks are still in my hands.

"Ooh."I jog back to my drum set and place the on the symbols. I hear the store door open, but it wasn't Jack or Nya because they were standing about 2 feet away from it. A new costumer must have come in.

There were 4 kids, well teenagers. 2 of them looked about 4 feet tall. The both hand green mowhaks, which I found ridicules. They were pretty skinny, one of them wore a blood-red shirt with black pants, and the other one word a Dark green shirt with black pants. Both of them had pierced ears.

The other 2 kids were bigger than them. Then other one was really muscular. Not as much as Cole but you get the point. He was wearing a purple tangtop and jean shorts. His hair was a mess. He looked like he lived with a pack of wolves. He wore sunglass over his eyes. They all did.

And the last guy, actually looked like a Kai. He looked strong but also fast. He had a cow lick in his black hair. He was wearing dark blue shorts and a grey with a picture of a bloody skull. They all looked familiar to me, I don't know why

"Well that's not creepy."I muttered aloud to myself. Apparently a little _too_ loud. The big one comes up to me and pins me against the wall. His hands pressing on my shoulders on the wall.

"What did you say, twerp?"He asks me. I swear I could have died on the spot. I found this impossible but it was. His breath was worse then Col'e chilli. "I'm not asking again!" He screams out.

"Leave my brother alone!" Jack calls out from behind us.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size!" Nya says. He turns around and says.

"Thunder, Claw, take care of them." The two smaller teens go up to Jack and Nya and start pushing them against the wall. "Don't hurt the girl. I want her."I didnt like that I pushed him away from me and he looked at me. He looked really ticked.

"Jay dont fight him!" Nya calls.

"Jay? Now that name sounds familiar to me. Wait I went to school with a kid named... aww what was it? OH! Jay Walker."He says with a wide smile. NOW I REMEMBER! Claw's name his Alex, Thunder's name his James. The tough kid messing with me is called Ugein. And the cow lick kid is John. I was always the kided they picked on. I could never defent my self phisicly, but I could talk to him untill he punched me to shut me up. Ugein looks slightly up, just above my eyes.

"Aww haa, yeah I remeber. Nice to see you again, Walker. Got tired of getting beat up. Or too scared and stayed and the pathetic junkyard you call home?" I wanted to beat the crap out of him on the spot. But I know if I beat him up, it makes me no better then him.

"Still picking on kids smaller that you, Ugein ." I say walking slightly up to him. His smile turns into a frown.

"Don't you **ever** call me that again!"He says pushing be back against the wall.

"I said leave him alone!" Jack says. Alex pushes him against the wall and I think I heard him say 'shut up'.

"You know, I still have a score to settle with you after you got me expelled for a year." He says with hatred and anger in his voice.

"What ever. I might have been scared of you before, but I'm not anymore. And I never will be again." I say trying to walk past him. He grabs the back or my collar and pulls me to face him again.

"Now im really going to jack you up." He says, his hands bawl up into fists. His eyes showed anger and hatred. If a kid smaller that me looked at him the would cower in fear. But I just srood there calm and cool. I wasnt scared at all. My ninja training would keep me protecter.

"Jay you don't have to fight him!" Nya calls out

"Nya, hes not going to let this go."I say to her

"Nya... thats your name. Why are you hanging with a useless inventor like him? When you should be hanging with usefull guys like me." He says. I roll my eyes and shake me head. Nya does the same thing. But Jack was about to burst.

"HE IS NOT A USELESS INVENTOR, HE IS JASON WALKER! THE NINJA OF LIGHT-!"Jack was cut off by me.

**"JACK!"**I say shaking me head saying 'no'. He bites his lip. And I know in his head he said 'uh oh'.

"PHHTT HA HA HA! A ninja! More like a ninja wanna be!" 'He's going to regret saying that.' I say to myself.

"Are you going to stand there or are we going to get this over with so I can get some food with my brother and girlfriend?" I asked him. I was getting really impatient, I just wanted to get out of here and get some food. I havent eaten all day, and flaring your arms around and picking your feet up and down, don't help either. The sooner I take care of this guy, the quicker Jack, Nya, and I can eat.

"Girlfriend!? Well I guess I was wrong, maybe you do have a life. Oh well this sooner I make you cry the faster I can get my microphone." He says pulling out a knife. I don't know where he got it, but he did. Like last time, I stood there not moveing a muscle. He stared at me. Gritting his teeth when he saw that I wasnt cowering like I would used to do before I became a ninja.

"Any last words?"He asks me. 'What are you going to do? Kill me. You may be a bullie,but your not a murder.'I say in my head. I wanted to sound a little gangster here for some reason so I said

"Come at me bro."I said raising my arms. Kind of like people do when they can't do anything but wait to get shot by a gun. He growls and grips the blade in his hand tighter. All I do is stand there and wait for him to lay the first move. He gets into a running position. He gets his balence and charges at me. The next thing I know he is standing in front of me and I feel pain swell up in my body.

* * *

_**Oooh clif hanger. So Jay found one of his old bullies. Now they are in a fight. As far as we know Jay could die from this point on. NO JAY NO! Just because I love Jay doesnt mean I won't make an epic twist. Well look at the bright side guys, if he does die, he can be with his father.-_- I know you probably still hate me for killing him. BUT JUST WAIT! THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! Plz review and PM me. Down here is the reasond I didn't want to update.**_

_**NorthAmericanJaguar if you are reading this, the story'Once Bitten, New Life' gives me insperation to make my stories. And since it took a long time for the new update, I lost insperation. BUt now that you updated today( 10-24-14 ) I got insperation back. THANK YOU FOR UBDATING NAJ! ^_^**_


	19. Its a Miracle

_**Hey guys Buttergriffin332 here. I hope you liked the last chapter. Because in my opinion is was crap. But you seemed to like it so, yay.**_

_**Zane's girlfriend:You will have to wait and see**_

_**jayaforever(guest):Thx**_

_**Plz enjoy this story and if im doing anything wrong plz don't hesitate to tell me. like I said. In my opinion the last chap was crap. This probably will be too. O:**_

**It's a Miracle**

_**Cryptor's pov**_

I'm glad that my solder's girlfriend didn't die. Who knows what could have happened if she did. I'm already dented, and literally rusty from our last attack of his passing father. Thats is why I have brought it to myself to go back to the hospital. They have not disposed of the body yet for some apparent reason. If this works I can use it against him. With him alive, I can bribe Jay to come back, and then my master can have his revenge!

I walk past the doctors and nurses. They don't try to stop me because I'm invisible. I walk down the halls. I see all kinds of room numbers, but there is one inpiticular im looking for. G4, G5, G6, G7, G8 yes G8. I walk to the door. I pass the window. The blanket covered his face. Nobody was here, I used my disgusting device to make look like one of the doctors. Once I look like a doctor named I walk into the room. Good thing nobody was here because then I would be told to do stuff. Nobody tells me what to do other than my master.

I walk up to the dead body. I pull the sheet away from his face. I see, its paper white. His hair was white as snow. There are dark circles around his eyes. I'm not going to take him now. I'll be a little nice and let Jay and everyone else get their hellos' first. Yes, then Jay's love for him will grow stronger

"Yes, with you being held captive, and magically coming back to life, Jay will have no choice but to surrender." I mutter to myself. I change the settings on my laser. Paralysation, anesthesia, death, AH HA! Life. I aim the laser at his heart. Jay, you will be mine. And this time, you will not escape. I shoot the laser at his heart. His head shoots up and gasps for air. He puts his left hand on his heart. He has a scared expression on his face. He looks over to me with surprise in his eyes.

"Welcome back, ."I say, with a grin.

_**Jay's pov**_

The pain wasnt physical pain, it was mental. This seemed to familiar to me. _Way_ too familiar. I dodged to the left away from the blade threatening to stab me. This happened the same way at the gig in Ninjago City. Except I couldn't dodge the knife back then. How he got away with carrying weapons to school I have no freaking clue. He was always trying to make my life miserable. Always saying that I don't belong in life, that im different, beating me up. One of the _many_ of reasons my parents would try to get a strong relationship with me. I always came home from school looking like a bunch of kids beat the crap out of me. When tectonically only one did. It was really embarrassing to tell my parents that only one kid did it to me. My school was crap. Why didn't they expel him!? I pretty much stayed at home more that go to school because of all my injuries. I still got a better education than this Dumbo.

He tries lunging at me again but all I do is side step to the left. He hits the wall and groans. I choke back a laugh. The knife fell out of his hands. He turned around and glared daggers at me. He runs up to me and tries to punch me. I lean to the left. He tries again and this time I lean right. He tries again and I do limbo. I fist is right above my face. I lean up, and he has his hands on his knees and he's panting. He holds his hand out and sticks his pointer finger up signaling for me to give him a second.

"Give... phew... give me a sec."He says in between his breaths. I shake my head. I walk to him and I yank him to his feet by grabbing his shirt. I drag him to the door. He grabs me, spins me around, and once again I face the wall. My arms were behind my back. I couldn't move anything other that me feet. He made one of the worst mistakes ever in a fight.

"Hey John, want to have some fun!?"He calls out. I hear foot steps from behind me. Great now I'm getting double teamed. I remember this, John would hold my arms behind me and Ugein would punch me in the gut.

"No. Not this time."I whisper to myself. I wall run up the wall, do a flip and then put Ugein in the position I was in, except I lock his arms to where if he tries to move, his shoulders could break.

"OW, OW, OW, OW! Walker were did you learn all this!? OWEY!"I was happy to see this. I waited so long for him to get what he deserves. But I know what I'm doing right now, it makes me no better than him. I unlock his arms but still keep ahold of them. I force him to the doors and I push him out, The rest of the gang run after him.

"This wont be the last you see of me Walker! I'm bringing my father next time!" He says and then runs away. I run back over to Jack and Nya. Nya was fine, but Jack was holding his arm. That worried me.

"Jacky, are you ok?"I ask putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my arm was pushed on the wall a little too hard that's all."He says I nod the look towards Nya.

"What about you?"I ask. She smiles and nods.

"Jay, I can take care of myself. And yes, I'm fine."She says before placing a kiss on my cheek. I smile. I wanted this subject to drop as quick as possible so I asked.

"So were do you guys want to go for lunch?" We were walking out the door.

"Really? Jay you just fought 2 guys with knives without breaking a sweat! And your worried about food!"He says really excited. "Not to mention on how fast you were, whats up with that?" Thats right, I forgot. I didn't explain the elements the guys and I have.

"Thats the ninja of lightning for ya." Nya says with a smile. Jacks excitement was replaced with curiosity.

"I know you're a ninja. But ninja of lightning?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We all have special elements. I have lightning, Kai has fire, Cole has earth, and Zane... had ice." Sadness slapped me in the face. Now I'm going to have to explain what happened to Zane. I didn't want to talk about it. I have spent I don't know how long trying to find what powered him. Mr. Borg told me once I find it to contact him immediately. But I never found it.

"Jay? You alright?"Jack asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah it- it's just. Zane was a good friend."I say trying to hold back a few tears."And he passed trying to protect us."

"What do you me-?" I cut Jack off.

"I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OK!" I say walking a little faster. Realization hits me. I just snapped at my own brother because I miss Zane so much. Well can you blame me. Other than Nya, Zane was the only one the understood me. Some what, he was the person that would help you up when your down. He was the kind of guy that even though he dosent understand, he would still try and help you. Zane was a good friend. And now that hes gone. It's upset all of us. If only I could just find what powered him, then I could bring him back.

I stopped in my tracks and then looked back at my brother and girlfriend.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I say to him. He looks at me then smiles at me a little. He nods and says

"It's alright. I forgive you." He says walking up to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder again"I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to talk about it. _I'm _sorry, I didn't know."He says, he let's go and starts walking in the direction I was going. Nya and I were side by side. And for that first time in my life I had nothing to say. I only answered to what ever Nya asked.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to that new fast food place. Ugh whats it called?"He says trying to remember the name.

"Fries-A-Go?"I ask.

"Yeah, that one!"Jack says snapping his fingers.

"Why is it called Fries-A-Go?" Nya asks with a bewildered look on her face.

"Because the french fries are so good that you have to take some with you when you leave." Jack says with excitement in his voice. Me and Nya shake our heads at him. Another thing that makes Jack and I brothers. Our excitement for things.

"So, do you want to go, Nya?"I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess it could be fun." She says looking at me.

"Alright so I guess were eating there. Let's go!" Jack says and the three of us start walking to Fries-A-Go.

_**Kai's pov**_

The guys and I stopped playing video games about 5 minuets ago. They got tired of me winning. What they don't know is that my charcter has unlimited health. So I will never be able to lose a life. I just keep telling them that apperently their attack isn't that strong. It's really funny.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Lloyd asks.

"Well, I think it's about time we pick up Jay and Jack."Cole says

"Hey guys, have you seen Nya at all?"I ask. The last I remember seeing her was at breakfest. Did she leave or something? I havent seen her all day so far.

"Don't you remember? She when over to the music store were Jay and his brother are working."Lloys tells me.

"Oh yeah... ok. Well we should go and pick them up."

"I'll start making lunch."Cole says heading for the kicten.

"Yeah you go do that."I say sarcasticly.

"I'll go set the course for the music store."Lloyd says walking to the bridge. Leaving me alone in the room the 6 of us share. I got to say, I'm pretty happy for Jay and his brother. He found a long-lost relative, they instantly bonded, and with in a few weeks they got a job, me and Nya could never grow a connection that fast, probably because there brothers. But if Jay had a sister he would know what I have to go through. Although, he kind of does. I still remember the small fight we had when I wasnt letting Nya go to that abounded facility with us, and Jay didn't want Jack coming along. As much as I hate to admit it but Jay was right. Jack isn't ready for a battle yet.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. That argument wouldn't have happened if Zane was here. If only he let go. He took his life for owers. Pixil was really broken up about it too, and so was Jay. I don't know why Jay was upset as much as he was, but he was almost upset as Pixil was. He didn't even care when we were at his funeral that we were going our seprat ways. He didn't even bother telling his parents to stop when they got on a roll of talking about him. All he did was stare at the picture of Zane, talking to himself. Why was he blaming himself is my question.

I felt the bounty start to move. Lloyd got the course set. I felt the bounty leave the ground we were landed on and slowly raised into the air. Enough about Zane, so how he will come back. We are going to return the favor. I know that Jay cares about him because for about the first 2 weeks of his death he spent his entire time in his room. He was too glued to maps and all kinds of other things. He didn't even try to flirt with Nya when she would come in. Ugh what did I say!? Enough!

I caught the horrible smell of something burning hit my nose and I knew that Cole was almost done. If the guys and Nya are smart. They'll eat before they come home. I say to myself before walking out of the room.

_**Nya's pov**_

Fries-A-Go is actually pretty good. Jack would talk about how delicious the french fries were. But Jay just sat there and said nothing the entire time. Right now were back at the music store help Jay with his drum set. But I can't help but worry about Jay. Ever since he started talking about Zane he was like this the rest of the day. I was waited out side waited for Jay because he was carring the last of the symbols. I saw his blure and white jacket come into view. With a symbol in each hand. He walks up next to me and then places them down. He still has the down cast look on his face. I can't take it anymore.

"Jay are you ok?"I ask him. He looks at me and nods. Just because he doesnt saying anything he still is a bad liar.

"Jay, please tell me." I say putting my hands on his shoulders. I can see it in his eyes that he's upset about something. The sparkle that's usually in his eyes is gone. I have to get him to tell me. I have no other choice then to slowly bring my lips to his and kiss him.

Is wasnt a passionate kiss. It was more of a small loving kiss. But Jay turned it into a passionate one. He put his hands on my waist and he tilted his head a little. We pull apart after a few more seconds. I look into his loving electic blue eyes to see the sparkle again. I smile at him, I know if I ask him he'll be upset again and the sparkle will once again disappear. But I need to know whats wrong so I can help him.

"Jay what wr-?"I was cut off because of Jay's phone going off. The song 'All electric' started playing.

"Sorry."He says and release from our hold and pulls out his blue phone with lightning bolts.

"Hello? Mom? Whats wrong?Then why are you crying? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! YEAH I'LL TELL HIM RIGHT NOW! BE THERE IN ABOUT 1 MINUTE! BYE MOM!"He hangs up the phone and tears start pouring down his face. Jack comes out dies and sees Jay crying.

"Jay you ok?" He asks quickening his pace. Jay looks at him with a huge smile on his face.

"I've never been better Jacky. Come on we got to go to the hospital!"He says heading to the direction of the hospital.

"Why?"Jack asks

"IT'S A MIRACLE JACK! DADS ALIVE!"He says with tears still rolling down his face.

* * *

_**So how do you guys like the new chap? I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER & LONG,WAIT! I'm really sorry it took a while, writers block, Halloween, school got piled on me. But I pulled through. I GOT SO MUCH CANDY! IN YOUR FACE LLOYD! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Im really hyper. Plz leave a review and tell me if cheezy my chapter was. And PM me if you have an accout! READ ME LATER BYE!**_


	20. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

_**Jack's pov  
**_  
"What do you mean dad is alive!" I yelled out as Jay, me and Nya were running down the street.

"The doctors can't explain it. One of them came into his room and he just... came to! And who cares how he's alive. It just matters that he is!"He yells out running even faster. Nya and I started to slowly fall behind. Jay was just too fast for us.

"Jay, slow down. We can't catch up!"Nya calls out to him. But Jay is too far ahead to notice.

"I guess we'll just walk for now."I say to her. She nods and we slow to a walk. I can't beleave that dads alive. And I thought I would never get a good relation ship with him. Jay and I were really broken up about him dying. Jay took it worse though. When he dies Jay just didn't want to leave his side. It took Kia and Cole to pull him out of the room. I don't think Jay could have gotten any more upset than. Apparently their friends Zane died too, and when he was telling me about it he seemed pretty sad. But not nearly as much when dad died. But Jay was pretty sad to talk about him. He looked like he was about to cry. I can tell something happened with him and Zane. That or they were just _really _close.

Jay stated to slow down. He looked behind his shoulder and called out to us.

"Jack you coming or what?! Hurry up I want to see dad!"

"Thats a first he's said that."Nya says.

"What do you mean?"I ask her

"Well."She says looking at me. "Your parents kind of embarrass him."She says I was about to say something then she says. "A lot." She say snickering a bit. Mom and dad must have told them something really funny if she laughing.

"Is that all? Well a little embarrassing isn't going to get me not want to see my parents." I tell her. I probably shouldnt have sais that. A thought went through my mind. _If that was the first tim Jay has said that, then that means what mom and dad tell people must have been **really** embarrassing._ I say to myself._  
_

After about another 3 and a half minutes we finally catch up to Jay. He stops dead in his tracks when we were about 2 blocks away from the hospital. '_Why did he stop?_' I ask myself._'Maybe hes scared? Could he just be so happy he doesn't want to go in? Whats going on, buddy?"_ I ask myself. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok bro?"I ask him.

"I just can't beleave he's still alive. And here I thought I would never see him again." He says. His voice was cracking a little. He's probably on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Jay. You dad came back at perfect timing."Nya says to him. We look at her confused.

"What?" I ask

"Jay. Today is you birthday. Guess your dad didn't want to miss that."Nya tells him

"I guess not."He says. Wow. '_My brother is turning 18 today. Was I born the same day Jay was. Guess I'll have to ask mom or dad'._ I say to myself.

We head into the hospital and Jay walks up to the deck clerk. They start talking why Nya and I wait for them to stop chit chatting. Once the conversation is over, the 3 of us walk over to the double doors and push them open. We walk down the hall. I hear a few screams of pain. It was faint though. _Broken arm or something_. I think to myself.

We walk down the hall a little more untill we come up to room 8D. I knew who's room this is. And I know Nya and Jay know it as well.

"Dads?"I say. Jay nods. I put my hand on the door knob. I don't know why I'm scared. I just for some reason am. I miss dad so much, I spend days wishing that he was alive. And now that he is, why am I hesitating?

"Go on Jack."Nya urges me. I turn the door knob slowly. Why am I hesitating!? I then open the door at normal speed. And I see him. Standing up talking to mom. The doctors must be releasing him today. He was wearing green overalls with a few grease stains on them over a blue long sleeve shirt. I hear Jay panting behind me. He must be trying to hold back the tears. But I dont. I'm just letting them fall.

Our dad turns to us as well as our mom. They smile at us.

"Come here kids." Dad says waving a hand at us. Jay and I walk over to our dad. Jay instantly hugs him, and dad returns it. I hear Jay whisper 'I love you' to him and so does dad. They hug for about 10 more seconds and they release and then it's my turn.

"I missed you dad." I say crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too son."He says. I pull back from the hug.

"How- how is this possible. We saw you. You know." Jay says to him. With tears of happiness running down is face. And I'm pretty sure I've got them too.

"You didn't think I was going to miss your 18th birthday did you." He says to him with a smile. Jay gives loving chuckle. I can tell he is supper happy that dad is alive. Although I am curious on how he's back. Granted am happy too. It just confuses me that 1 week ago he's dead. The suddenly out of the blue he comes back. Thats not normal in my opinion.

I shake the thoughts out of my head. Who cares about ho he's alive? I care about that he is.

"No, I didn't think you would." Jay says with more tears of joy running down his face. " I just can't beleave this is happening. I thought I would never see you again." He says. With a happy smile on his face.

"Well Jason, you thought wrong." He says. Jay chuckles with a bit of irritation. I guess it's because he called him by his real name. I decided since we were talking about his birthday, I should mention mine.

"Hey dad. Was I born the same day as Jay." Dad looks at me and shakes his head.

"No son, you were born a week after. November 13th." He says. Ok, so Jays a week older than me. No biggie.

"Oh, ok." I say. Jay's tears dried up as well as mine. A nurse comes in.

"Mr. Walker. If yo like you may leave now. The doctors ran some tests and they found nothing wrong with you. It's like nothing happened." She says and closed the door. Mom and dad's faces grow sad.

"Mom, Dad? Whats wrong?" I ask them. Mom looks up at me.

"Son, when the nindroids attacked. They also destroyed our home. We have no place to live. We can't live in Ninjago nights Hotel forever."She says.

"And you wont have too. I took it upon my self to fix the trailer. It's good as new." Jay says with a smile. "Nya and the guys pitched in and we fixed the walls and everything. It looks like it ws never attacked." He says.

"Son you really did that. I thought you hated the junkyard." Dad says.

"I hate living there. And it's your home I couldn't let you live in some cruddy hotel." My lightning brother says.

"Thank you Jay."My mother says.

"Don't forget Nya, and Jack."He says puting his arm on our back pushing us forward.

"And thank you too." My mom says hugging me. She release from the hug and we just wait on what happens next.

"Well, kids I guess we best be off." Dad says walking past us.

"I'll try to get Jay to visit more often." Nya says pushing him forward a bit. Jay rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, chuckling nervously.

"I bet you will, Nya." Mom says and they exit the room. Jay sighs and I smile.

"It feels good to have dad back. This small family reunion make this the best birthday ever." My energetic brother says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I bet I can make it better." Nya says. I didn't want to see what was going to happen next to I left immediately. I walked down the halls back to the waiting room. What I saw scared the crap out of me. And angry Kai.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining." I mutter to myself.

_**Jay's pov**_

"It feels good to have dad back. This small family reunion make this the best birthday ever." I say.

"Yeah." Jack says. I can't beleave dads alive. Although I find it weird that he died a while ago and just randomly cames back. Not that I'm complaining, just find it weird.

"I bet I can make it better." Nya says to me. I smile. I'm guessing Jack didn't want to stick around because he left right after Nya said that.

"And how do you think you can do that?" I say teasingly.

"Like this." She says and she puts her arms around my neck. And forcefully pulls my head down and kisses me. I of course kiss back. The kiss was slow, and passionate. Exactly like our relationship. I place my hands on her waist and kiss with more passion. I tilt my head a little. She was right. She did make this day better. But I know she could make it even better if we were in a more private room. But we still continue to kiss. And od course like all kisses they have to come to an end for oxygen. I retraced my lips for hers to collect the needed air. She was going to kiss me again, but I let go of her waist to tell her to stop. She gives me a sad look.

"Later when it's more private." I whisper to her. He hands let go of my neck but they stop once they reach my chest.

"Your right." She tells me. She pecks my lips one more time ans then she says.

"After diner meet me in my room. Ok?" She says. I laugh lovingly.

"Mmm-hmm." I say. I kiss her forehead then I walk to the door with her by my side. My exit the room and walk down the halls back to the waiting room. After we walk through the double doors I see my brother talking to Nya's.

"Oh crap." I say

I walk up to them and Kai doesnt look angry like a though he was.

"Hows your dad?" He asks. OK! That caught my off guard. To be honest I thought he was going to be like 'WHERE WERE YOU!?' not 'Hows you dad?' Jack probably explained everything.

"Umm hes ok. He just left though." I say to him

"How come you didn't come out with Jack?" He asks me. Great, now he asks the questions. I didn't want my face to get punched in or Nya to get lectured when we got home so I said.

"Nya just wanted to give me a small birthday present." tectonically I wasnt lieing. She did give me one.

"Yeah sure." He says. "We got your instruments on the Bounty. We put them in the spair room." He says.

"Thanks Kai." Jacky says. I'm still waiting for Jack to hit me for calling him that even though he tells me not to. Kai nods then starts walking to the door. The rest of us follow. I see a huge shadow on the road. I look up and I see the bounty. And the anchor just a few feet above the road. I jump onto the anchor and start climbing, waiting for what happens next today

_**Nobody's pov**_

But what the ninja, Nya and Jack didn't know was that in the distance, there was a black figure watching them._**( I don't mean to be racist** **)**_ Using his zoom in function he watched Jay.**_  
_**

"Yes, soon you will be my solder, and you _will_ stay that way. _Forever_."

* * *

_**Soooo I know another small chapter. Well sorry, I know my chapters have to start being longer. But give me a sec guys. Soon another long one will come. Did you guys go 'aww' when I ruined the Jaya moment? HEE HEE HEE IM SO EVIL! I hope you enjoyed. Leave me some reviews plz.**_

_**P.S. I'm going to put in another OC. Could you lave a review ar PM me on what she YES SHE! Should look like. I'm not going to use her yet. But pretty soon I will. I was hoping the story wans going to be that long, but I didn't hope bad enough. OH WELL! But details on what she looks like would be much appreciated! THX GUYS!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	21. Once Again An Author's note!

_**Ok, I know, I know this isn't the new chapter. I am going to put down below what I want the details of the girl. I'll fill in what I want.**_

_**Age:**_

**_Hair color:_**

**_Eye color:_**

**_Crush: Jack_**

**_Possible Element: (Wind, or Shadow)_**

**_Possible Element color: (Grey, or Purple)_**

**_Name:_**

**_Her personally:_**

**_Thx guys if you could PM or review me on what she looks act like and blah, blah, blah. You get the picture. TTYL! Chapter will com soon after I pick the new girl. BYE! :)_**

**_-Buttergriffin332_**


	22. THE OC!

**Guys I have finally chosen who the OC is. I choose like 1 or 2 things from other ppls reviews and made them one character. And here she is!**

**Age: Same as Jack**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde ends little but past shoulders**

**Eye color: Greenish brown**

**Crush: Jack**

**Possible element: Shadow**

**Possible element color: Purple**

**Personally: Beleaves in what she wants, free-spirited. Dont let her pretty looks fool you. She may be sweet at first, but harm anyone she loves, consider yourself dead with in a week. She loves to draw. She doesn't like to sing much, but if you catcher she has a beautiful voice. Shes a lot like Jay, fast, funny, and loves the rain. But something inside of Jack makes her click.**

**Name: Have to wait and read**


	23. Welcome To The Team?

**Welcome To The Team**

_**Hey guys it's me here. So here is the next chapter. Im VARY VARY VARY sorry that it's so short. I was at a loss for ideas. Se I ho[r you enjoy. Even though you probably wont. But try anyway!**_

_**Jay's pov**_

Me and the guys helped put Jack and I's instruments in the spare room on the Bounty. I was glad Jack, Nya, and I ate before we got here. The room still smelt like the toxic bogs X2! And I thought that place smelt bad. Have you gotten a wift of... what ever is 'food' is. I swear, when we were fought the Great Devouere, we could have saved time and fed him 2 gallons of Cole's 'chilli'. Sure it would have ended differently but at least we wouldn't have lost the golden weapons.

We were in the spare room still. I was sitting on my stool that came with the drum set. There was a small couch next to the back wall, with a window about 6 inches next to it. Kai, Cole, and Lloyd sat there. Jack brought in a chair and set it next to his guitar.

"Hey Jay, you guys hungry? I still have some chilli left over." Cole says.

"No Cole I'm good. I need my stomach to digest real food." I joke. Everyone except Cole laughs.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Dont come crying to me when you get hungry." He says, walking out of the room. 'Trust me, I won't' I say to myself. I begin to hear a few strings being plucked, and I see Jack playing a small tune. I look up at the clock, 5:19 PM. Almost dinner.

"Well I'm going to start on dinner."Kai say getting up.

"I want to play a little video games."Lloyd says getting up.

"Alright, see ya guys."Jack says as they walk past him. I was really baord. I looked at my drum set then picked up my sticks. I started doing one of the basics of drumming. Constantly hitting the symbol and after 4 hits on the symbol hit the snare drum. I did it about 4 times before just doing some random things on the snare. I realised I was playing a very old song from the school I dropped out of.

"So Jay, what do you want to do?" Jack asked. I was so board and I didn't like play the drums now. I set my sticks down and walker to the door.

"I don't know Jacky." I say leaning on the door.

"If you call me that one more time." He say gritting through his teeth. I hesitate before responding.

"Jacky, Jacky, Jacky." I say. I jumps to his feet. I quickly open the door and start running for the deck. Im in the middle of the deck and 5 seconds later Jack is blocking my only escape. We were in the air so I couldnt jump and run. It would be more like a jump and fall. I gulp as he starts to charge at me. I was about to jump because I saw that there was wated underneath us. But out of nowhere a giant wave comes over the deck and knocks me off me feet.

I'm being swirled from left to the right. I felt like I was doing spinjitsue underwater. My lungs started burning, striving for air. Right when I thought it was it, I was able to obtain the air from outside. I gasp and cough. I feel a hand on my chest and shoulder. I look to my left to find a _very_ freaked out Jack.

"Jay are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Can you breath!? I'll go get Sensei!" And takes off before I could answer any of his questions. I can finally breath properly. I heard multiple foot steps. Defently more than 2 people. The whole gang, including Jack, Nya and sensei come out. Nya runs to my side.

"Jay, are you ok?" She asks me. I only nod. I'm still too freaked out about what happened. Incase you couldn't find out this is how you would know Jack is a Walker.

"All that happed was I was chasing him because he kept calling me Jacky, Jacky, Jacky, and it got annoying so I was just messing around and chasing after him, He went to the deck I went to the neck and then suddenly there was a _splash_ and a _swish_ and I was _eeeeehhh_." Even I was surprised to find him say that in one sentence with out studering. Jack was really freaked out. Nya helped me to my feet. I was about to tell Jack something but Sensei managed before I did.

"Jack, I know you are scared, but do not worry. We will help you control your abilities." He says to him. ABILITIES!? WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!?

"Abilities? What do you mean?" Jack asks just as bewildered as I am.

"Jack, I have seen in the spirit smoke. Although I do not understand. But you are destined to be one of the few new ninja." I was wide-eyed. My brother a ninja. What the heck are all the Walker descendents ninja?

"M- me... a... a ninja." And now he studers. I couldnt beleave it. I dont want to go all Kai mode but I need to find out whats going on.

"Sensei what in the world are you talking about?! So what your saying is..." I was cut off by sensei finishing the sentense for me.

"Jack is the destined Ninja of water." I just cant beleave it.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a minute! Sensei even if Jack is a ninja, whats his wepon. I'm pretty sure the pictures in the temple of light never mentioned of this." Cole buds in.

"Yeah uncle whats going on. And what did you mean by few?" Lloyd asks.

"I will discuss the other ninja when the time is right." Sensei says. He turns his attention back to Jack. "Jack I want you to follow me please." He says. Jack including the rest of us follow sensei. He come up to his door. He walks in and we stand out side watching him.

He walks over to his bed and bends down. He pulls out something from under it. It was a box with a special lock on it. It had some weird ingraving on the lock. Sensei pulls something out of hid pocket. It looks like the same ingraving on the lock. He places it on the engraving and I hear a soft _click_. The box lid flys open. And there before us, inside the box were two wepons. One was a golden whip, and the other wepon was an orangeish golden set of sighs.

Sensei pulled out the whip and closed the box.

"Jack please step forward." Sensei commands. Jack steps forward like he was asked. The whip started to glow.

"Oh my goodness." Jack says.

"Welcome to the team." Sensei says.

"Welcome to the team?" I repeat

* * *

_**So what did you think. OH wait I know. 'THIS WAS THE SHORTES CHAPTER EVER JAYA WHAT THE HECK!' Is that what your thinking? I its not then thank you for nat hating. I know its probably not much of a twist, but did you like the fact I made Jack a destined ninja? Just wait the story will get better soon. READ ME LATER BYE!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	24. Finally, I Found It

**Finally, I Found It**

_**Hello, I posted the new chapter. YAY! Sorry thats its a small one though. It took me 1 day to make it thats why. But at least I posted a chapter. Hope you enjoy. READ ME LATER! :D**_

_**Jack's pov**_

I can't beleave I'm the ninja of water! And all this time I thought I was just some kid with no family! Sensei handed me the whip. It started to glow even brighter with contact from my hand. Apparently a little _too _bright. _I_ started to glow with it. Everyone stepped back.

"Whats happening?" I say in a small loud voice.

"It is ok Jack." Sensei tells me.

Water started coming from the whip. It started to surround me. It started to form a cypher of water around me.

"Sensei, whats going on!" I hear me brother call from outside.

"It is alright Jay!" Sensei tells him.

I'm fully enclosed inside of the water. The water closes me in and I find myself under water. But I can still breath. I close my eyes. I was too sacred to see what happened next.

_**Jay's pov**_

I giant orb of water enclosed Jack. I was really scared. Sensei didn't seem the slights bit afraid, but I'm freaking out. My brother could possibly be drowning and we cant see it.

The orb started to get bigger. Then is all when back into the whip. Jack was standing in the middle og the room wearing a ninja suit._** (here is what is looks like{put in this Jay(awesomeness included) by Liongirl5.} Just give him aqua blue eyes, and his ninja suit an ocean blue with water wave patterns. And no armor in the middle. And his hair slightly a darker shade of brown.)**_

He really did look like a water ninja. '_Looks like I'm not the only blue ninja now_'. I think to myself.

"What... how... what the?" Jack just couldn't find the words to say. It's funny how me and the guys had the same reaction when we found out we were ninja. Kai walked up to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Welcome to the team Jack." He says with a smile. Everyone else smiles including Sensei. I wasnt though.

"Woah whoah woah wait a minute eh. So what Jack is a _one_ of some _new_ ninja? So whats the next element?" I ask. I was really confused now.

"We will discuss the other ninja later. Right now we have more important matters. NOw that we have found the ninja of water, without Zane how will we train him?" Everyone just shrugged. "That is the question isn't it?" He says.

sensei is right. Zane was the closest one to using water. All ice is, is frozen water _**(LET IT GO!) **_But Zane passed, and I don't think Sensei can teach Jack like he did with the four of us.

"Well, without Zane how will we train Jack?" Lloyd asks.

"You will ,Lloyd." Sensei says sternly. "You are the only other person that controls ice." He tells him. Lloyd nods. Beleave it or not but ice was one of the hardest elements for him to answer. Fire and Earth were the easiest for him. And if Lloyd had trouble learning that stuff, just imagine how much trouble Jack is going to have.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow, Jack will be training with you five." He says then walks out of the room. Everyone started questioning Jack. Questions like 'are you ready for your life to change?' and 'you ready to start training?' To be honest, I don't like the idea of Jack being a ninja. He hasn't had any fighting experience, he can't use a whip which is also his golden weapon, and with Zane gone that means he will have a tougher time learning.

"Alright everyone I suggest that we get some sleep so that were not tired during training." Cole says waking out of the room. Everyone except me followed. If Jack is going to be a ninja, then I want him to have more than one teacher.

I run of to the deck. It's a good thing Lloyd gave up some of his power so we could posses our abilities again. That means I could use my true potential at any time. While I was looking for Zane power source I searched _everywhere_. Except _one_ cave. I know that I have to try this cave now. I know exactly where it is from here too. I'm actually closer to it now. I check the power on my phone. 27%. I frown. I use my lightning powers on it and it boosts up to 100%. There, that's better. I programmed the destination onto my phone. I walked to the left side of the Bounty. I stepped onto the railing. We were quite a few thousand feet into the air. I look straight ahead. I close my eyes and focus. I _have_ to do this for two reasons. 1:Because I want Jack to learn faster, and 2: Because before Zane's father _really_ died, he made me promise to look after Zane for him. He made me promise to protect him. And I broke that promise. And I usually never do. Thats why I was so upset at his funeral. I never told anyone this. Not even Sensei. I can't help but feel responsible for his death.

I shake the memories out of my head. I focus on my energy and jump off the Bounty. I activated my true potential. I started flying to the cave. I got into what I call 'iron man' position and started flying as fast as lightning.

**]-30 minuets later-[**

I finally found the cave. I lowered to the ground. I was now hovering over the ground. I stopped my energy and I dropped. I started for the entrance os the cave. It was really dark. I pulled out my phone that was now at 95% and turned on my flashlight on it. The room lit up and I walked it. As I went in deeper and deeper it got darker and darker. I started to think there was nothing here just like the other caves but I kept going untill I reached the end.

I kept walking and walking and walking. I was starting to think there was no end to this cave. I heard a _bloop_ come from my phone. It was asking if I wanted to buy an app for it again. I started messing with the phone. Once I finished I accidently pressed the off button and the flashlight turned off. After it turned off, the entire cave glistened with light. Blueish white crystals lit up the entire cave. They were everywhere. The glowed too.

"Just like Zane's power source." I mumble to myself. I started messing with the pictures on my phone untill I found a video explaining Zane's power source. It glowed the same, had the same colors, and was the same size as Zane's power source. I smiled. After all this time. It was in this cave. I walked over to a wall and ripped out a crystal. I examined it.

"Finally, I found it." I say to myself

* * *

_**Sooooooooooooooooooo, how was it? Did you like it whan I made Jay find it? I bet all you Zane fangirls did.(Zane's girlfriend) Well I actually really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me only a day to make it, that's why its a small chapter. Sorry. :( I know , I'm not proud of myself for making it small. But hey, at least I posted a chapter.**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	25. Happiest Moment Ever! Or Is It?

**Happiest Moment Ever! Or Is It?**

_**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. AND, The OC is comming up real soon. Not this chap but possibly the next one or the one after. And guess what. This chap will be a long one. So I hope its worth the little wait. 8). I found out how to do this from my friend Jay hawk. In her/his story 'Return of Sarok.' chap 17 it's used. But I hope you enjoy this chap. :)**_

**_Jay's pov_**  
I took about 2 more crystals from the cave and stuffed them in my pocket. They were really small, so I could have taken a few more but, there was something more important I need to do. I took out my phone and dialed Cyrus Borg's phone number. I swear when I got his number, in the inside I was screaming like an extream fabgirl. The phone rang 4 times untill Pixil answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Pixil? It's me Jay! I need to talk to Borg please this is important!" I say into the phone.

"_Mr. Borg is in a meeting. I will notify him of your call._"

"No, no, no Pixil, you don't understand. Put him on the phone." I say in a demanding tone.

"_I am sorry Jay. But Mr. Borg wishes not to be disturbed._"

"Pixil. Tell him it's about Zane." After I said that I heard nothing from the other end. The phone didn't make the beeping noise so I know she didn't hang up

"Hello?" I say but I got no response. 'Did she go get Borg?' I ask my self. I then hear someone talking on the other end. It was hard to make out but I managed to hear every word.

_"Pixil what is the meaning of this?"_

_"Jay called he needs to talk to you."_

_"I told him the prototypes wont be out till 3 weeks."_

_"No . It's about Zane. I think he found something."_

_"Really. GIve me the phone Pixil!" Hello?"_

"Mr. Borg! I found it!" I say all excited.

"_What!? You found Zane's power source!" He almost screams into the phone_  
_"Yeah! I have 3 crystals. So lets just say that Zane not going anywhere any time soon." I tell him._

"Come by Borg tower! I'm canceling all my plans. And be quick about it will you?" And the call ends.

I Dial a different number. The Bounty's. I had to tell them what happened to the can meet me at Borg tower. The phone only rings one.

"Jay, is that you!?" It was my brother

"Yeah Jack it's me." I tell him

"Jay! Where the hell are you. Sorry for my language but all of us have been looking for you everywhere! Kai and Cole left to look for you in Ninjago city, and Nyas freaking out. Lloyd is still searching the Bounty!" He screams into the phone.

"Jack tell everyone to go to Borg Tower. I'll meet you there, bye." And I hung up the phone.

I ran to the entrance of the cave. Once I saw the light of day I got powered up again. I started flying 'iron man' mode and took off to Borg tower.

_**^ At The Bounty ^**_

_**Jack's pov**_

Jay told me to tell everyone to meet at Borg tower. Borg Tower was the only place that had high level of technology. I ran around the Bounty looking for Lloyd. But I never found him. So I when to the bridge and used the inner com.

_"Lloyd, Jay just told me to tell everyone to go to Borg tower."_ I turned off the inner com and 5 seconds later Lloyd busted through the door.

"Where is he? And why does he want us at Bork tower." He asks so fast that it sounded like it was one whole sentence.

"I don't know and... I don't know." I tell him laughing. "He didn't say anything. All he said was to meet him at Borg tower. We should find out there." I tell him. He nods. He walks out of the room. I guess to tell Kai and Cole to meet us at Borg tower. As for me I go to Nya's room to tell her that Jay is alright.

As I walk down the hallway. The wooden boards under me moan from all the weight. It freaks me out a bit. It's a little dark in the hallway so it gives it an even more scarier effect. I finally reach Nya's door. I was about to knock on the door when I hear his sniffing. _'She must have ben crying'_ I say to myself. I knock on the door but I don't hear anything going on from the other side. I knock again but a little louder. I know she's there so I call out.

"Nya, I know you're in there._** (people have asked where you've been, they say have courage and I'm trying to, Elsa I'm here for you)**_ Just let me in." I say from the other side.

"What do you want Jack?" I hear Nya call from the other side. Her voice was full of sadness.

"I would like to tell you this face to face." I say. At first I didn't hear anything. But after a little I started to hear her shuffle to the door. I hear her unlock the door and then it opens.

"What?" She asks again. Her face is red, and wet from some fresh tears. Her phoenix kimono was a little darker than usual, guess from the tears. Her eyes were puffy, and red. She still looked like she was about to cry. I know that someone needs to comfort her. Jay or Kai are not here. I just don't know how to make her feel better with out it turning awkward.

"What do you need Jack?" She asks again.

"I wanted to ask, and tell you something. First, are you ok?" I ask her. It was a _really_ dumb question. She shakes her head. She closes her eyes and more tears fall.

"I'm... I'm worried a...about him." She says in between her sobs. I don't know Nya very well. But she's more of a sister figure to me. But I can't let her cry and do nothing. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. She sings her arms around me neck and cries into my shoulder. I rub her back to try to make her calm down. With no success.

"What if Cryptor got him again." She says into my shoulders. "What if he's turned evil again." She says. I can still hear her sobbing into my ninja gi. I totally forgot that I was wearing it.

"Thats the other thing I wanted to tell you." I say to her. She pulls back, wipes the tears off her face.

"Huh?" She asks

"Jay called, he wants us to meet him at Borg tower." I tell her. Her eyes widen. I think I just freaked her out.

"Why does he want us at Borg tower? Did he tell you why he left?Did he tell you where he is now?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know he didn't tell me, no and no. All that was said was to go to Borg tower." I say to her. A confused look spreads on her face. But she nods. We walk to the bridge to find Lloyd and sensei there.

"I suggest you three should be off to ninjago city with the others." He says.

"Lloyd, did you tell Kai and Cole?"I ask him. He turns to me and he has a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah I told them. But lets just hope we get there before Kai does."He tells me walking to the door. I get a little angry

"I guess Kai can get a little hot-headed." I mumble to myself. We got to the deck and we waited for the Bounty to descend more, so when we jump off we don't break our legs.

_**^ In Ninjago City ^**_

_**Kai's **__**pov**_

Cole and I were running on top of buildings trying to look for Jay. But Lloyd called us telling us that Jay said to go to Borg tower. What is it with him this month. He's been disappearing left and right! I told Lloyd that when I find Jay I'm going to kick his a-

"Yo, Kai! I don't think you can walk on air bud." Cole tells me. I come to realise that I was so deep in thought that I almost walked off the room of a building. I quickly jumped back. 'That was close.' I say to myselft.

"Good thing you were paying attention, cause I sure wasnt." I say laughing nervously. That was really dumb for not paying attention.

"You pretty much zoned out. What were you thinking about, anyway?" He asks me jumping to another roof.

"Umm, if I told you, uh, you wouldn't like it." I say jumping next to him.

"If you're gonna murder someone-?"

"NO! Look, I'm tired of Jay going places without telling us. He knows that Cryptor's out there looking for him. If he keeps leaving like this Cryptor just might get him." I say. I know I don't say this much, but I'm really worried about Jay.

"Aww, that's cute. Out hot-headed Kai has gone all soft." Cole teases putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up." I say throwing his hand off me. "Come on, let's get to Borg tower so I can beat the crap out of Jay. Maybe then he'll tell us that he's leaving." I say jumping on the sidewalk.

**^In Freaking Nowhere**

**_Jay's pov_**

I'm still in the sky, trying to get to Ninjago City. I've been flying for just about an hour. I passed Torch Fire Mountain so I'm almost there. Just a few more miles and I'll be at the Birch Wood forest. I'm getting really tired. I ended up falling twice already because I didn't get any sleep. All I got was a 55 minute nap. I stopped to rest about 19 minuets ago to take a rest. My phone rang a few times. I never checked to see who it was though. I just kept flying.

I eventually grew weak. I was still really tired. I look down and I notice I'm right over the center of the Birch wood forest. I slowly descend to the ground. I'll walk from here. I'm now hovering over the snowy, white, ground of the forest. I drop down and my feet make a crunching noise with contact from the snow. I shiver, even though I just got here it was still pretty cold.

"Wish I brought a jacket." I say out loud and start jogging through the forest. I _really _wish I brought a jacket, Its freezing cold!

As I run jog past trees and rocks, I come in with the rhythm of the only sound I hear. My heart. Every time it beats, my foot hits the ground. Normally I wouldn't say this but I am really scared that I'll run into a tree horn. I can take them on with the guys with me. But the last time I tried takeing them on by myself. I broke my leg. And that's really embarrassing when the lightning ninja is meant for running.

I keep hearing them roar, but I havent seen any yet. And lets keep it that way. I start to pick up speed. My heart started to beat faster as well as me feet hit the groung quicker. Still keeping in rythem. I can hear the faint beeps and honks of Ninjago City. Right when I was about to activate my super speed. I was lunged into the air.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream as the ground comes closed and closed. I fall face first into the snow. Air just escaped my chest. I started coughing and weezing. I turn my head and I see 2 tree horns. I know nothing is broken, but my chest hurts like hell. The tree horns must have kicked me into the air. I was a good distance away from them. If I could literly catch my breath and get to my feet, and can get away. The pain in my chest dies down and I can breath correctly. I get to my feet only to get tossed into the air again.

This time I fall onto my back. I start coughing again. But unfortantly, their not done, one of them puts the foor, hoofe what ever the heck it his on me and starts stepping on me. I starts screaming and moaning in pain. I eventuall can't hold it back and tears start to fall. I manage to call out just 1 loud

"**HELP!"** Before I can't breath again.

**^ Ninjago City ^**

**_Cole's pov_**

Kai and I were just about to walk into Borg tower untill we heard a slightly fain but quit loud

"HELP!" Kai looks over at me.

"Cole, that sounded like Jay. Hes in trouble!" I nod. We both take off to were we hear the call for help. Good news is it wasnt that far. The bad news is, it was Jay, and there were tree horns everywhere. There were about 8 of them. I pulled out my scythe and Kai pulled out his sword. We charged at them. I took out the one that was trying to crush Jay, be grabbing its leg and throwing it at 2 others. Jay was unconscious. I could tell he was hurt. His facial expression told the whole story. I looked over at Kai who was shooting fire at 2 tree horns. Forcing them all to retreat. Kai made his way over to me and Jay.

"Aww man I was afriad something like this would happen." Kai say bending down putting his hand on Jay's chest. "His heart is still beating, thats a good sign." He says.

"How are we going to get him to Bork tower?" I ask. But with perfect timing I hear a groan of pain.

"Jay, you ok buddy?" Kai asks placing a hand on his chest again. He gasps he screams in pain placing his own hand on his chest. Kai and I look at eachother. The tree horns broke his rib.

"Well that gives us a new prospective." Kai says. I nod. I look back to Jay. His eyes were squeezed shut, he was shaking. I can hear the really, really faint whimpers coming from him. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through.

"Now how are we going to get him to Borg tower?" I ask out loud.

"I... I c-can... walk." Jay studers out. I shake my head at him. You can tell that he's in sever pain. But here he is before me, still trying to act strong. He probably holding up better than I would.

"Jay, you can barly breath. Theres no way we're going to let you try and walk." Kai tells him. This causes Jay's face to turn from pain into sadness. His other hand reaches into his pocket. He pulls out some weird glowing crystals.

"Take...take thies to Bor- Borg tower." He says handing the crystals to me. "You'll know...what to d-do." He says. If this is his way of telling us that he's dying. HELL NO IM I LETTING THAT HAPPEN!

"Jay, if you're telling us to leave you here you can forget that. The hospital is not too far from here. Maybe we can take you there." I tell him. He shakes his head vigorously.

"Cole... the only place that I'm go-ing is to...Borg tower." He says. He seemed pretty determined too. Maybe I can trick him. I'll tell him that we're going to Borg tower, but actually take him to the hospital. Yeah.

"Alright Jay. You seem pretty determined to go to Borg tower. So me and Kai will help you." Jay completely fell for it. His face instantly turned happy. Kai looked confused as ever. But I'll explain everything to him when Jay isn't around. Kai and I stand up and we carefully help Jay up. He winces but he pulls through.

"Man Jay your holding up better than I would." I tell him. He looks at me and smiles.

I was and Jay's left and Kai was at hs right. Jay was walking be himself. He insisted that we didn't help him. That made my plan a little harder. We were in Ninjago city. Borg tower and the hospital were right up a head. How am I going to get him into the hospital? I was just about to drag him in their untill I heard.

"Jay!" It sound like Cyrus Borg. Jay started walking faster. He turns around and looks at me.

"Cole, I'm not that gullible. I knew you were going to take me to the hospital. But I hae a plan ok." He says and walks over to Cyrus. The start talking, after a little Jay points to his broken rib. Cyrus places a hand on his chest and he winces. He quickly retracts.

"Kai, Cole, Jay follow me please." He says and wheels his way into the building. The three of us follow. We walk up to an elevator. Cyrus, Jay, me and Kai go in.

"Jay could you look at the camera please." Cyrus asks. Jay looks confused but does as he's told.

"Whats going on?" I whisper to Kai.

"I don't know." He whispers back. The camera starts to move. A laser comes out of his. It shined on Jay's stomach and slowly rose up to were his broken rib is.

"Try and stay still. It will be less painful." Cyrus says. Jay flitches and the laser shoots his chest. His eyes go wide and Borg smiles. Jay grins.

"How did you do that!?" Kai asks.

"I guess it makes sence." Jay says. "If Cryptor can do it Borg can do it too." He states. All of us look at each other. " It a long story." He says.

We wait another minute or two untill we reach the top floor. Jay runs out of the elevator and pulls out the crystals again.

"Jay whats up with the rocks?" Kai asks quite annoyed.

"1 their crystals not rocks. 2 were bringing Zane back." Jay says with excitement.

"WHAT!" Both of us scream.

"That's why I left. After Jack become on unexpected ninja, I couldn't let him train with just Lloyd. I wanted Zane to help Jacky with his training. I found the cave that had the crystals and it so turns out. These crystals are Zanes power source." Jay explains as fast as possible. Kai and I look at each other. Jaw dropping. Zanes coming back? Zanes coming back. Zanes coming back! OH MY GOODNESS ZANES COMING BACK! HA HA!

"Jay, while I set everything p in the factory could you cut the crystal please?" Borg asks. Jay nods eagerly. "The cutting laser is over there." Cyrus points to a big scary matchien. Jay runs to it and places a crystal in a small slot. I don't pay attention to what ahppens next though. I'm looking around the place and Kai is standing in the middle of the room looking at all the minifigures that were on the walls.

After waiting about 15 minuets, Jay finished cutting the crystl and Cryus and Pixil came walking in with a cart. I saw a hand hang out of the cart.

"Did you get it cut Jay?" Borg asks.

"Yeah, we have enough of them to give Pixil a whole one and Zane. And still have two left over." Jay explains.

"Good." Borg says. Pixil held a big smile on her face. I can see tears of joy swell up in her eyes. Pixil and Jay pick up the body that was in the cart. The body was an offline Zane. We was wearing the ninja suit that he wore befor he dies. His eyes were closed and the half of his face was still missing. Jay take a piece of Zane chest off and presses a button. A small spot were a humans heart should be opens. He places the power source in it and put the piece of his chest back on him. He opens the small door in his stomach and flips two swiches. The memory swich first. Then the on swich. He closes the door and 3 seconds later Zane's eyes open. He looks around. His eyes meet on Jay.

"Jay? How... how am I here? How am I still alive?" He asks quite confused. Zane looks to his left and notices me, Kai and Borg. He looks to his right and notices Pixil.

"Pixil?" He asks.

"Zane." She says before slinging her arms around his neck and giving him a huge hug. Zane gratefully returns the hug. "Zane. I missed you." She whispers to him.

"I did too." He says to her. The pull apart from their hug. "But how did you find my power source? Pixil couldn't find anything that is was." He asks.

"You'll have to have the talk with Jay on that one." Kai say pointing to Jay. Jay smiles. A few tears of joy fall from his eyes. I'm pretty sure me and Kai did the same thing. Zane walks up to Jay.

"Thank you. Brother." He says giving Jay a hug. Jay returns the hug. Jay mumbles something but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Zane you don't know how much trouble I went through trying to find that. So you better not go out trying to kill yourself again you hear me? Jay jokes. Zane chuckles.

"I'm happy to see you again, Zane. You were the only person that made Pixil happy." Borg says to him.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Borg. And I intend to make Pixil happy. For the rest of her life." Zane says, while side stepping closer to Pixil. I was about to ask Zane something untill I heard.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. That was a really cute reunion. But I have some unfinished buiesness with you Jay."

"Cryptor?" Zane asks

* * *

_**FINALLY A LONG CHAPTER! VICTORY! I TOLD YOU GUYS A LONG ONE WOULD COME SOON! AND ONE DID! Sorry I'm screaming but I finally mad a long on! Thats a big deal for. .I hope you guys enjoied this chapter. I finished 2 minuets befor my bed time and I am really tired. I slmost couldnt finish my chapter. But I pulled through. Plz leave a review and PM me for some new idas that should be but into my story. Ok READ ME LATER BYE!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	26. A New Friendship

**A New Friendship?**

_**Hey peeps what goes on? For now on that's what I'm calling you. Peeps. Is that ok. Leave me a review if that's ok. ANYWAYS! SOORRYY this chapter took a while to post. I had to stay after school for an upcoming play that I'm going to be in. REHERSALS! So I wouldnt get home till around 5. D: I KNOW! Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**_

**Kai's pov**

"Cryptor?" Zane said astonished. "But I thought you were gone." He says, while forcing Pixil behind him. What is it that Cryptor wants. I know he wants revenge, but why is he only going after Jay?

Cryptor was standing on the windowsill inside of the building. He was watching us the whole time!

"I should be saying the same thing, Zane." He says. I don't like this. Usually he would try to attack us. "Interesting how you found his power source, Jay. Perhaps you can be more useful than I thought." He says to him. Man were are the others when you need them?

"Yeah well whether I'm useful or not, you can find someone else because there is no way I'm betraying my team!" Jay spats out. Which causes metal head to laugh. And I thought Jay laughs at everything.

"Oh Jay, you say that now. But just wait, there will be a time when you have no choice but to betray them. And here is something that will help you in the future. 'Don't get too attached to something, because after time you'll lose it." Then he jumps out of the window, leaving the building.

"Dont get too attached to something because I'll lose it after time?" What the heck does that mean?" Jay asks.

"Even I'm clueless, then again I wasnt very good with riddles. I say. "What about you Zane?" I asks

"I do not know. Perhaps sensei may hold the answer." Zane says. We all nod. We start for the door untill Pixil and Cyrus stops us. What does he want?!

"Good luck ninja. I hope you find a way to stop Cryptor before this all gets out of hand." Cyrus says. Pixil walks up to Zane.

"Be careful, I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." She says to him. Jay smiles. Guess from experiences with him and my sister.

"I will come back to you." He says to her. They both give a small hug. They pull apart then we start for the door again. Untill were stopped by it opening. Emerging from the door is Jack, Lloyd, and Nya.

"Jay why did you need us-..." Lloyd stopped mid sentence. His eyes stayed focused on Zane. "Z-Zane? Your- your alive." He looked like he was going to shed tears. But my sister was already doing so.

"Zane, we thought we would never see you again." She says to him."How?" She asks.

"Talk to the genius inventor." He jokes pushing Jay forward. She chuckles and scraches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Jay, how did you?" Nya asks astonished. Jeez what is it with me and the fantastic vocabulary? THERE I GO AGAIN!

"It wasnt easy. I don't know how many caves I searched trying to find his power source." He tells her. She smiles.

"So you scared all of us just to try to bring back our friend?" She asks the obvious. He shrugs the nods a little.

"I did it for 2 reasons. 1 because he's a good friend, and 2 I couldn't take the guilt any more." He says to her.

"Guilt?, Jay you never hurt him. Is there something that you've been hiding from us?" She asks. Jay's face then turns from happy-go-lucky to Oh-crap-now-I'm-in-for-it.

"Yes Jay, I beleave you should explain." Zane says placing a hand on his shoulder.

_**Jay's pov**_

"Yes Jay, I beleave you should explain." Zane says to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I guess it's time I told them. After all, Zanes back, _most_ of the evil is gone.

"you're probably right. Alright." I say to them. Dr. Julien told me he didn't want me to tell them unless it was necessary. He said he didn't want Zane to over react.

_**Flash Back Starts**_

_**A week just before Dr. Julien died he called me saying that he needed to talk to me. So after about 3 minuets of walking, running, jogging I finally made it to the giant metal birch tree. After I walked inside Dr. Julien was sitting at his desk looking at the picture of him, Zane, and the falcon.**_

_**"You said you needed to talk to me?" I asked him. He looks up from the picture, coughs a little then says.**_

_**"Yes, you know how precious Zane is to me? I don't want anything bad to happen to him." He says to me. I nod my head.**_

_**"Yes sir. I know that he is your son, and your life's work. I'm pretty sire he is dear to your heart." I say to him. He coughs before responding. His voice was really scratchy.**_

_**"Yes, very dear. And with all of you staying with me for those few hours, I can see that Zane trusts you most." He said pointing to me.**_

_**"Yeah were good pals, but I'm not sure I'm the one he trusts the most though." I tell him.**_

_**"On the contraire, you seem to be the closest to him." He says**_

_**"Yeah I guess you can say I might be real close." I admit to him.**_

_**"He told me that you are the only one not even that Nya girl knows. You are the only one other than me that knows how he work. If he's damaged you are the only one who can repair him." He says enforcing that only I know about him.**_

_**"I... can get a little curious here and there." I admit to him. "And plus he did malfunction every once in a while." I say to him.**_

_**"I want you to promise me something, Jay. I want you to promise me, that when I pass, you will look after him for me, you will try to keep him safe. Protect him. I don't want him to get hurt. Espically since only 2 soon to be 1 people know how he operates. Will you do that for me, please?" He begs.**_

_**"I... I will do the best that I can to keep him safe. I promise." I swear to him. I smiles at me. **_

_**"Thank you. I trust you now. Please keep Zane safe."**_

_**"I will, I swear." I say nodding.**_

_**"Thank you. Now be off, I am sure your other ninja fellows are wondering were you scampered off too.**_

_**Flash Back Ends**_

"So that's why you were running towards Zane when he wouldn't let go." Cole asks. I nod.

"My father really did care for me. I can not beleave that he trusted my best friend to try to protect me ." Zane didn't sound angry, he sounded happy. "You would really risk your life for me Jay?" He asks me.

"I never break my promises." Is all I say to him with a smile.

"Thank you, brother." He says to me. He smiles. And I couldn't help but notices that after he says that, he shed a single tear.

"Ok. I have no idea whats going on. So your the mysterious Zane?" Jack asks.

"Yes that is my name. Who might you-." Zane stoped mid sentence when he noticed the similarities between Jack and I. "Umm? Jay, did you multiply?" Zane asks.

"Zane, meet Jack. My twin brother." I say walking up to him wrapping an arm around my brother's shoulder.

"But if my memory serves me correctly. You were an only child." He says to me.

"Emphasize _were._ It so turns out that Jacky here was kidnapped when he was a baby. And my parents never told me about him. I'll explain later." I say to him. We head for the door once again right before we leave we are stopped again.

"Oh and Jay, I suggest that you take it easy. I might have healed your rib but you can still easily damage it." Cyrus says.

"Will do Mr. Borg." I say to him.

We finally manage to exit the building. We used the elevator because it was the quickest way. We were not on the left side-walk trying to find the Bounty. But then I heard something. Like screaming. Then I heard a weird noise. Kind of like thumping. I looked up and saw a girl running on the right side-walk. She was running away from four boys. They looked alder than her. And she looked scared. She was pretty fast two. But the four boys were slowly catching up. And Kai has the balls to scream out as she runs by.

"RUN FOREST, RUN!" He had a smirk on his face. I slap him on the arm.

"Good protecting skills." I sarcasticly say while nodding.

"She needs to learn to protect herself. It's not our job to help people with _every_ problem that goes on in ninjago." He says. I shake my head at him.

"She looks like she could use assistance." Zane says. I look over to Jack. His eyes we focused on her. I smirk, I had the same reaction when I first laid my eyes on Nya. But I focused back at the girl running for her life. I thought she was going to be ok before she tripped. 'That had to hurt.' She sits up and hugs her left leg. The teens catching up to her.

"Come on boys." Cole says and we run to the teens. Once we got right in between the girl and the four teens I noticed something about all looked like Kia. Which was the funny part. They all had spiky brown hair. They were all the same heighth. They word home made jean shorts and a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt.

"Get out of our way." The on up front says.

"Umm, nope." I look to my left and I see Jack helping the girl.

"He wont say it again. So I will, get out of our way." The one on the left says.

"We are unable to do so." Zane says. I smirk.

"You shouldnt pick on someone. It's not right." Nya says.

"Yeah, if your going to pick on someone. Pick on someone your own size. Fair fight." I say. The all look at each other. Then look at us. The one in the back steps forward. He reaches behind his back. Right before he reaches the thing he was grabbing, he does a flying round house kick and gets Cole in the jaw.

"Aw, agh my jaw that hurt!" He says clutching his sore jaw. He steps back about one or twice then goes again aiming for me. But unfortinaly for him, my left foot goes behind me and I go limbo. He flies over me, I go back to full heighth and he was on the concrete asleep.

"Woah." The guy upfront says again." Come on, John let's get out of here."He says while turning around and taking off.

"Brandon, get Blane." The guys named John says. The kid named Brandon walks past me and picks up the sleeping and when he wakes up teen to be severely hurt teen. And they all run away. We all turn our attention to my brother and the girl.

She and my brother were standing up. Her left foot was slightly off the ground. Leaning on my brother for support. She has dirty blonde hair, her eyes were a greenish brown color. She was wearing a blue wolf shirt that had three wolves howling at the moon on it. She had dark pants that had a big hole on the right knee. And she was wearing yellow high tops, with... ironically blue lightning bolt on the sides. Nya walks up to her.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me. They've been messing with me ever since I came to school."She says.

"How long have you been going to school there?" Jacky asks.

"9 years." She tells us.

"They have been messing with you for 9 years?" Nya asks. With a little hurt in her voice.

"Whats your name?" Cole asks

"Kimberly. Kimberly Mitchell, but everyone at school calls me Kim." She says. I look down at her knee. It was scrapped pretty bad. Fresh blood stained her pants, you probably couldn't see it because of how dark they are. And the blood still trickled down her leg.

"You need to come with us so we can help you." Lloyd says.

"No it's ok I can take care of it."Kim insists.

"Well at least let us assist you home so your family may help." Zane says trying to let us help her.

"You can't. My parents are dead. I live on my own. I have for 14.I don't have any other family." Kim says with sadness in her voice.

"Sorry, we didn't know." Cole said.

"It's ok." She says reassuring that she fine.

"So your 14?" Lloyd ask

"No I'm 17, I turn 18 this Christmas.

"Well had to you patch yourself up if your hurt?" Kia asks ignoring her birthday

"Oh you know band aids, qaws, achole, q-tips, cotton balls." Kim jokes. I let out a soft chuckle and I thought I was the only one that joked when I was hurt.

"Well then you really have to let us help you." My fiery brother's sister says.

"Look you guys have done enough you don't have too." She says.

"We're going to help you weather you like it or not." Kai demands. Which causes Kim to shrug.

"I'm not going to denie an offer that you want to give. So where are we going?"She asks. I turn around to look for the Bounty again. And then I see it, it was over the birchwood forest. It wasnt that far so Kim shouldn't have a hard time to get there.

"We live on that ship that flying over the birchwood forest."Kai protest while pointing at the Bounty.

"So...that mean you guys are the ninja and samurai." Kim realises. All of us nod."Cool." She says.

**- 5 minuets later -**

Jacky was helping Kim walk. He had his arm around her back and she had her arm on his shoulder for support. Then entire time all of us were talking I noticed that Jack didn't say a word. All he did was stared at her. I smirk._'Does my little brother have a crush?' _I ask myself. He has to like her. All he did was stared at her deamly. I can't even imagine what was going on through his head.

Though I feel sorry for Kim. Growing up with out her parents. Much like Kai and my girlfriend. Except she doesnt have an older brother looking after her. I wonder where she lived? She really lucky to be born on a holiday. Espically on the best of all holidays. Christmas. She explained how she lived with no family. But I still don't understand how she did it.

We are now in the Birchwood forest trying to find the Bounty's anchor. We have been looking for about 5 minuets now. '_where is it?' _I ask myself.

"Guys its over here!" Nya calls out. We walk over to the anchor. Jack help Kim onto it, she mouths the words 'thank you'. And Jack nods in wasnt enough room for all of us, so Nya and I stayed behind. The anchor began to rise up.

I look to Nya who was way ahead of me. She walks up to me with a smile on her face. She places her hands on my chest and the slowly rise up to behind my neck. I chuckle because she tickled me while doing so. Me and her lean in, because of me finding Zane's power source Nya couldn't spend the rest of my birthday with me. But as long as I'm with her I don't care. Our lips were only inches apart. I close my eyes.

_**Jack's pov**_

I helped KIm onto the Bounty. Man she so gad dang beautiful. The warmth coming from her body, gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Her brown hair, how it curly a little at the end. Her olive-green eyes, how they sparkle. Her perfect, kissable lips. I shake the thoughts out of my head._'Come on Jack you just met her!'_ I scream at myself. I come to notice that sensei was standing in the middle of the deck waiting for us.

"Ahh welcome back my pupils. And who is this?"Sensei asks pointing to Kimberly.

"This is Kimberly, sensei. She was attacked and we brought her here because she scraped her knee pretty bad."Cole explains.

"Pupils I think this is the start of a new friend ship."Sensei says smiling.

* * *

_**Alright that was it. The new OC is here and I bet you can tell who already likes her. I based her eyes off of mine. Sorry you Jaya fans if you got angry because I cut of the part where Jay and Nya kiss. I bet you were like 8O. Eh heh. I was really tired and I just wanted to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed sorry for the long wait again. I've been sick, and a play rehearsal, home work, band. And I hope you wished Frozen 101 a happy birthday. :). Ttyl peeps. Griffin OUT!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	27. The Walker's Secret

**The Walker's Secret**

_**HEY PEEPS!Sorry again peeps for the long wait. I've been fighting a cold for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is just going to be about Jay's parents. And this will be my pen name for now on, I don't think I'll be changing it any time soon. This idea has been in my mind for about 3 years and finally you can read it! WOO! I didnt get many reviews for te new chapter :( so that's a bummer. Lets see if we can times that by at least 5. OK PEEPS TIME TO LET YOU READ!**_

* * *

_**Ed's pov**_

Edna and I finally made home to the junkyard. It was really dark outside, but luckily Jay forgot to turn off the light. (like usual). The two of us walked up to the door of the trailer, I opened the door for her and she thanked me. I walked in after her. I giant piece of plywood patched the big whole inside the trailer. I could tell because the paint on it was a different shade of grey. All the picture of Jay, Edna and I were still here. And one new one. The new one was a picture of Jay and Jack. Jack had his arms crossed smiling while Jay had an arm behind him sticking up two fingers to giving him bunny ears with his eyes closed laughing. I smiled

"It's so good to find out that Jacks still alive." I say out loud.

"Oh, I know. After search for him for 5 years, with the missing posters and the police, and all. I never thought we would ever see Jack again." Edna says with a tear falling at the end of her sentence. I walked over to her and wiped the tear away.

"Dont cry honey, Jay found him. He's perfectly fine now." I comfort her. I wrap my arm around her. She smiles which makes me smile.

"So hows that one invention of your coming along?" She asks me.

"I don't under stand why, but instead of cutting paper it digs wholes." I tell her. I wasnt even finished yet."Then explodes." After I said that she let out a shy giggle.

"Check you blue prints you'll see what wrong with it." She says walking to the kitchen."Im making meat loaf." She says pulling out the loaf pan.

"Ok dear. I'll be in the work shop." I tell her walking to the door.

"Be careful." She says then I exit the trailer home

I zig zag through the maze of junk untill I come up to a small building. 'Ahh there you are./' I say to myself. I walk inside the work shop. Dust fills the room, I turn on the light switch and 6 different sized light bulbs aluminate the room. There was a table in the middle of the room and a desk on the far right were my blue prints always waited for me to observe. And on the for left stood a shelf were all the inventions that failed and were packed away for me to look at again. I walk over to my desk to look at the number I laibled my newest invention.

_3347182_ is the number. I walk over to the shelf and scan for the number. But found no trace of it. Right when I was about to give up, I noticed it was on the top of the shelf. I reach up to it, I grab hold of the box and slowly pull it out hoping that no other boxes will fall. The box is now resting in my hand. But I didn't hope enough because a small box falls off the shelf onto the floor. I set the box that help my newest invention on the table and picked up the small box.

"I forgot about this one." I say out loud. A few tears slipped from my eyes. I set the small box on the table and open it.

Once I opened it I was welcomed by a grewsome picture. Its been years since I've seen it. People have told me I shouldnt have done it. I already lost one, I wasnt going to lose the other. I look back at the picture. It was a picture of my son, Jay, dead. Killed by a semi.

_**Flash Back Starts**_

_**He was coming home from his 4th month of school. He was 5 years old and in kinder garden. Edna and I were waiting for him to run up and give us a hug. Jay was running towards us. When he was 10 feet away a random semi comes out of no where and hits him. It doesnt even stop, it just keeps on going. Edna and I run to him. And just our luck, a ninjago news helicopter was flying over the junkyard and catches Jay, lying in the side with blood all over him.**__**I took Jay to my work shop while Edna stood outside the door trying to keep the news reporters back. I wasnt ready to lose Jay, I just lost his broth I'm not losing him too. **_

_**I spent hours and hours and hours working on it. But I finally made it. A chip. It would program Jay's brain to bring him back to life. He wouldnt remember anything. I placed it inside his head, that way it would function quicker. And not about 5 minuets later. Jay awoke from his sleep. He said he was hurting all over like he was hit by a car. Inside my head I was like 'It was a semi actually.' I hugged him hurting him n the process. After Edna fended off the new reporters we took Jay to the hospital. We made the doctors promise to not tell him about the chip.**_

_**I kept the blue prints just in case something happened to the chip. BUt one question kept passing through my mine that day. Who was that man in the semi and why did he try to kill my son?**_

_**Flash Back Ends**_

We never told Jay about the chip yet. He's just not ready yet. I pulled out the news paper and I saw the blue prints neatly folded. I took them out and looked at them. If I wanted too I could make another one just for safe keeping. But first I had to show Edna.

I burts out the door and run full blast to the trailer. I almost end up face planting into the door, but I stopped myself just in time to prevent that. I quickly open the door and find Edna pulling out the meat loaf.

"Ed, are you ok?" She asks me. I hand her the blue prints. Her eyes widen, she must have forgotten that day too.

"Ed your not thinking of showing this to, Jay are you?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"No, but I am considering on showing it to Jack." I tell her

"Sweety, Jay has a right to know. Hes 18 now, I think it's time." She says to me. I know she is right. I just dont think hes ready yet.

"What if telling Jay about this causes Nya to dump him? We can't do that to him. After all, Jays tectionly suppost to be dead." I say to her. I couldt risk hurting Jay just to tell him the truth about himself.

"You right dear, but when should we tell him?" She asks me.

"We'll tel him on Jack's birthday. But tomarrow we tell Jack. Hopefully Jack can keep this a secret." I say to her.

"I just hope Jay dosent over think this." Edna say just above a whisper.

"Me too." I whisper back to her.

* * *

_**OMG! SWEET MOTHER MAY I! JAY IS SUPOSTED TO BE DEAD DUN DUN DUUUUN! I know its not that long this time, but I have school tomarrow and I wanted to update a soon as possibe that way you peeps didnt have to wait forever. I hope you enjoied. And did you even think this would happem? No, I thought so. Yes!? WHAT ARE YOU PSYSIC!? But anyways hope this one turned out pretty good. And plz leave a review dis time. Pm me too if you got some ideas for a new chap. ttyl peeps! BYE!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	28. WHAT?

**What!?**

_**HEY PEEPS! YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS MADE ME FEEL SOOOOO MUCH BETTER THAT IT GAVE ME THE STRENGTH TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D I put a really unexpected twist in the last chapter didn't I? Jay's parents are FINALLY going to tell him the truth. Lets just say Edna's explanation didn't have every detail. So I hope you enjoy and leave some reviews again. Tell me how much you like my story! It gives me the strength to make more chapters, and it feels good to see that you love the story. i_i it makes me feel happy to see that you peeps love the story. Alright read, review, and enjoy!**_  
_**Jack's pov**_

It's around a 1 and a half hors past dinner time and all of us expect Jay and Nya are here. Everyone when to the game room except for Kim the love birds. But every so often I see Jay walk by with all kinds of tool and parts, him and Nya must be building something together. And Kim fell asleep. She was in one of the spare rooms. I guess all the excitement got to her.

The guys and I were in the game room watching Cole play flappy bird multi player with Kai. From the looks of it Kai was kicking Cole's butt.

"Ahh why is it that you can beat all of us in _every_ video game!" Cole screamed in fury. That cause Kai, me and Lloyd to laugh. Cole throws his tablet to the ground, I catch it just before in comes in contact with the wooden floor.

"You know it helps if you can stay in a rhythm." I tell him. "Kai you and me now." I say, he shrugs then restarts. Right after the screen says go I'm keeping rhythm, Kai's bird went back to start already and Im on tube 3.

"Jack your really good." Lloyd tells me looking over my shoulder. I smile, they have no idea how long I've played this game with my friends at the orphanage. I could always stay in rhythm. The highest score I got to was tube 148. My thumb started cramping up that day, so I had to stop.

"Ahh man a little too good! You just beat my score!" Kai calls out.

"Hee hee hee hee." I chuckle to irritate him. I was getting really good. But an unexpected voices causes my to hit the pipe and lose rhythm.

"Don't get too cocky, he almost wins at everything." I look behind me and find Jay with a smirk on his face, and blue screw driver in his left hand while his right one held himself up on the wall.

"Uhh, you ok?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, but I am serious though, he will get good at the game pretty soon".He says giving a hearty grin. He walks away from the door and back to the room him and Nya are in doing GOD knows what.

"What do you think there doing?" Cole asks.

"I don't know. But I don't think I wanna find out." Kai says giving a death glare to the place Jay once stood.

"Yeah well as long their keeping it to themself I really don't care." Lloyd says. We all nod. Then once again I was startled by an unsuspected voice, but this one was different.

"You know, sometimes you may say you don't care, but deep down inside you want to know don't ya Lloyd?" It was Kim. Oh boy she looked as beautiful as ever. She has a loving smile on her face, her olive-green eyes sparkled. Her pink round kissable lips. 'Come on Jack! Stop that, you bearly even know her!' I scream at myself.

"Yeah whatever." Lloyd mumbles out. Kim shakes her head. I was about to say something but the phone starts to ring. Cole walks over to the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey! Yeah? What about Jay? What-? Ok ok I'll put him on. Jack here." Cole says holding the phone up to me.

"Hello?"

_"Jack? It's your mother."_

"Oh, hi mom. How things going?" I asks her but she ignores the question.

_"Son, I need you to come by the junkyard as soon as possible."_ She says, she sounded a little scared.

"Sure I'll bring Jay and the others-." I couldn't finish because my mom cut me off.

_"NO! Don't bring Jay, it's about him. You can bring the others but not Jay!"_ Thats all I heard untill the endless beep when off on the phone.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"It was my mom. She wants us to swing by the junkyard. But don't bring Jay with us." I explain.

"Why can not Jay attend?" Zane asks.

"I don't know, all she said was that it was about Jay. But what does she not want him to know, his birthday was 2 days ago?" I ask, I honestly had no clue. What _does_ she want to tell me? And why can't Jay know?

"Should Nya come too?" Kai asks

"She'll break one of us, I she should." Cole says.

"Yeah but what are we going to tell Jay. I'm sure he's going to get suspicious." Kim adds

"Maybe we can tell him that his boss called saying that he needed him?" Cole suggests.

"No, that might make him look like he's trying to be funny, then get himself fired." Kai says.

"Someones got to stay back." Lloyd says.

"Well... Kim?" Jack says.

"You want me to stay?" Kim asks justering to herself.

"Yeah after all you don't know us very well, so it might give you a chance to get to know one of us better." Cole says. Kim shrugs.

"Alright, but tell me whats up once you get back." Kim demands.

"Well I'll go get Nya." Kai says then walks out of the room. But I still wonder to myself. What isnt mom telling Jay?

_**Nya's pov**_

Jay and I have been in here for an hour and a half. We were trying to come up with an idea for Jack's birthday present. Jay thought it should be a small cannon that shoots confetti. But you can practicly buy those.

"Well lets hear your idea then." Jay says sitting on my bed. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, he's your brother." I point out sitting next to him.

"Yeah well when it comes to me and ideas they tent to be too creative. And you should know that by now." He points out unfolding his arms.

"Well what do you think we can make with all this stuff?" I ask, pointing to the boxes of parts laying on the floor. He shrugs. I try to me a little funny to mess with him.

"That all you got? Just a shrug?" I say shrugging.

"Well.. I... how would I know I've only know my brother for a few weeks." He says freaking out a bit. I don't know if he's stressed or I freaked him out.

"Jay. I'm just playing." I point out hoping it'll calm him down.

"Oh, heh heh." He chuckles rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I shake my head at him, smiling. No matter what he does he always looks cute. He sighs. His some what smile turns into a frown.

"I- I want to make him something special. Something that's make up for the years we missed together." He confesses while picking up a blue screwdriver. I stand up next to him.

"Jay you're not blaming yourself for Jack being taken are you. Because it's not your fault, you were a baby there was nothing you would've done." I say putting a hand on his cheek. His lightning blue eyes stare into my chocolate brown ones. They were full of hurt and sarrow. He looks away from me.

"Well, yes and no. I know there was nothing I could have done, but...I just don't think where, I don't know bonding like we should." He sighs again, but this time it was shaky. Hes probably about to cry. I take his hand and I pull him closer to me. I pull him to were hes facing back at me again. I put my hand on his cheeks.

"Jay, you two are bonding better that me and my brother did when we were kids. I know your upset that about everything that's happened. I just want you to know that you're not alone on this. We're all here for you, and I'm here for you." I say to him. He smiles. I bring his head down untill I can capture his lips.

It wasnt a long kiss, but it wasnt a short one either. It was a kiss that had just a hint of love, passion, and saftyness. Jay always made me feel safe. Kai did to but Jay, was different. A good different. I pull apart from the kiss. I look into Jay's electric blue orbs once more. This time they had that little sparkle that almost every time made me sigh dreamy just like he does when I walk into a room hes in.

"Thanks, Nya." He says. "I need to go see what the guys are up to." He says turning away.

"Alright. I'll be trying to figure out an idea for his present." I say to him. He was opening the door. He looks back at me.

"Ok." He says, then slips out the door. I missed spending time with Jay. But with Cryptor coming back, and Jay's brother. It's just so frustrating. I really do miss spending time with him though, I wish there was something I could do to spend time with him more.

I sat down on my bed again. I try to think up some ideas for a birthday present for Jack. He seems to like video games, but Jay wants to build him something. I look at a box of parts. Maybe Jay and I could fix that came console Kai broke when he beat his high score on call of duty. Silly name for a game, but at least Jays mature enough to not laugh when someone says it. Unlike Kai. I'll just have to wait untill he comes back to ask him.

After about another minute Jay came back. Right after he comes in through the door I hear the faint rining of the phone.

"Sorry I took a while." He says closing the door behide him.

"It's ok, oh how about you fix the game consol Kai broke when he beat his high score on his vodeo game." I suggest.

"The PS4? Well we already got the PS5 but, yeah I think Jack would like it." He says nodding.

"So what are the 'guys' doing?" I ask putting quotation marks to show that the guys dont act like guys. He starts chuckling, shakes his head and looks down. He looks back up.

"There playing the rage inducing flappy bird." He says with a grin. "And Kai dont like the fact my brother can beat him at a game." He says. I giggle, the he made it sound, war was going on in the game room. He walks over to me then sits down on the bed next to me.

"So do you remember where it is?" I asks him.

"Uhhh. No." He flat out says looking down. I giggle again. He looks at me, them he gives me a loving smile. The room was quite, as if it knew what we were about to do. I slip into Jay's lap. He was about to kis me but of course someone had to ruin the moment. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I call out

"Nya, it's me Kai. Listen Jay's mother called, she said that she needed to talk to Jack. I think you should come." He says on the other side of the door.

"What about, Jay?" I asks slipping off of his lap.

"Umm, I don't know how to explain this but, she said that Jay can't come. But dont worry, Kims going to be keeping him company." He says. I look over at Jay. He seemed for confused than upset. So that was good.

"Did she say why?" I ask looking back on the door.

"No, apperently all she said was that it was about Jay." He says.

"Alright." Jay calls out to Kai. I hear Kai footsteps leave as the become fainter and fainter.

"I'll see you soon right?" Jay asks me.

"Jay, I'm sure it would be that long. He gives me the 'really' look. " Ok it _might_ take a while." I admit to him. I stand up and he stands up by my side.

"I just wonder what my mom is keeping from me?" He says walking to the door, and opening it.

"Yeah. Me too." I say, walking up next to him.

_**Nobody's pov**_

After Jay and Nya came out of the room and entered the game room, everyone was about to take off. Jack was talking to Kim and Jay was talking to Nya. They were going to take the thunder raider, and Jack was going to sit in Sensei's seat.

"Remember, you gotta tell me whats up with Jay once you come back, alright." Kim say to him.

"I will alright. Sheesh." Jack jokes. Kim smiles, which causes Jack to blush. He walks over to Nya's samurai suit. Over a litte to the left a conversation with Nya and Jay is going on.

"You be ok while your out there. With Cryptor running about I don't want you to get hurt." He says takes her hands in his.

"Jay, I'll be fine. Kai will defently make sure nothing bad happens. And you make good friends with Kim whie I'm gone ok." Nya says to him. Jay chuckles softly. Nya pecks him on the lips then slips her hands out of Jay's then walks to her samurai suit then hops in. Kim acompines Jay and both of them wave to their leaving friends and girlfriend. They all take off untill nothing is left but dust and smoke.

"Your going to follow them arnt you?" Kim asks. Jay waits before answering.

"Yup." He says with a smile. He walks back into the Bounty with Kaim following.

_**Nya's pov**_

We made it to Jay's parents junkyard. He did a pretty good job. It looked exactly like the last time I saw it. Wich unfortantly was the day Jay and Cole found out about the prefect match thing. But I don't care what a matchien says. Cryptor said it was a trick so that means if I tried it again it would be Jay. But enough about that.

We all walk into the junkyard. We dont see much, but the car that they use is still here so the must be home.

"Why ask for us to come if your not going to be here?" Kai asks out loud. Then I hear something, it was really faint.

"Guys, do you hear that?" I asks. Everyone stops their talking then listens. I look up a bit. I see Jay's dad walking away from a giant walkk of car parts. He was holding some blue prints, and apperently they were really specil because he was looking a them as he walked.

"Hey dad! I'm here!" Jack calls out to him. His dad turns around and faces us. He runs over to us.

"I'm so glad your here son. Jay isnt here is he." He says looking laft to right for my boyfriend.

"No, he stayed at the Bounty, just like mom asked." He tells him. He try my best to look at the blue prints, but it was really hard to read from the angle it was at.

"Good, please come inside. I dont want anybody to hear this." He say walking to the trailer that Edna and him live in. Once he opened the door we all walked in. I sawEdna sitting on a small couch with a sad look on her face. I sat next to her. Kai, Cole, and Zane stood up, Jack and Ed shared a small couch. Ed still had the blueprints in his hands. He sighs.

"I... I really dont know how to explain this." He says "So... here Jack." He says and hands the blue prints to Jack. A confused look plastered on his face.

"Dad, I don't understand." Jack says to him.

"Look son-." He was cut off by Jack yelling at him and standing up.

"THIS CANT BE TRUE! DOES JAY EVEN KNOW?!" He screams out. Everyone stands up. His parents shake thier heads. Sad and scared looks on their faces.

"Jack whats going on?" Cole asks him.

"THESE BLUE PRINTS SAY THAT JAYS BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS! THERES A CHIP IN HIS BRAIN THATS BEEN KEEPING HIM ALIVE!" He says looking at us with tears running down his face. Holding up the blue prints.

"WHAT!?" We all look to see Jay standing by the window. He had heard everything.

* * *

_**HEY PEEPS IT'S ME BUTTERGRIFFIN332! So I hope you liked the new chap. I know that it took me a while to make. But the Griffin V.S. The flu battle kept me away from the computer a while. But your awesome reviews always make me feel better. Im really glad your enjoying this story. So please leave some reviews. :) And the next chap might take a little to post, but dont worry. It will get posted. AND GUESS WHAT! IM GOING TO MAKE A NINJAGO CHRISTMAS STORY! HOW AWESOME IT THAT! Leave in the reviews if I should make one. Thanks peeps**_


	29. Jay 2

**Jay 2.0**

_**Jack's pov**_

"**WHAT!?**" My brother screams. Oh no, he heard everything.

"Son, let us explain." My mom starts trying to calm the freaking out Jay. But he refuses.

"When were you planing on telling me!?" He calls out. His voice filled with anger and sadness.

"We don't know, Jay. We were just-." My dad was cut off by my brother.

"Too scared to tell me. Scares I would change." He spats out. I'm guessing mom didn't like his attitude.

"JASON MAX WALKER!" She yells out. Nya walks up to him.

"Jay, just let them explain." She says trying to sound casual.

"Why let them explain when they lied to my for 18 years!" He calls out. I look over to my mom crying and my dad trying to comfort her but still keeping his eyes on my furious brother.

"Jay, I'm sure there was a reason they didn't tell you." She says walking closer to him. Jays acting like he has the dark matter inside of him again.

"I know the reason. It's just they didn't tell me the truth is what make me angry." He says lowering his tone into a growl. His eye brows furred, his eyes filled with anger.

"Son your right we were scared but if you just tell you the reason-." Once again he was cut off.

"NO! I'm done listening to you!" He screams. Then he teleports out of the trailer. I take action and run to the door. Not vary far I can see him running in the sea of sand. I had to chase after him. With Cryptor out there who knows what could happen. I run after my brother. Not caring if the others are telling my to come back. I have to follow my brother, and hope he'll let mom and dad explain.

_**Jay's pov**_

Lies. Thats all they ever told me, was lies. Telling me that I'll be safe, the bullies wont hurt me, I wont die ahead of time. But they wait fo 18 to tell me that I died when I was 5 years old. HOW COULD THEY!? I just kept running. And I'm not going back. If they guys find me, I'll just run away again. Well...maybe I might stay, just to see Nya. But now, I just need to keep running. I could hear Jack's faint voice call after me. But I just ignore it. I'll out run him in about 30 seconds. I kept running, I still can't beleave they didn't have the courage to tell me! I trusted my life with them whan I was younger. But they choose to lie to me when it was destroyed.

I havent heard my brother call out to me for and hour now. I'm all he way in the glacier barrens. I'm starting to wish I didn't leave because it's freezing cold here. And it doesnt help that it's hard to see with the hard wind, the flying snow making it hard for me to see, and knocking me off-balance. I stopped running about 45 minuets ago. I have no idea where I am, except that I'm in the glacier barrens. I wonder if Jack is still following me. But I don't want to turn round.

I started to hear laughing. I don't know if that's inside my head or if its real. It gets louder. Then I start hearing jet noises. But it doesnt sound like Nya's samurai suit. So it can't be the guys. The what is that? The laughing stops, but the jet noise gets louder. I start to look around, looking for the weird noise. But I find nothing. I start walking again untill I hear the laughing again. The jet noise stop then the laughing turns into a word, a name. My name. I look behind me and I see him.

"Cryptor." I says. My voice filled with hatred and anger.

"Really must everyone have that tone when I'm around." He says. He walks a little closer to me. It's really hard to see, but the black metal on him makes it a little easier to see what he's doing.

"What do you want now?" I ask him. Though it was probably a stupid question because he's been after me from the git go.

"Originally I wanted you because you knew everything there is to know about the ninja. But now that I have found out the truth about you, I have another idea in mind." He says. I start to get a little scared, he knows about my... umm... chip.

"And whats your plan this time?" I asks him. Maybe I can get it out of him and tell the others. Oh that I forgot, I'm angry at my parents.

"Now why would I tell you, I havent even capture you yet. Please don't make this easy for me." He says.

"What if I joined you. I won't fight back, I won't run away, I'll do what ever you want me to do." I explain to him. And I'm not lieing either. I don't know whats happening with me but I want it to happen.

"That would be pleasible." He says. I walk up to him. We are now face to face. Eye to eye.

"What to you command-?" I asks him. "Master." He chuckles. I smile, we are a team once again.

_**Jack's pov**_

I came back to the junkyard. I couldn't keep up with Jay, he's just too fast for me. I explained everything to the guys. My mom and dad are in their room. And Nya was sitting on the couch with a few tears in her eyes. Kim must not even know Jay followed us because she hasnt called or stopped bye at all .And the guys are coming up with a plan to find Jay, but I'm not even paying attention. I just keep looking at the blueprints of Jay's chip.

I've looked at it for a while now. Apparently it's ejectable. So that means if it some how malfunctioned, we could fix it. It was inside of his head, closer to his brain. That way the electronic waves could control his brain easier. If it was removed he wouldn't die, but he would be really weak. If it was destroyed, he would die. And who know what would happen if Cryptor found out. Dad also told me that the chip's waves that goto his brain could change. So that means Jay could turn into some brutal emo guy. Or some other stuff. But Jay apparently has the ability to mess with electronic devices because of the chip. His lightining powers could improve because of the chip. I just hope he's ok.

"Hey Jack, you ok?" Kai asks me. I shake me head.

"I'm worried about Jay. What if Cryptors got him, what if hes lost, what if he dosent come back." I start blabing on. But I stop as Kai's face turns annoyed.

"Look we'll find him. And if Cryptor does have him, we'll get him back. A ninja never quits." He says. I smile and nod my head.

"Agreed, Jay is a brother. We will find a way to assist him." Zane says.

"Here, here." Cole agrees.

"Yeah." Lloyd says

"I sure hope so." I mumble out. I feel a presence behind me.

"Me too." It was Nya. She seemed just as upset and scred at I was.

"Well if your going to find him. You better start searching for him." I hear someone say. It was my dad.

"Don't worry, we will." Lloyd says. I dad nods and smiles.

We all exit the make shift home. We were standing in the middle of the junkyard. I look to the sea of sand again, but I dont see my lightining brother.

"So were should we begin our search?" Zane asks.

"Yeah, for all we know Jay could be anywere by now." Kai asks. I get an idea.

"I know what to do." I says

"What?" Cole asks.

"Jay's chip has atracking divice built into it. So all we have to do is plug in the serail numbers and we should be able to find him. And my phone has a GPS on it." I explain to them. Lloyd runs back into the trailer and comes back with the blure prints.

_402602 _were the numbers. I pluged them into my phone. I waited a couple seconds untill the beaping began.

"This makes no sence." I says

"Whats wrong?" Nya asks.

"It says he right here." I says. And after I said that I hear and evil sly voice. Jay's voice.

"I am here Jacky." I whip my head around and I see to figures. Cryptor. And Jay. But this is no longer my brother. Jay was covered in dark blure metal. With wires around his arms and half of his face had a metal eye peice with 3 red dots. His hair was black and the other half of his face was normal, except for his eyes. The were an empty shade of black.

"No." Nya says.

"Oh yes Nya. Meet Jay the nindroid." Cryptor says.

* * *

_**NOOOOOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! *crys in corner* HEY PEEPS! I hope you likes this chapter, sure you probably saw it coming. . Sorry for the short chapter. But hey at least I have a little creation in my mind. Sorry that it took a while, I was working on the Christmas story.**_ _**You said I should make one so I am. I will update the Christmas story every Christmas. So a new Christmas every year. HA HA! The new chap should come pretty soon so hang on peeps. I came over the cold so I should be able to update even quicker now. I swear I'm probably the fastest updater EVER! Leave in the reviews if I am. Well thats all I have to say for now. Read Me Later Peeps! BYE**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	30. Apologising To The Family

**Apologising To The Family**

_**OMG 81 REVIEWS! Even though for most people that's not an accomplishment. BUT TO ME IT IS! And we aren't even in chap 40 (it there is one). To be honest peeps. I only had chaps 1-5 figured out, the others just came to me. I have a poll up, do you think you guys could vote on it. When should the sequel, YES THIS STORY WILL BE CONTUINED! But any way when should the sequel come out. That's what the poll asks. Sorry for the long wait, this took a while to make becaus eof christmas shopping. Hee hee hee. I'll tell you below.**_

* * *

_**Jack's pov**_

This can't be happening, my brother has been turned into one of them! He was standing on a stack of old cars next to Cryptor. Nya was crying, and the others were just has shocked as I am. This isnt Jay, what ever they did to him its messing with his chip. What ever is causing the brain wave has to be destroyed. And Zane should be the one to do that.

"Jay, what has he done to you!" Kai yells out. It wasnt more of a question but it was more of a 'why' kind of thing.

"Cryptor helped me bring out my inner strength. It's amazing that you never know what kind of power you have untill its unlocked." Jay says while admiring his metal arms. He focuses on Nya and lowers his hand back to his side. "Dont worry Nya, we can still be together. Just join us and we can." Jay says. It tipped _my_ mind to join him. But I shaked the thought out of my head. I have to stay focused.

"Jay this isn't you, Cryptor is controlling you! Snap out of it!" Cole yells out to my brother.

"That's were your wrong Cole, I'm controlling myself this time." Jay responds in a calm voice while jumping down to another car. I slowly take out my whip. And I can see that the others are doing the same thing with their weapons.

"No you're not, the real Jay would never join the dark side-." Zane was cut off.

"THE REAL JAY DIED YEARS AGO!" He screams out jumping onto out level of ground. Cryptor still waited on the top of the first car were we first saw him. He hasn't said a word or moved at all. It kind of scares me. How did this happen to him? Once I get my hands on Cryptor, he will pay for hurting my brother.

_**(just to clarify)**_

While running what Jay didn't know was that he passed out from all the anger he was holding in, but the chip inside of him and his anger toward his parents kept him awake, so tectonically, his body was asleep but his brain wasn't. All the anger that was coursing through Jay caused his evil side to join Cryptor. And that's what metal head didn't know. Jay has blacked out for hours, he doesn't even know he's a nindroid yet.

_**- Back to normal -**_

_**Nya's pov**_

I can't beleave that Jay has been turned into a nindroid. The very thing that we are fighting. I don't want to fight my boyfriend! Why did he join Cryptor in the first place. Was it because he was mad at his parents? I just don't understand why he would join the enemy. I was grabbing Kai's arm. He knew I was upset, everyone did. And everyone was upset too, but not as me. Jay has turned evil so many times in so many different ways.

He started walking towards us a little more. Everyone took out their weapons. Jay didn't seem to like that. The part of his face that was covered with metal started shooting yellow lasers. I thought the were supposed to be red, I guess it's yellow because of his elemental powers. Jack, and Cole dove for the ground, Lloyd, and Kai jumped up while I ducked. Jay stopped shooting the lasers.

"Jay, listen to yourself... this isn't you." Jack says trying to talk some sence into him.

"How do you know what is, and isn't me? You havent known me long enough." Jay responds in a cold voice.

"You're right, I havent known you long enough to know the true you. But these guys have!" Jack says putting his whip back and pointing to the others. "Mom and dad have too. Jay we can help you, you just have to let us." Jack says walking towards him. He doesnt even care what happens to him, he only cares about getting his brother back.

_**Jack's pov**_

I walked up to my lost in rage brother. I put my hands on his shoulders, I think he coming to because he doesnt struggle.

"Let us help you." I say in a calm, smooth voice. He doesnt respond, he just stares at me. After about 15 more seconds of silence between everybody he finally answers.

"I...I can try." He says. I hear a 'what' and a 'no' come from Cryptor. I turn around and started slowly walking to the others. We were about half way there untill I heard something come from Nya.

"LOOK OUT!" I tuned around and saw Jay trying to grab me. I took about my whip but didn't open it, I flipped over him and with the handle if my whip a hit him in the side of the head were is chip is. I landed while stumbling a little on my feet. And Jay was glitching out real bad. I grabbed the side of his head were I hit him, and dropped to his knees. He sounded like he was being electrocuted. He was screaming in pain, I could see lightning come out of him and being attracted to the metal on him. I wanted to help him but I was scared.

The lightning stopped, as well as his screaming. He just sat there with his hand still placed in his head. His head turns slowly to the guys and then to me.

"Guys?" He questions, then he blacks out, falling on his stomach.

"NO! WHY MUST YOU PESKY NINJA RUIN EVERY PLAN I HAVE?!" Cryptor screams from the top car. " I don't have time for fighting. But this ISNT over!" Cryptor screams out. Some kind of weird jet pack comes out of his back and he flys away. I look back to my sleeping ninja brother. We all walk to him. Nya kneels down next to him. She takes off his hood. The metal on his face didn't come off with it though. It kind of worried me. It worried everyone. But Nya's face turned into an even sadder face. She turned to Kai.

"Kai, do you think you can ask his parents were he could...?" Nya turned back to Jay then back to her brother. "...fix him?" Kai nods then runs back to my parents trailer. I run after him, I need the blue prints just in case if I hurt Jay too badly.

_**Nya's pov**_

I sat down next to Jay. I cradled his head in my lap while he slept. The others waited by the door of the trailer for Jack and my brother to return, but I stayed with Jay. His breathing was ok, and he didn't wince at all, so he probably just passed out from the electrocution. He sighed happily in his sleep, I smiled. I grazed my thumb over his notched eyebrow a few times. I just hope he'll be ok when he wakes up. But how are we going to get the metal off of him? It doesnt look like its permanently attached to him, maybe I could pull it off with a small tug. But I wanted to do that while he was awake, that way he doesnt wake up in pain if it hurts him. Kai and Jack came out of the trailer, as well as Jay's dad.

"You'll find his work shop that, it's not that far." He say pointing to a small narrow pathway. His face tuned worried when he saw Jay and I.

"He'll be alright, dad." Jack says trying to comfort him. He nods. Cole walks over to Jay and I. I stand up and lightly put his head down. Cole picks him up and slings hom over his shoulder. He navigate our way to Jay's workshop. We finally come up to a make shift building. The walls were mad out of tin roofing, and the door was a giant piece of the door it read

_Caution failed inventions and small explosions_

I giggled at the warning sign. Kai opened the door. The workshop wasnt as small as it looked from the outside. It was pretty roomy in here. A table stood in the middle of the room, a bunch of parts in boxes stood stacked by the door, along with a medium size desk with his, of course blue tool box.

Cole lightly put Jay down on the table. It's weird how he didnt stir at all from that. Then again he is a heavy sleeper.

"Alright Nya, we'll leave you to help him. After all you're the only one that works with robotics." Lloyd says.

"We will return to find if he is awake." Zane says then they all leave. I turn to Jay. I pull the chair that sat by his desk to the table Jay was on. The table wasnt that high, so I was above Jay by about 7 inches. I still didn't know how I was going to wake him up.

"Jay, Jay time to wake up." I whisper to him. But nothing happens. I tap him on the chest and try again.

"Jay you have to wake up." I say to him but a little louder. He groans a little. I smile, at least he's waking up.

"You have to wake up, Jay." I say to him. He moves his head to the left and groans again.

"I don't want to wake up. 5 more minuets." He begs. I giggle at him. I turn his head back and I graze my thumb over his cheek. I lean down to him a little.

"Jay, I need you to wake up." I whisper to him. I kiss him on the lips. It was about 5 seconds. It didn't mean anything,only to wake him up. His...eye opens.

"Nya?" He asks. I smile.

"Yeah." I replied to him.

"Nya, why- why am I in nindorid armor?" He asks. I shake my head at him and smile. I place my hand on his cheek and rub my thumb over his lips and I start explaining.

It took me about 15 minuets to explain everything to him. Once I was done telling him everything he seemed pretty upset.

"I can't beleave I did that. I yelled at my parents, joined Cryptor, Became a nindroid." The last one he said pretty fast.

"Jay, I know your upset. But I'm sure your parents understand. Maybe because you were angry that's why you joined Cryptor." I said trying to comfort him.

"You're probably right. I hope they do understand. Let's get this metal off of me so I can apologise to them in a normal way." Jay says. I shake my head at him again, even though his parents know why he yelled, hes still a good chid to apologise about something that wasnt his fault.

_**Kai's pov**_

It's been a while since we left Jay with Nya. I hope he's ok. Even if he is the lightning ninja, that still should have hurt. I don't know how long its been, maybe just about a half an hour. I wanted to check up on Jay so bad, see how he's doing, but the others say I should was for at least an hour. I can't wait that long! Thats it I can't take it! I think to myself and start for the workshop. But GOD gives me a reason to go there. I hear someone scream. It was a scream in pain. It was Jay. The others heard it too, we take off to the work shop. When we got the we almost literally ripped the door off it's hinges.

I was the 3rd person in. What I saw made me understand why Jay was screaming. He was sitting on the table with his arm outstretched, the metal on Jay's face was gone, Nya had a screw driver sticking out of Jay's arm.

"I don't get it, it wont come off." Nya says out of breath.

"well do you think you could take the took out please!" Jay begs. Quick as lightning she takes hit out. He sighs in relief, and collapsed on the table.

"Whats going on?" Cole questions.

"Trying to rip the metal off of me." Jay say in a calm voice. He raised his arm while he explained. Once he was finished explaining it collapsed next to him.

"Ok but why are you screaming?" I question. Jay's head lifts up. He uses his super speed and runs up to me. He grips my shoulder. and pins me to the wall.

"You try having metal attached to your skin permanently, and then someone trying to pry it off to you." Jay says really fast. I can see it in his eyes that he's in pain.

"Jay I'm really sorry if im hurting you, but how else are we going to get it off?" Nya asks. Jays fave turns into a sad and scared on. He turns to my sister.

"I don't know, but you don't know how this feels." Jay says rubbing the arms that we found with the screw driver sticking out of. Zane walks up to him.

"Brother, perhaps Mr. Borg could help you." Zane says.

"No, I don't want to leave untill I apologise to my parents." Jay responds. He seemed pretty clear that he didn't want to leave yet.

"Ok, so we can't go untill you apologise, so why not apologise now?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I don't want to look like this while I apologise to them. They might think I was a monster. Jay says sitting on the table again. "They might think that I'm embracing the fact that I'm pretty much 1/8 robot. No offence Zane." He says lowering his head, but jerks it up when he explains to Zane. Zane nods and smiles. Jay's head stared at the ground once more. Nya places a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay, you are no monster. I'm sure your parents will understand. I don't want to keep doing this if it hurts you, just tell your parents so we can take you to Borg. Unless you want to keep doing it this way." Nya says. He raises his head a little and faces her. He sighs. He looks at his arm again. He sighs.

"You still want the metal off don't you?" Nya asks.

"For multiple reasons. 1.) I don't want to walk around in public looking like a nindroid, and 2.) My arm itches and I can't get to it." Jay says ending with a sarcastic smile. But Nya doesnt seem to like the idea on getting the armor off of him here.

"Jay I understand that we need to get it off of you. But I don't want to hurt you." Nya says to him. I don't know what happened, all I know is after that Jay looked at Nya and she just gave up. She sighs "Alright." She says to him.

I don't think Jay thought this through, because once Nya picked up the screwdriver Jay got scared. He took in a deep breath. Befor the action began, Nya looked over at Cole.

"Cole, do you think you can help us out?" Mya asks. Cole hesitates at first but then walks up to the two. "Ok once it's it, pull off the armor." Nya informs him, Cole nod and then Nya gets ready.

Nya searches for the crease where the screwdriver was last time. Nya found the crease then looks at Jay, he nods slowly and Nya returns to the armor.

"Alright on 3." Nya says to them. "1. 2. 3." Nya pushes the tool inside the armor. Jay holds in a scream of pain. Cole is pulling on the armor, after about 10 more second of this the armor finally comes off. Jay faces the ceiling and starts breathing really fast. He then looks back to his arm. He was still in his ninja gi, but it had small holes in it, with something red ourlining it. Jay rubs is arm.

"Woah, no wonder it hurt taking this stuff off." Cole says. Jay looks over at him, Cole hands him the armor.

"Was it...taking my blood?" Jay asks.

"I think it was, but I think it was somehow activating the armor. I mean what other reason would there be spikes?" Nya say trying to put things together.

"What?" Zane asks. Cole hands Zane the armor, then it's passed to me. Nya was right, there were tiny needles or something that had holes in the middle. It _was_ taking his blood. We hand it back to Nya. Jay rubs his arm again.

"So how are we going to get the rest of?" Nya asks.

"I've got it covered from here." Jay tells her. "I just needed an arm to come off." He informs her. Jay raises his hand and some sparks come out, making it looking like if he was a robot he would me malfunctioning. His punts his sparking hand on his chest. The metal o him starts to shake. After about 20 seconds of this happening the armor just falls off. From what I can see all the other pieces of armor had the small spikes on him too.

"This is most strange." Zane points out.

"So they take the blood from people to make them nindroids. What kind of crap is that?" I ask a little ticked off. If Jay was a nindroid long enough this stuff could have drained him dry. I was so angry, why is Cryptor always going after Jay? Whats his plan?

"Well that's slick." Lloyd says a little astonished.

"It might be slick, but remind me not to do that again any time soon." Jay begs. He looked really tired and weak. Probably from losing so much blood. "I'll be right back. I need to take to my parents." Jay says standing up, but he loses his balance. He uses the table for support.

"Jay are you ok. I don't think you should be walking." Nya says to him with worry in her voice.

"Im ok. You guys can wait outside while I talk." Jay tells us. We all nod.

_**Jay's pov**_

We mad it back to the trailer. I told the others to wait outside, including Jacky. This was something I wanted to do alone.

I walked up to the door. I took in a deep breath and opened the door with confedince. I closed the door behind me once I was inside. Mom and dad must me in there room or something.

"Mom, dad it's me, can we talk please!" I call out. I hear shuffling footstept down the small tiny hallway. My mom enters the living room first then was followed by my dad.

"Jay, baby your ok." My mom practicly crys out and greets with with a huge hug, with I gratefully return. My mom releases me and I focus on my dad.

"It...good to see you're ok son." My dad says to me. I dont like the fact that he hesitated. I started to lose confidince. I was getting a little scared. Does my dad hate me? I shake the thought out. I can't worry about that now.

"Mom, dad. Theres something I need to tell you, it's important." I say.

"What is it, Jay?" My mother asks.

"I just wanted to say that im sorry. I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasnt your fault, you were just trying to protect me, and I respect that. But when stuff this big happens, you have to tell me about it." I say to them.

"It's ok son-." my dad trys to say but I cut him off.

"No dad its not ok, because I over reacted something bad happened and I could have hurt you. Or even worse." I explain to him. But then I heard a muffled voive come from the window.

_"So you pulled a kai?"_ It was Lloyd. I turn to him, one of the light bulb from out side exploded and that was from me. They all leave the window and I focus back to my parents.

"Jay, we understand that you were upset with us for not telling you. We understand why you left." My mom tells me grabing my arm. "You don't need to apologise." She tells me.

"Yes, I do." I tell her. I wasnt going to stand here and listen to them tell me that I have no need to say 'I'm sorry.'

"We forgive you son." My dad says walking up to me. "If your going to say your sorry for something you couldn't control, we know yiur truly sorry." He says to me. I smile. The tree of us shared a loving family hug. I'm glad that they understand. And I'm glad that they still love me.

_**Cryptor's pov**_

Finally, after so long, I turned him into a nindroid. Even though I could have done this sooner, that was more fun. All I needed was blood from the motor mouth to power my new solder. I have already inserted the blood inside the incubator, now all I had to do was wait for it to analyze the blood, and then I had to wait for it to settle inside the suit.

He will have the strength of 15 men, the speed of a cheetah, the senses of an owl, and the adaptability to any climate. He will be indestructible! Lets see the ninja take down this enemy. The problem is with the plan is that it could take weeks to analyze the blood because of the lightning powers. But no worries, I'm sure the few of nindroids I have now can take care of them.

Just wait ninja. Your time as come to an END!

* * *

_**OHHHHHHHH LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! How did you peeps enjoy it. *gasp* So the entire time he needed Jay was for his new robot solder, that makes so much more sense! I wonder what will happen next. Sorry for the long wait peeps, Christmas shopping and shopping for school got in the way of my writing, hopefully it wont happen again. And leave in the reviews what the name of the new robot should be please. Something a little catchy, something that Jay couldnt find a joke about. Alright ttly peeps! :D**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	31. Authors note AGAIN really important

_**Hey peeps, I have a problem. I really need your opinion on a name for the robot Cryptor made. I think the names could be Core, Tracker, or Rob-ot. I really need opinions, like NOW! So please Review/ PM me. I'm on a tight scedual here. I'll be leaving pretty soon for a Christmas thing, and I want to update for you just before I leave. So pick any of the 3 names, which ever one I find most in the reviews will be its name.**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


End file.
